A Time to Love
by Nimirie Eryn Lasgaleneo
Summary: No se debe experimentar con los sentimientos, los resultados pueden no ser los esperados. Fanfic participante del reto especial de fin de año "Todo depende del título" del foro I am SHER locked.
1. Wrong Time

**A TIME TO LOVE (Tiempo de amar)**

_Nota de la autora: Fanfic participante del reto especial de fin de año "Todo depende del título" del foro I am SHER locked_

**CAPÍTULO 1: Wrong time (Tiempo equivocado)**

-¿Podrías quitar esa cara? -dijo Mary tratando de captar su atención.

Tenía que hablar a gritos para poder hacerse escuchar, la música a todo volumen y las luces intensas eran muy buenos distractores pero aún así era imposible pasar por alto la cara de enojo de John. Y era que de verdad estaba profundamente enojado y no lo podía disimular ni por asomo.

Había aceptado acompañar a Mary a pesar de que no le hacía ninguna gracia el hacerlo pero sentía que no tenía otra opción, puesto que no se pensaba quedar en su casa encerrado mientras él se divertía.

Mary tendría que haberse dado cuenta pero la chica solía vivir en un mundo de ilusión donde John si tenía ojos para ella y no para Sherlock.

John captó con la periferia de su mirada una figura conocida y al voltear con prontitud lo encontró, tomado de la mano de aquel chico que ya iba a la universidad y que había aparecido en sus vidas unos días antes.

Los recuerdos aparecieron en la cabeza de John sin poderlo evitar. El que Sherlock faltara a clases, el preocuparse por él, mandarle uno y mil mensajes a los que no respondió, correr casi hasta quedarse sin aliento al departamento de la calle Baker; abrir con su llave y subir las escaleras casi brincando.

Encontrarlo sentado en el regazo de aquel chico que era aún más alto que el mismo Sherlock, de largas piernas y rasgos perfectos; prácticamente un modelo salido de una revista.

Durante unos segundos, presenció su pesadilla hecha realidad porque los brazos de Sherlock rodeaban el cuello del chico y sus labios se unían a los de él en un beso que no era para nada inocente.

-Sher ... –dejó escapar John antes de darse cuenta de que no debía estar viendo aquello, de que jamás debió haber ido a la casa de Sherlock y que mucho menos debió haber entrado sin permiso.

Pero él tenía una llave y creía estar autorizado para usarla. Aunque ahora deseara no haberlo hecho.

Los ojos de Sherlock le dedicaron una mirada aburrida, John creyó leer un "lárgate" que no sería verbalizado. Salió corriendo tan rápido como cuando llegó y no dejó de hacerlo hasta estar dentro de su casa. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, no había nadie más ahí, todo estaba en silencio; entonces comenzó a llorar hasta que se sintió tan terriblemente cansado que se quedó dormido en un sillón de la sala.

Al día siguiente lo ignoró por completo, no lo miró, no lo escuchó, no le habló. Al final del día, lo encontró en el lugar de siempre, esperando para caminar juntos hasta la casa de John donde pasarían la tarde hasta que fuera hora de que Sherlock tuviera que regresar a su departamento; antes de que Mycroft comenzara a buscarlo de manera obsesiva.

John se echó a correr sin siquiera darle tiempo para nada. No quería pasar la tarde a su lado, no quería fingir que todo estaba bien o que podía olvidar lo que había visto.

-¡John! –gritó Sherlock atrás de él y lo único que logró fue que corriera más rápido. Sin embargo, lo alcanzó. Tuvo que esforzarse, porque John estaba acostumbrado a los deportes y prácticamente era incansable, pero Sherlock logró tomarlo de la mano y hacerlo detenerse de una manera un poco más violenta de la que hubiera deseado.

-¡No Sherlock, no! –gritó John y Sherlock tuvo que soltarlo, porque por un momento fue evidente todo el dolor que estaba viviendo. Dolor que él había causado y que no le fue posible soportar.

No hablaron por días y Sherlock pasaba horas repasando lo terrible de su plan. Parecía perfecto. Había hablado con Victor y aunque él trató de convencerlo de que era una mala idea, acabó aceptando. Necesitaba saber si era cierto lo que pensaba y no había mejor manera que ponerlo a prueba. Si John sentía algo por él, cuando lo viera besar a Victor iba a tener una reacción.

Y si la hipótesis era correcta, la reacción más probable sería separarlos y tratar de golpear a Victor.

Pero había estado en un error y lo que había conseguido era alejarlo. Después de diez años de tener sólo un amigo, la soledad lo estaba golpeando de una manera que sólo podía calificar de desastrosa.

Y por eso, lo complicó todo al volver a llamar a Victor para que lo acompañara a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Molly porque John había invitado a Mary. Esta vez no hacían otra cosa, nada más estaban bailando, aunque para ser exactos Victor bailaba mientras Sherlock trataban de captar la imagen de John.

¿Lo estaba viendo? ¿Estaba enojado? ¿Por qué de nuevo esa expresión como si se estuviera rompiendo su corazón?

¡Demonios!

_John, regresa. SH_

_John, te veo en tu casa. SH_

_John, ¿dónde estás? SH._

Y así comenzó el largo silencio.

Antes era normal, cuando era un niño nadie hablaba con él. Mycroft lo intentaba, pero renunciaba cuando después de una hora no obtenía ninguna respuesta. Sherlock lo ignoraba porque no creía que nada interesante pudiera salir de la boca de su hermano.

Pero desde que John entró a su vida siempre había estado ahí. A pesar de los silencios John se quedaba y cuando todos los demás se sentían ignorados, John lograba que Sherlock lo tomara en cuenta. Aún en medio de un experimento que involucrara observar los patrones de comportamiento de los escarabajos o la eclosión de las moscas azules.

John le daba una galleta. Sherlock la comía.

John se reía con un programa de la televisión. Sherlock lo miraba hasta que dejaba de reír.

John lo abrazaba cuando se despedía para ir a su casa. Sherlock lo abrazaba también.

En cambio ahora no había nadie en la calle Baker y la comida de la señora Hudson se enfriaba sin que nadie la tocara y cuando Mycroft regresara sólo querría dormir. Si es que regresaba.

Comenzaba a creer que había cometido el error más grande de su vida y ahora no tenía idea de qué hacer para corregirlo. John no lo dejaba acercarse y normalmente era siempre John el que se esforzaba por permanecer cerca de él.

Sí, al parecer era algo innegable, había cometido un error.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Estoy participando en un reto del foro **__ "I am SHER locked" por lo que este fanfic será de capítulos cortos y será publicado por completo antes del 04 de enero 2014._

_****__Por lo mismo, este fanfic de Sherlock no tiene nada que ver con los otros dos que estoy escribiendo._

_****__Y como siempre, comentarios bienvenidos._

_**Like Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook.**_


	2. Awful Time

**A TIME TO LOVE**

_Nota de la autora: Fanfic participante del reto especial de fin de año "Todo depende del título" del foro I am SHER locked_

**CAPITULO 2: AWFUL TIME**

Sherlock llevaba el fin de semana entero tirado en el sofá, no se había movido para nada. Mycroft se acercó y lo picó en el esternón con un dedo, no obtuvo reacción. Respiraba, que era lo importante. Pero fuera de eso nada.

Mycroft se sentó en un sillón y se quedó observando, esperando notar alguna diferencia en el patrón respiratorio que significara algo, como hambre, sueño o necesidad de orinar. Porque uno no puedo luchar contra la fisiología, el cuerpo tiene que seguir funcionando, aunque Sherlock pensara en desconectarse del mundo.

-Sherlock, tan sólo habla con él –dijo Mycroft y su voz sonó estruendosa en medio del silencio del departamento.

Pero no hubo respuesta y Mycroft tuvo que dejarlo después de una hora de esperar algo; que se moviera, se levantara, gritara, se enojara, algo.

Al parecer era inconcebible que hiciera algo, carecía por completo de lógica. Llevaba dos meses sin hablar con John Watson.

No tenía idea de que Mycroft había estado en el departamento hasta que cuando se levantó vio el sillón con los cojines movidos. Llevaba días ignorando sus mensajes, llamadas, presencia, conversación. Los pocos días que había dormido en el departamento eran precisamente los días que con más intención se perdía en sus recuerdos y se negaba a regresar a la realidad. ¿Para qué querría regresar a la realidad donde no estaba John?

Pero eso no era importante ahora, lo más trascendental era que tenía una idea infalible para lograr una reacción por parte de John. Había pasado mucho tiempo repasando conversaciones entre John y él que habían quedado grabadas en su mente hasta que una se destacó. Estaban cerca de Picadilly Circus y habían visto a unos chicos comprando drogas. Sherlock se detuvo y los miró con interés hasta que John lo jaló del brazo para hacer que se moviera.

-Sherlock no. Hay cosas con las que no debes experimentar –dijo con firmeza.

-Pero John, podría ser interesante evaluar los efectos en una mente como la mía –acotó Sherlock pero John lo jaló con más fuerza.

-No –dijo y no aceptó hablar más del tema.

Era perfecto, la mejor idea que había tenido últimamente. Sherlock tomó el celular que estaba sobre la mesa y mandó un mensaje a toda prisa.

_Tengo todo listo, lo compré cerca de Picadilly, ¿recuerdas? SH_

Preparó las cosas, una jeringa vacía que dejó convenientemente cerca de su brazo, una ligadura de plástico y la camisa remangada y quedarse muy quieto en el piso.

Y esperar.

Su celular sonó. Diez mensajes y quince llamadas perdidas.

Después de aproximadamente quince minutos escuchó la puerta abrirse y los pasos apresurados de John subiendo las escaleras. Llegó jadeando y se quedó parado en el rellano por unos dos segundos antes de lanzarse a su lado buscando con sus dedos su pulso para luego abrir sus párpados buscando signos de una sobredosis.

-Sherlock –dijo con dureza- estás fingiendo.

Abrió los ojos y John tenía una expresión difícil de leer. Parecía enojo, pero también parecía estar aliviado porque en realidad había sido un engaño. Sherlock no se movió, el rostro de John estaba muy cerca y quería esperar que algo sucediera, su corazón comenzó a latir exageradamente rápido y por fin sus pupilas se dilataron para absorber todo lo que pudiera ver acerca de John.

Pero nada pasó.

-¡Maldita sea Sherlock!

John se levantó y entonces le dedicó una última mirada antes de correr escaleras abajo y cerrar la puerta con un sonoro golpe.

Aquello no funcionó, se quedó en el piso contemplando de nuevo el techo y el recuerdo de John sobre él era evocado una y otra vez, imaginando que después de eso había pasado algo más, sus labios tocándose, sus manos explorando. Algo más que no fuera el hecho de que John se había marchado una vez más.

Y es que la idea previa también había sido un rotundo fracaso. Y la siguiente también.

Pensó que si John se veía forzado a sentir celos algo pasaría. Lo único que consiguió fue su desprecio y que Victor comenzara a mandarle mensajes para que se vieran una vez más.

¡Imposible!

Había conseguido besar a Victor porque se imaginaba a John. La gente decía que Victor era la definición de la hermosura mientras que John era muy normal, como cualquier chico que podrías encontrar siendo tu vecino o tu compañero de clase. No era lógico fijarse en John si se tenía a Victor disponible. Pero la gente de verdad jamás observaba. Si lo hicieran, entenderían la razón de que John fuera tan invaluable para él.

Tan sólo quería borrar los últimos dos meses y que John también pudiera hacerlo y recuperar a su amigo y todo lo que implicaba su presencia.

_Sherlock, tienes que hacer algo, John acaba de enlistarse. Molly_

_Sherlock, el ejército, John no puede ir a una guerra. Molly_

_Sherlock, si de verdad lo quieres tienes que evitarlo. Molly_

Los mensajes no dejaron de llegar, uno tras otro. De Molly, de Mike, de Mycroft. Todos le pedían que hiciera algo o en el caso de su hermano, si quería que hiciera algo para prevenir el obvio destino de su amigo.

Pero si era lo que él quería, ¿qué podía hacer?

Aunque tal vez su comportamiento lo había precipitado.

No quería pensar que fuera su culpa.

¿Y si lo era?

Sherlock tuvo una especie de ataque de pánico y Mycroft lo encontró hecho un ovillo en el piso de la sala. Le recordó los tiempos cuando siendo de verdad pequeño, tenía pesadillas terribles y despertaba gritando. Había que abrazarlo hasta que se calmara, hasta que dejara de temblar.

-¿Qué pasa Sherlock? –preguntó Mycroft mientras acariciaba su cabeza tiernamente. No podía evitar verlo como un pequeño niño, siempre vulnerable.

No iba a responder pero no era necesario, sabía que era debido a John. Quien se iba a ir de verdad y su hermano al parecer, no haría nada al respecto.

/:::::/::::

John no estaba seguro, por supuesto que no estaba seguro. Pero lo había hecho y no había vuelta atrás porque no quería dar vuelta atrás. Aunque tal vez, si hablara con Sherlock, si le dejara ver el por qué lo había lastimado. Confesarle que desde aquel día en Harrods no concebía su vida sin su presencia y que daría cualquier cosa por borrar los meses previos y volver a comenzar.

¿Y si simplemente lo hacía? ¿Y si olvidaba los meses previos?

En el fondo sabía que quería esto, ser un soldado, ser un médico. Tan sólo en una ocasión se lo mencionó a Sherlock, quien lo desechó como si fuera la peor idea del mundo.

Pero no lo era, podía ser algo bueno, podía traerle mucha satisfacción.

Aunque no creía que pudiera haber mayor satisfacción que por una sola vez en su vida, ser algo más que sólo el mejor amigo de Sherlock.

Suspiró. Le dijeron que no podría haber escogido mejor momento, se perdería su ceremonia de graduación pero no tendría que esperar nada para ser asignado a su centro de entrenamiento. El tren salía en cinco minutos y sus padres ya se habían despedido de él. Estaban en estado de shock, no comprendían la razón de tan súbita decisión.

Su celular sonó, tendría que entregarlo una vez que llegara a su destino, así que tal vez fuera la última oportunidad que tendría de hablar con él. El nombre de Sherlock brillaba en la pantalla junto con una foto de los dos que había logrado tomar en uno de aquellos días en los que se la pasaba atento a los experimentos. Una foto única que miraba una y otra vez cuando nadie prestaba atención.

Justo en el momento en que iba a contestar, la llamada se cortó.

John no remarcó.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**La hermosa ventaja de los capítulos cortos cuando en los otros fics si no paso de las tres mil palabras me siento mal jaja.**_

_**OK, una aclaración, Harrods es una gran tienda departamental en Londres, totalmente representativa y enorme y hermosa.**_

_**Comentarios bienvenidos.**_

_**Like Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook.**_


	3. Perfect Time

**A TIME TO LOVE**

**_Nota de la autora: Fanfic participante del reto especial de fin de año "Todo depende del título" del foro I am SHER locked_**

**CAPÍTULO 3: PERFECT TIME**

No era la primera vez que se perdía, pero eso no ayudaba en nada. Ahora tenía siete años, la primera vez había sido a los cuatro. Había soltado la mano de su madre para poder ver más de cerca a los leones en el zoológico y cuando volteó, se encontraba muy lejos de dónde creía haber estado.

-¡Mamá! –gritó y comenzó a correr, justo lo contrario de lo que su madre le había dicho. Veía rostros borrosos de adultos pero ninguno era el de su madre. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y estaba gritando sin poderse controlar.

-¡John! –su madre lo atrapó entre sus brazos pero el niño no dejó de llorar. Estaba aterrorizado y aunque su madre lo había encontrado rápidamente, no podía dejar de imaginar que jamás la iba a volver a ver.

Por eso mismo, por ese recuerdo espantoso era que siempre tomaba su madre de la mano con excesiva firmeza y con lo que se podría calificar como desesperación. Su madre terminaba adolorida de la mano cada que regresaban a su casa y hubiera querido pedirle a John que no la apretara tanto, pero parecía ser lo único que lo hacía sentir seguro.

Y ahora estaba de nuevo perdido, llorando, en un lugar inmenso y en donde nadie parecía mirarlo si quiera.

Un niño pequeño, menudo, silencioso. Todos los adultos pasaban junto a él y aunque trataba de llamar la atención de alguno, no lo lograba. Por lo que se sentó y se quedó muy quieto junto al árbol de navidad esperando a que su madre lo encontrara como la vez anterior.

Fue cuando lo vio. De la mano de lo que parecía su hermano mayor en medio de lo que, sin lugar a dudas, era una discusión.

El hermano mayor soltó al menor y caminó con decisión hacía el departamento de ropa masculina. El menor se quedó quieto por un segundo antes de voltear hacia donde estaba sentado John.

-Estás perdido, lo cual no debería ser un problema puesto que permaneces dentro de la misma tienda dónde está tu madre –dijo el niño y John se impresionó. Se había acercado a él, lo miraba con media sonrisa en el rostro y esperaba una respuesta.

-Sí –dijo con timidez John. En la escuela era muy extrovertido, tenía amigos, jugaba futbol y en general era un niño feliz. Nadie sabía que tenía miedo, todos los días, de regresar a su casa y encontrarse solo; perdido o abandonado.

-No debiste soltarte de la mano a tu madre –dijo el chico delgado, alto (por lo menos más que John) y de piel tan blanca que parecía que no salía al sol.

-Yo sólo quería mirar los trenes –dijo John. Su madre caminaba con prisa, quería comprar la mayoría de los regalos navideños ese día y además de eso, tenía que regresar a su casa a hacer la cena.

-Tu madre está demasiado preocupada. Tu hermana va a terapia, un desorden alimenticio que comenzó durante la pubertad. Tu padre iba a ser despedido pero aceptó que le disminuyeran el sueldo con tal de que no se quedara sin trabajo.

John estaba sorprendido. ¿Cómo había sabido aquello? El chico se sentó a su lado y no pudo disimular una sonrisa. Parecía bastante complacido con la reacción de John ante sus palabras.

-El libro –dijo el chico ante la pregunta que jamás llegó a formular John.

Lo único que sostenía John en sus manos con firmeza era lo primero que había comprado su madre en una librería antes de entrar a la tienda departamental. Un libro. "Lidiando con adolescentes con bulimia"

-La probabilidad de que el adolescente en cuestión sea familiar tuyo es bastante grande –dijo el chico.- Y la probabilidad de que sea mujer es todavía más grande.

-Por lo tanto que fuera mi hermana y que estuviera en terapia es lo más lógico que pudiste decir –dijo finalmente John superando el terror que le deba la presencia de ese chico. ¿Terror? ¿O qué demonios era esa sensación que se había apoderado de su estómago y que parecía querer voltearlo de cabeza?

-Lo demás es sencillo en verdad. Tus zapatos gastados y que te aprietan por la manera en que mueves los pies constantemente. Tu pantalón es de mezclilla pero tiene hoyos, por lo que lo usas prácticamente a diario, además de que has crecido y comienza a quedarte corto.

John miró hacia abajo y comprobó que era verdad, su pantalón no le iba a servir mucho tiempo más.

-Tu suéter está limpio pero manchado y el color es ahora opaco, por lo tanto lo han lavado incontables ocasiones. Tu abrigo es de mujer pero como te queda grande, no es un gran problema. Tu hermana no lo quiere usar más porque dice que está pasado de moda.

John se miró los brazos, el abrigo negro que vestía le quedaba muy flojo y tenía que arremangarlo para poder sacar las manos. Pero era abrigador y su hermana casi no lo había usado.

-Conclusión, tienen dinero porque de otra manera no podrían comprar regalos en Harrods, más que nada para quedar bien con los familiares. Pero durante el año se han visto muy limitados por lo que no han tenido que usar la misma ropa una y otra vez.

-Entonces decir que mi padre no perdió su empleo sino que sólo gana menos fue por supuesto lo más lógico que pudiste decir –la mirada de John estaba clavada en el piso. Sentía un poco de vergüenza por su situación. En la escuela no importaba, tenía que llevar uniforme y si evitaba que se ensuciara su madre no tenía que lavarlo tan a menudo para no gastarlo.

Pero no podía ir al cine, tener una computadora y ni soñar con una consola de videojuegos. La comida era simple, jamás salían a comer ningún lado y se había acostumbrado a tomar agua porque su madre no compraba nada que pudiera parecer un lujo. Ni siquiera una Coca-Cola.

-Vaya, parece que has acertado a todo –dijo y el chico sonrió de oreja a oreja- sin embargo...

La sonrisa del chico se perdió.

-Sin embargo –continúo John- mi padre sí perdió su empleo pero consiguió otro, con menos sueldo, con más horas de trabajo.

-¡Siempre hay algo! –exclamó y John no pudo evitar reír por el súbito exabrupto.

-John Watson –dijo y extendió su mano mostrando la perfecta educación que le habían dado sus padres.

El chico parpadeó y miró la mano de John como si fuera algo desconocido.

-Sherlock Holmes –dijo y por fin tomó la mano de John y la estrechó por unos cinco segundos antes de soltarla.

Aquello había sido placentero. Tomar la mano de ese chico.

Ambos pensaron lo mismo.

/:::::/

-Pensé que estaría sufriendo un ataque de pánico –dijo la señora Watson al adolescente que estaba parado a su lado y con el cual había pasado aproximadamente quince minutos observando la interacción entre ambos niños.

-Pensé que habría importunado a alguna persona a tal grado que habrían llamado a seguridad de la tienda –dijo el chico que vestía sobriamente a pesar de no tener más de dieciséis años.

Los dos niños continuaron hablando, se habían sentado cada vez más cerca uno del otro, como si fueran a compartir algún secreto.

-Me parece que necesitaré que esta asociación continué –dijo el adolescente y la señora Watson estuvo de acuerdo. John no soportaba el hecho de perder de vista a su madre en la calle y a veces dudaba si la encontraría en casa después de la escuela. Pero ahora estaba sentado junto a un niño que no conocía previamente y sonreía de lo que él decía. Definitivamente, tenían que seguir en contacto.

* * *

**_Gracias por seguir leyendo._**

**_Como dije, la ventaja de los capítulos cortos es que se escriben rápido. Espero que les guste y si pudieran dejarme un comentario se los agradecería inmensamente. Yo soy de la opinión de que cualquier tipo de opinión me es útil así que, díganme algo jeje._**

**_Like Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook._**


	4. Bad Time

**A TIME TO LOVE **

_Nota de la autora: Fanfic participante del reto especial de fin de año "Todo depende del título" del foro I am SHER locked_

**CAPÍTULO 4: BAD TIME**

Ni un solo día fue sencillo y todo lo que tenía eran sus recuerdos. Al principio fue muy duro, triste y perdió la cuenta de las veces que quiso renunciar. No era como si físicamente no estuviera preparado, pero emocionalmente estaba destrozado.

Y pensar que los primeros meses no fueron tan malos no ayudó para nada. Se suponía que pasaría por el entrenamiento básico y luego sería reasignado para comenzar con los cursos de medicina. El problema es que cuando se da una declaratoria de guerra, las cosas no son como deberían haber sido.

Le permitieron hacer llamadas a sus familiares para despedirse pues no habría manera de que les otorgaran días para ir a sus hogares. Trató de tranquilizar a sus padres, su asignación era para un centro quirúrgico en Irak, lejos de los problemas reales que había en Afganistán. Podían estar tranquilos, literalmente iba como apoyo.

Aun así su madre lloró y la preocupación permeó la voz de su padre.

-Ten cuidado –dijo Harry cuando casi se le terminaba el tiempo de la llamada.

-Come –dijo él porque sabía que su hermana solía expresar su preocupación negándose sus necesidades básicas.

-No te preocupes por mí John –dijo ella y la llamada se cortó.

Tenía nada más una oportunidad de hacer una segunda llamada y rogaba porque contestara su celular. Marcó el número de memoria pero aun así cada dígito lo pulsó de manera temblorosa. Habían sido 6 meses sin saber nada de él. Cada que le permitían hacer una llamada siempre había hablado con sus padres.

Su madre le dijo cosas de Sherlock que le dolieron saber.

Que el día de la graduación se había ido a sentar afuera de su casa hasta que se hizo de noche y Mycroft pasó a recogerlo.

Que el día primer día de clases en la universidad había regresado caminado a casa de John y que le había rogado a su madre poder sentarse un rato en su cuarto.

Que su madre lo encontró dormido en su cama después de una hora, abrazando su almohada.

Que se había peleado varias veces con Mycroft y que había desaparecido del departamento de la calle Baker. Su madre lo sabía porque Mycroft la había llamado preguntando si Sherlock estaba en su casa.

Que en dos ocasiones lo encontraron sentado en Harrods, donde suelen colocar el árbol de navidad. Nadie sabía cómo había entrado.

Por eso, esa llamada era tan importante.

Contaba mentalmente las veces que sonaba el timbre y pensó que la llamada iría a buzón de voz pero en el último segundo contestó.

-Sherlock –dijo y de repente se quedó sin palabras. ¿Qué le podía decir? Creía que no había nada de qué preocuparse, creía que simplemente haría algún trabajo sencillo como ayudar en curaciones o hasta podrían enseñarlo a suturar o reducir fracturas. Tenía 18 años y sus conocimientos de medicina eran nulos y sus conocimientos bélicos aún más inexistentes, pero habían convocado a todos los elementos activos y después de 6 meses, él era un elemento activo.

-No vayas –dijo simplemente Sherlock y John sintió una punzada en el corazón.

-No puedo negarme, sería una corte marcial –dijo y era la verdad, más aún por la situación actual.

-Mycroft podría… -dijo pero se tuvo que interrumpir. Sherlock sabía lo que diría Mycroft, una especie de mini discurso sobre las obligaciones para con la nación y para con Su Majestad.

-Voy a regresar Sherlock, esto es temporal –dijo John y creyó escuchar una especie de suspiro del otro lado de la línea.- Voy a regresar y empezaré mi educación médica y tendré permisos para ir a casa y nos podremos ver y hablar por teléfono…

John se interrumpió. Quería decirle algo, quería decirle algo desde hacía mucho tiempo pero no quería que fuera de esa manera.

Había soñado que le confesaba muchas cosas mientras veían un cielo estrellado y el frío de la noche los envolvía, obligándolos a acercarse para conservar el calor. Podría ver sus ojos de color imposible y deleitarse en la manera en sus pupilas se dilataban cada que él se acercaba más de lo usual. Sherlock no podía ocultar ese tipo de cosas, no podía negar la reacción normal del cuerpo ante cierto estímulo.

Por eso soñaba que fuera así, algo íntimo. Quería mirar sus ojos cuando se lo dijera.

-Hay algo que quiero decirte –la voz de Sherlock interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Así no –respondió John.

-Cuando regreses –dijo la voz de Sherlock y John estuvo casi seguro de que tembló ligeramente al pronunciar esas palabras.

-Te he escrito –dijo súbitamente John.

-No he recibido nada –respondió Sherlock. John sonrió, sabía que su amigo estaría pensando quién había interferido para que él no recibiera las cartas que le había escrito.

-No las he enviado –dijo y escuchó una especie de bufido del otro lado de la línea.- Si, es estúpido, escribir cartas para no enviarlas pero…

-Lo que me dices en las cartas, quieres decírmelo en persona –dijo Sherlock y John no pensó que está vez fuera una magnífica deducción. Si fuera algo para sorprenderse no habría pasado lo de Victor, jamás habrían dejado de hablarse y tal vez John habría aplicado para una universidad en Londres en vez del ejército.

-Sí –respondió porque no podía decir otra cosa, si hubiera hablado algo más, habría terminado diciéndole que lo amaba a tal grado que lo único que hacía era pensar en él.

-Entonces hablaremos cuando regreses John –dijo y le pareció una buena idea.

-Sí Sherlock.

-Cuídate John –dijo.

-Sí Sherlock –respondió y antes de tener oportunidad de decir otra cosa, la línea se quedó como muerta.

-¡Watson! –Gritó el oficial de comunicaciones.- ¡Muévete muchacho!

John salió corriendo hacía las barracas donde ya lo esperaba su bolsa para el viaje perfectamente organizada. Las cartas para Sherlock siempre estaban bien guardadas entre su ropa, cada día escribía un poco más, una hoja más; cuando le parecía lo suficiente, las doblaba y las guardaba en un sobre.

Llevaba 10 cartas escritas y cuando Sherlock finalmente las leyera, porque planeaba dárselas de cualquier manera; no habría manera de que dudara jamás de sus sentimientos.

* * *

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo. De verdad, me siento muy agradecida por todas las visitas que tiene este fanfic pero, ¿y si me dejan un comentario? De verdad estaría exageradamente feliz y me ayudarían con este proceso ... el creativo jeje.**_

_**Mil gracias a Sandra, Ale, Agustina y a Lizeth, que me han estado acompañando, dejando comentarios sobre la coherencia, estructura y escritura en general de este fanfic. Y Sandra que se ha llevado el trabajo rudo de la ortografía.**_

_**Y ya tengo el siguiente capítulo (y el siguiente) así que, pues ustedes dicen, si le gusta me apuro a subir jejeje.**_

_**Like Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook.**_


	5. Sweet Time

**A TIME TO LOVE (Tiempo de amar)**

_Nota de la autora: Fanfic participante del reto especial de fin de año "Todo depende del título" del foro I am SHER locked_

**CAPÍTULO 5: SWEET TIME**

Unas horas después de la llamada que tuvo con Sherlock sus órdenes indicaban que debía partir a una base área desde donde volarían hasta un destino que no conocían con exactitud. Sólo sabía que el centro quirúrgico estaba en la frontera de Irak.

Durante el viaje en avión John no pudo dormir, pero se perdió en un lugar feliz de sus recuerdos. Había veces que recordaba el día en Harrods o cuando Sherlock fue transferido a su sencilla escuela para ser su compañero. Nadie lo entendía, cómo era que un niño rico que acudía a la mejor escuela primaria de Londres ahora estudiaba en una escuela común y corriente.

La respuesta era simple pero nadie parecía entenderlo. Por John, obviamente.

Pero a veces recordaba el día en que un grupo de chicas de la antigua escuela de Sherlock se cruzaron en el camino de ambos. Ya eran adolescentes, tenían 12 años y era ya parte de su rutina el regresar diario caminando a casa de John.

Ese día John tenía calor y Sherlock sugirió que compraran paletas de hielo. Sherlock adoraba ver cómo John comía paletas de hielo. De fresa, de preferencia, con forma cilíndrica, que venían en empaque metalizado. No entendía muy bien por qué le encantaba pero había convertido en pasatiempo el hecho clasificar las reacciones de su cuerpo ante ese hecho.

Frecuencia cardíaca elevada. Sí, el corazón siempre le latía como loco cuando John sacaba la paleta de su empaque. Era anticipación, era obvio, y la disfrutaba enormemente.

Frecuencia respiratoria elevada. Cuando John iba acercando la paleta a su boca, Sherlock sentía que le faltaba el aire y que sus pulmones se veían compelidos a trabajar a lo doble o triple de lo normal para llevar oxígeno a su cerebro.

Había veces que sentía como un mareo por el hecho tan simple de ver a John abriendo la boca para chupar la paleta.

Por lo que cuando las chicas los interrumpieron y John no sacó la paleta del empaque, Sherlock comenzó a enojarse.

Una de ellas se llamaba Irene y del tiempo que Sherlock convivió con ella en la escuela, lo único que recordaba eran sus codos y sus rodillas que parecían destacar. Ahora al volverla a ver no se parecía en nada al recuerdo que tenía de ella y le sorprendió lo que la pubertad hacía en las personas.

Era hermosa y se veía más grande de lo que era, captaba las miradas de todos a su alrededor y Sherlock pasó más tiempo del que hubiera querido viéndola sin decir nada.

-Holmes, es una sorpresa encontrarte, pensé que te habían mandado a estudiar al extranjero –dijo Irene mientras se acercaba. Su séquito de chicas la seguían unos pasos detrás y se reían entre ellas sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Sherlock.

-Tu desinformación es obvia Irene –dijo Sherlock quien comenzaba a sobreponerse del impacto de verla. Comenzó a analizarla por partes y no comprendió porqué le habían llamado la atención sus labios rojos, sus pómulos o su desarrollo mamario.

Era tan aburrido aquello, tener que entablar una conversación cuando John tenía una paleta de hielo en sus manos y podía estar ahora contando las veces que unos escalofríos incomprensibles lo recorrían cada que John sacaba la paleta de su boca con una especie de chasquido.

Entonces John dio media vuelta y no espero a ser presentado, porque Sherlock no lo iba a presentar, y simplemente se fue caminando con prisa hasta dar vuelta en la esquina más cercana. Camino, por cierto, que no llevaba a su casa y que lo único que lograría era que tuviera que dar una vuelta por el parque para bajar de nuevo a la misma calle, un poco más adelante.

Eso no tenía lógica, ¿por qué John se había ido de esa manera?

Y de una manera ilógica igualmente, Sherlock salió corriendo atrás de él, dejando a Irene con la palabra en la boca. Hasta sus oídos llegaron las risas de las chicas que estaban con ella y unas palabritas susurradas, "son novios". Imposible saber quién lo había dicho y no era algo que le interesara averiguar. Lo que quería era alcanzar a John antes de que la paleta se derritiera.

-¡John! –gritó cuando lo vio sentado en una banca. Había sacado la paleta y la estaba chupando sin sacarla de su boca. Sus labios estarían fríos y el pensamiento golpeó a Sherlock con una intensidad tremenda. Quería probar el sabor a fresa de la paleta y la frialdad de los labios de John. Tenía unas ganas innegables de pasar su lengua sobre los labios de John.

No sé dio cuenta de que estaba viendo fijamente a John pero el chico si lo hizo. Le maravillaba la manera en que Sherlock había pasado de un estado de perplejidad al encontrarse con aquella muchachilla frente a la paletería, a uno de excitación.

Si, para John eran claras las señales y le divertían verlas en su amigo. Había llegado a comer paletas de hielo en temperaturas de congelación con tal ver esas señales. Sherlock se perdía para el mundo y sólo tenía ojos para John. O más bien sólo existía para John porque ponía toda su atención y concentración en él cuando lo escuchaba abrir el empaque de la paleta.

Y entonces venía la dilatación de pupilas, sus ojos perdían todo color y se volvían negros. Luego escuchaba como su respiración se volvía rápida y abría la boca para lamerse los labios. Después sus brazos parecían como piel de gallina y todos los vellos que los cubrían se levantaban de manera visible.

Luego de eso, conforme la paleta se iba terminando, la distancia entre ambos era casi inexistente y lo único que faltaba era que se besaran.

Pero entonces recordaban que tenían 12 años y que no tenían idea de qué estaba pasando por sus cabezas.

Sin embargo, ese día después de cruzarse con Irene, Sherlock no pudo evitar tocar los labios de John con sus dedos. Lo hizo cuando por fin sacó la paleta de su boca y lo miró entre divertido y enojado.

¿Enojado? ¿Por qué estaba enojado John? Ah sí, pensó Sherlock, algo había pasado mientras hablaba con Irene que hizo que John saliera casi corriendo del lugar. A duras penas lo había recordado porque todo en su mente se reducía a un único pensamiento, los labios de John.

Por eso no pudo detener su mano cuando la acercó hasta la cara de John para poner dos dedos sobre la frialdad de la piel de su amigo. Recorrió temblorosamente de un lado a otro el labio inferior antes de retirar sus dedos. Dedos que, inmediatamente, viajaron a sus propios labios para sentir el contraste de la textura, temperatura y ¿sabor?

Delicioso.

De manera indirecta había probado el sabor de la paleta sobre los labios de John.

-Espera aquí –dijo Sherlock mientras se lanzaba a toda prisa a la calle dónde estaba la paletería.

-¿A dónde vas? –le gritó John.

-¡Necesitamos otra paleta! –alcanzó a responder antes de perderse de vista.

* * *

**_Gracias por seguir leyendo._**

**_Sigo pensando en la ventaja de los capítulos cortos, pero no puedo evitar escribir capítulos largos en los otros fanfics porque también me encanta._**

**_Ahora, muchas a gracias a todos los que pasan por aquí, dejen o no comentario, para mi su presencia en este experimento de historia corta me encanta. Sé que es parte de un reto, pero como siempre, acabo haciendo mucho más complicada la historia de lo que pensé. En el esquema original, el siguiente sería el penúltimo capítulo, luego el final y luego el epílogo. _**

**_Pero he cambiado el plan porque Sandra, quién me ayuda con la ortografía, me pidió saber qué dicen las cartas._**

**_Así que esperen un poco más información antes del final._**

**_Sigo expresando mi eterna gratitud a Sandra, Liz y Agustina que literalmente han leído todo lo que he escrito (todos y cada uno de los fanfics que he publicado); de verdad chicas, sin su apoyo no tengo idea de que sería de mí. _**

**_Y Ale, muchas muchas gracias, en serio, tu me apoyas a otro nivel y de verdad lo agradezco. Eres genial._**

**_Youko Saiyo, ese waaa! fue algo bueno? Jejeje_**

**_maisfeliu, es cierto, sufren y en general no me gusta que sufran pero así fue el plan y espero que valga la pena el sufrimiento._**

**_Lily B. Watson, gracias! Y si, siempre ando en busca de comentarios. Profundizar en los diálogos, me parece perfecto, aunque mucho se trata de las cosas que nunca se dijeron y debería haberlo hecho. De pequeños son adorables y añadiré otro capítulo KidLock para que veamos que lo son jeje._**

**_Ahora, ¿ven como los comentarios lo cambian todo? Gracias a Lily tendré otro KidLock y gracias a Sandra (Merenwen) conoceremos las cartas. Así que si comentan, podrían tener su deseos hechos realidad. Jejejeje_**

**_Gracias de igual manera. _**

**_Like Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook._**


	6. Hot Time

**A TIME TO LOVE**

_Nota de la autora: Fanfic participante del reto especial de fin de año "Todo depende del título" del foro I am SHER locked_

**CAPITULO 6: HOT TIME**

Carta número 5 de John para Sherlock

Querido Sherlock:

Seguro debes estar riendo. No de leer algo que empiece con un "querido Sherlock", pero es que no sé cómo llamarte. ¿Amor? Eso te haría reír aún más.

Últimamente me encuentro recordando todos los días que pasamos juntos, no hay mucho más que pueda hacer y tampoco me encuentro deseando no pensar en ello. Los días son pesados, jamás había hecho tanta actividad física y me encuentro adolorido el día entero.

Pero estar lejos me ha hecho valorar lo que tenemos. Sherlock, tú y yo tenemos algo. Creo que ya no es posible negarlo. Y la verdad, creo que lo hemos tenido desde siempre. Desde aquel día en que nos conocimos, algo sucedió, aunque no supimos qué. Recuerdo que el tocar tu mano por ese ínfimo momento me causó un sentimiento que no supe entender.

Éramos niños y lo que más necesitábamos en ese momento era un amigo. Uno con el que pudiéramos sentirnos tan bien, que fuéramos capaces de tirar las máscaras y mostrarnos tal cual somos.

Porque Sherlock, con todos usas una máscara, hasta con Mycroft y tus padres. Pero conmigo es diferente. Yo estoy seguro de que conozco al verdadero Sherlock Holmes. Y amo al verdadero Sherlock Holmes. Así, simple, sin necesidad de adornos. Te amo.

Yo sé que no lo parece, pero conmigo es de la misma manera. Uso una máscara porque en general me da miedo que me conozcan. No creo que sea algo fuera de lo normal, el que temamos que los demás piensen mal de nosotros si expresamos lo que realmente pensamos. Pero contigo puedo hablar de lo que sea, decir lo que sea y jamás me juzgarás.

La mayoría de las veces no estás de acuerdo y sé que muchas veces me dejas hablar sin hacerme caso, pero hay veces que cuando lo que te digo es importante, me escuchas.

Como aquel día que convencimos a Mycroft de llevarnos a la playa. Dicen que hay playas exóticas y mil veces más hermosas, pero para mí no hay nada mejor que Dover. Con sus acantilados y arena gruesa, con su falta total de sombra y con su mar finito recortado por la costa francesa.

-¡Sherlock se puede ver Francia! – recuerdo gritarte al mismo tiempo que me echaba a correr hacía la arena.

-Sí John, se puede ver Francia –respondiste con ese tono aburrido al que tan acostumbrado estaba. Pero nunca me has engañado, tu tono no expresaba lo que realmente sentías. No sé si lo sepas, tal vez pienses que eras muy sutil, pero estaba perfectamente consciente de que me seguías con la mirada.

Siempre lo has hecho, cuando crees que no presto atención, me ves con interés. Eso me gusta, no creas nada diferente.

Pasamos el día entero en la playa, aunque tuvimos que recubrirte con una gruesa capa de bloqueador. No puedes negar que te divertiste, yo me di cuenta, sonreías, de esa manera que yo sé.

Si Sherlock, tienes una sonrisa única para mí y no la he visto que la uses con nadie más. Así que es mía, la reclamo como posesión.

Cuando por fin regresamos a dónde Mycroft se había construido una especie de refugio contra el sol con una sombrilla y una silla de playa, era ya muy tarde. Se había dormido y conforme fue avanzando el sol durante el día, sus pies y piernas habían quedado descubiertos. Se había intentado tapar con una toalla pero no lo había logrado del todo.

-Mycroft –dije mientras lo tocaba en el hombro. No obtuve respuesta más que un sonoro ronquido.

-¡Mycroft te quemaste los pies! –gritaste casi a todo pulmón.

Tu hermano saltó casi cayéndose de la silla. Cuando por fin se repuso del susto, atendimos sus pies quemados lo mejor que pudimos. Después de eso regresamos al hotel y fue hasta la noche que el dolor comenzó a incomodar a Mycroft.

Lo dejamos en el restaurant del hotel, al que bajó sin poder ponerse sus tenis, ni siquiera unas sandalias, por el terrible dolor que sentía. Su piel estaba casi ampollada, a pesar de haber usado una pomada para quemaduras que nos recomendaron en la farmacia.

Fuimos a comprar dulces a la tienda del hotel mientras tu hermano se comía un pastel de chocolate. No nos tardamos demasiado, pero cuando regresamos había alguien sentado en la mesa con Mycroft.

Tal vez no lo recuerdes, no creo que para ti haya sido lo más trascendental del día, pero en esa ocasión fue cuando conocimos a Greg.

Sí, Sherlock, a Lestrade.

Casi irrumpes en la mesa gritando ¡ese es mi lugar! Tuve que detenerte porque no habías tomado en cuenta que Mycroft no estaba prestando atención a sus pies quemados sino a Greg.

Después de unos minutos se levantó de la mesa pero regresó en cuestión de momentos. Traía un plátano que peló por completo y a pesar de la negativa inicial de tu hermano, dejó que el chico desconocido le pusiera la cáscara sobre la quemadura.

Remedio de su abuela, dijo. Y Mycroft, como si no fuera nada trascendente el que un muchacho desconocido le hubiera ayudado con sus pies, siguió hablando con él de la manera más tranquila.

He visto a tu hermano hablar con multitud de personas, siempre logrando imponer su autoridad aún desde que era muy joven. Te puedo asegurar que ese día me sorprendí por cómo se comportaba con él.

De cierta manera era tímido, le costaba verlo a los ojos aunque pudiera seguir la conversación sin inmutarse. Cuando lo miraba, era porque Greg se había volteado, y Mycroft entonces recorría su rostro como si lo estuviera absorbiendo.

Al día siguiente queríamos seguir jugando en la playa, era nuestro segundo día y por la tarde tendríamos que regresar a Londres. Mycroft se refugió en la sombra, negándose rotundamente a dar un paso fuera, casi en plan vampírico.

Corrimos todo el día y en cierto momento me dio mucha sed, por lo que regresé al refugio de Mycroft pero tuve que detenerme en seco. Frente a mí, tu hermano y Greg se estaba besando, de esa manera que ves en las películas, con algo que sólo se puede calificar de pasión.

Jamás supe en qué momento habías caminado hasta mí, por eso, cuando escuché tu voz susurrada en mi oído, salté.

-Pensé que nadie jamás se fijaría en sus cachetes de ardilla –dijiste y me hiciste reír.

-Tu hermano no tiene cachetes de ardilla –respondí pero seguía riendo. Recargaste tu barbilla en mi hombro izquierdo y continuamos observando como Mycroft y Greg podían abstraerse del mundo para dedicarse su entera atención.

Permanecimos en silencio hasta que tú, casi sin querer ser escuchado, dijiste: No creo que nadie me quiera así nunca.

Sentí un terrible deseo de abrazarte, de demostrarte que eso no era cierto. Mientras yo estuviera a tu lado, eso no sería cierto jamás.

-Yo te quiero así –dije aunque no podía estar seguro de que lo escuchaste, dudé que lo hubieras hecho. Pero sonreías al darte la vuelta, esa sonrisa de la que hablo, la que sólo es para mí.

Un segundo después, te habías marchado. Greg y Mycroft se miraban de la manera más tonta, sonriendo a la menor provocación.

Tú estabas caminando por la playa, de regreso a dónde habíamos estado jugando. Tenía que recordar que apenas habíamos cumplido diez años y no se suponía que pudiéramos querer a nadie así.

Pero Sherlock, yo te quiero así, nunca lo dudes.

* * *

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo.**_

_**Wow, de verdad, me siento impactada por el número de visitas que ha tenido este fanfic en tan corto tiempo. **_

_**Y si, la línea temporal está un poco de cabeza. Cuando se conocen tiene 7 años, el capítulo de la paleta de hielo sucede cuando tiene 12 y esté de la playa es cuando tienen 10. Otra aclaración, para que yo considere coherente un KidLock y un TeenLock, para mi Sherlock y John deben tener la misma edad.**_

_**Gracias torredemarfil, te echaste todos de una sentada pero me comentaste cada uno, genial amiga.**_

_**Merenwen, sigo y seguiré diciendo, gracias por el beteo. Y cómo no voy a consentirte con las cartas, es un placer.**_

_**Youko Saiyo, ah perfecto que el waaa! haya sido algo bueno jajaja. Gracias por tus palabras.**_

_**LadyeBlue, si, soy igual de cursi, yo también lo vi así jejeje.**_

_**maisfeliu, si lo saben pero son expertos en la negación. **_

_**Y a los que han marcado como favorito el fic, gracias, de verdad.**_

_**Ya saben, comentarios bienvenidos y super apreciados.**_

_**Like Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook.**_


	7. Bee Time

**A TIME TO LOVE**

_Nota de la autora: Fanfic participante del reto especial de fin de año "Todo depende del título" del foro I am SHER locked_

**CAPÍTULO 7: BEE TIME**

**Carta 13 de John para Sherlock**

Querido Sherlock:

Odio esto. El calor, la sequedad del ambiente, el silencio. Estamos haciendo prácticas en el desierto, a veces siento que me ahogo, que literalmente no puedo respirar y la sensación inminente de muerte me invade.

Mi teniente dice que es un ataque de pánico pero no entiendo por qué me está sucediendo esto. Sólo sé que por las noches, cuando eso me llega a suceder, no puedo conciliar el sueño y me pongo a ver el cielo estrellado. Me imagino que no estoy aquí, que estoy contigo en vez de esta realidad.

Algunos de mis compañeros me han encontrado afuera, en el frío terrible y han entablado conversaciones mientras fuman todos los cigarros que son capaces. Me he enterado de sus familias, de sus novias, de sus sueños, de sus miedos.

Cuando ellos me preguntan a mí, sólo puedo hablar de ti.

Mi mejor amigo es un genio. Mi mejor amigo sabe todo de una persona con sólo verla. Mi mejor amigo no está consciente de lo maravilloso que es. Bueno, eso no lo he dicho en voz alta. De por si me lanzan miradas extrañadas cada que no puedo hablar de otra cosa que no seas tú.

-John, ese Sherlock, ¿es tu novio? –preguntó mi teniente una de tantas veces que me escuchó hablar de ti. Te debo confesar que no pude responder por unos cuantos segundos.

-Es mi amigo –dije. Es lo que somos no, hasta el día de hoy, es lo que somos. Aunque para mi eres mil cosas más que no se puede expresar con una etiqueta como amigo o novio.

-Pues sí que es un buen amigo –dijo y yo asentí.

Y si no puedo hablar de ti entonces te recuerdo. Esos días en la mansión de campo de tu familia, aquel lugar al que Mycroft le decía hogar mientras tú negabas con la cabeza. Si Sherlock, yo sabía perfectamente dónde está tu hogar. Puesto que el mío está en el mismo lugar.

Por eso, cuando regrese a tu lado, habré regresado a mi hogar. Cuando por fin después de toda esta insensatez, me recibas entre tus brazos. Pero me estoy desviando, sé que tuvimos muchos días en la mansión.

¿Recuerdas cómo me recibieron al principio tus padres? Debo confesarte que me sentí como bicho raro. Tenían todo el dinero del mundo, su vida era tan diametralmente diferente a la mía y lo que me veía extrañando era que no había una sola televisión o computadora en toda la casa.

Entonces creí comprender la razón de que vivieras en el aburrimiento constante y creí entender por qué estabas con Mycroft en Londres. Claro me equivocaba, debí saber que esa no era la razón y que un adolescente fuera el responsable de un niño en una ciudad inmensa era simple y sencillamente por mí.

Cuando comencé mis visitas regulares a la mansión de tu familia aprendí mucho de lo que significaba ser un Holmes. Largos días donde lo único que había que hacer era leer, caminar y evitar perderse en la inmensidad.

-John –recuerdo tu voz desde el jardín. Había que bajar unas escaleras anchas para llegar al jardín victoriano, en perfecto orden, preciosamente cuidado. Siempre tenía que correr detrás de ti, te movías con una rapidez propia de quién conoce el lugar.

-John –tu voz ahora provenía de entre los árboles que había más allá de laberinto de setos. Me había finalmente aprendido el camino para cruzarlo sin gran problema y cuando salí del otro lado estabas esperando aunque desapareciste en cuanto me viste.

Tuve que seguir caminando en pos de mi nombre, lo pronunciabas con unos minutos de diferencia para asegurarte de que no me hubiera perdido. Estabas junto al estanque, me senté a tu lado.

-John, lee esto –dijiste en tu clásica manera de ordenar y pusiste un libro en mis manos.

-Sherlock, es un libro de química –dije y tu mirada denotó lo terrible que era que redundara en lo obvio.- No podré pronunciar ni la mitad pero si insistes.

Y leía, cosas que sólo tu mente podría entender.

Los alimentos en la mansión eran para ser mencionados. En el desayuno éramos sólo Mycroft, tú y yo. Era bastante relajado y al principio no entendía porque tu hermano parecía determinado en desaparecer toda la comida.

-Come John, todo lo que puedas –dijiste aunque para nada hiciste lo que sugerías. Cuando no te hice caso me arrepentí por completo.

A medio día tan sólo hubo unos pocos sándwiches y esperaba una gran cena en la tarde. Parecía ser un gran evento para lo cual había que vestirse adecuadamente, aún con siete años me hiciste vestir un traje que Mycroft había mandado a hacer a la medida para mí.

No era mi momento favorito del día, debo decirte que las porciones que servían en tu casa me provocaban risa. La comida era buena pero siempre me quedaba con hambre. Tú lo sabias, porque tenías escondido en tu cuarto una buena colección de dulces, galletas y pasteles. Cada vez que mi estómago sonaba, me dabas algo extra de comer.

Tanto tu madre como tú comparten esa estilizada belleza y una casi nula necesidad por el alimento, pero debo confesar que comprendía la expresión resignada de Mycroft cada que nos sentábamos a comer algún platillo francés que parecía hecho para provocar pero no para satisfacer.

-John ¿deseas comer algo más? –preguntaba tu madre y tu movías la cabeza ligeramente, negando.

-No señora, ha sido suficiente –mentía aún a costa del dolor de mi estómago. Había aprendido que tu madre consideraba inadecuada a una persona que comiera demasiado. Y lo último que querías era que tu madre me considerara inadecuado.

Agua, mucha agua. La técnica de Mycroft de beber vaso tras vaso parecía funcionar.

Pero eso siempre fue lo menos importante de las visitas. Lo más importante es que teníamos el día para nosotros y que aunque me asignaron una habitación contigua a la tuya, jamás la usé. ¿Recuerdas cómo nos comportábamos cuando estábamos allá? Era un juego Sherlock, un juego muy interesante.

Durante los años de infancia fue algo inocente. No nos queríamos separar ni a sol ni a sombra, en general te quedabas dormido en el escritorio o junto a mis pies en la cama, cuando lograbas combatir el sueño lo suficiente para dejar de lado tus experimentos.

Abejas, en la mansión todo era observar a las abejas y anotar con minucia cada cosa que veías. El único momento en que esto me causó miedo fue cuando quisiste meter una colmena a la habitación. ¿Recuerdas cómo corrí pensando que me iban a perseguir?

Nunca hablamos de aquello, de cómo llegaste esa vez, después de cenar algo que ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre y te acostaste junto a mí. Ya teníamos edad suficiente para ser conscientes de nuestros sentimientos pero no el valor suficiente para confesarlos. Ese día tenía mucha hambre y cuando te dejaste caer en la cama a mi lado, a escasos centímetro de mi cuerpo, mi estómago rugió.

Sonreíste, sabías que hacer, pero cuando fuiste a revisar el pequeño almacén de comida chatarra lo encontraste vació. Saliste a toda prisa de la habitación y demoraste unos minutos, cuando regresaste tenías un frasco de miel en las manos. Lo único que pudiste sacar de la cocina sin ser visto.

Y entonces regresaste a tu lado de la cama, tu cabeza sobre la almohada, tus ojos clavados en los míos. Esa era nuestra posición. De esa manera acababan todos nuestros días hasta que el sueño me reclamaba. Aunque ese día lo último que tenía era sueño.

De verdad no sé qué estabas pensando, recuerdo el brillo de tus ojos como si hubieras tenido la mejor idea del mundo. Escuché que abriste el frasco y estoy más que seguro de que cuando vi tus dedos recubiertos con la espesa miel mi rostro reflejó la sorpresa. Dudaste por un segundo, sólo eso.

A falta de cuchara, tus dedos hacían un trabajo bastante bueno y nunca jamás podré negar lo deliciosa que es la miel de los Holmes. Pero al final tenía miel sobre mi rostro, cuello y creo que hasta en el cabello. Sonreímos y estuvo a punto de levantarme para irme a lavar la cara al baño cuando tu mano en mi brazo me detuvo.

Sherlock, a veces me pregunto si esas noches no fueron sueños, si no estaba alucinando por algo que pusiste en la miel. Debes comprender que repentinamente sentir tu lengua recorrer mi cara, tocando cada lugar que tuviera una mancha de miel, con excepción de mi boca.

Cuando tu lengua encontró el rastro de miel hacía mi cuello descubrí un mar de sensaciones que no conocía y debo confesar que no tengo idea de qué sonido escuchaste. Sólo recuerdo la manera en que tu rostro pareció enrojecer y cómo te esforzabas para no reírte.

-Niños –dijo la voz de Mycroft desde la puerta entre abierta.- No hagan tonterías.

Pero ya no éramos unos niños, oficialmente cumplirías 14 años al día siguiente. A partir de ese día, cada fin de semana lo pasábamos en tu mansión, jugando. Jugando a que no necesitábamos otra cosa, a que no deseábamos otra cosa. Que nos bastaban esas sensaciones que nos recorrían cuando estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro.

Sherlock, no me arrepiento. Hubiera querido que fuéramos un poco más sinceros en esos días, que no nos hubiera costado tanto trabajo el confesarnos lo que pasaba por nuestra cabeza. Pero no me arrepiento.

Parecía que todo el día lo vivíamos para abrir ese frasco de miel en la cama.

* * *

**_Gracias por seguir leyendo._**

**_Y vamos evolucionando en la relación, espero que sea de su agrado. Gracias por todos sus comentarios._**

**_Ale, de verdad agradezco todas tus porras y tu apoyo en la página, eres genial._**

**_Agus, Mónica y Lizeth, gracias por sus comentarios y anotaciones. Aunque luego me es difícil compaginar por ejemplo, lo de párrafos equilibrados con lo de párrafos largos (Agus y Mónica jejeje). Pero me da gusto que John escriba mejor que yo, por algo es el cronista de Sherlock. Y seguro Agus me reconoce en este capítulo, tuve que reescribirlo para incluir diálogos, jajaja, sorry._**

**_Y a tus pies Sandra, gracias por el beteo._**

**_Youko Saiyo, gracias! Si vieras que me causo duda lo de los cachetes de ardilla, pero veo que si funcionó jejeje._**

**_Anjiiel, mil gracias._**

**_Y pues ojalá que sigan disfrutando esta historia. De hecho, ya hubiera llegado a su final de no ser por sus comentarios._**

**_Por lo tanto, comentarios bienvenidos, apreciados y muy agradecidos._**

**_Like Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook._**


	8. Anguish Time

**A TIME TO LOVE**

**_Nota de la autora: Fanfic participante del reto especial de fin de año "Todo depende del título" del foro I am SHER locked_**

**CAPÍTULO 8: ANGUISH TIME**

**Carta 16 de John para Sherlock**

17 de enero

Querido Sherlock:

Quisiera enviar estás cartas, pero sé que lo único que provocaría es que tomaras un avión a una zona de guerra. Lo último que quiero es que estés aquí.

Aunque no envíe la carta, no puedo escribir nuestra localización actual, sólo te puedo decir que seguimos en Irak. Es como otro mundo, siento que podría llamarte la atención porque es un mundo de secretos y verdades a medias.

La gente siempre nos miente. Acompaño a mi teniente durante las mañanas a la clínica gratuita, tenemos que caminar por entre el mercado para llegar a donde se encuentra ubicada. La gente nos mira de cierta manera cuando lo hacen de frente, pero hay cierto grado de agresividad en su rostro cuando lo hacen de reojo.

Agradecen nuestra ayuda, la consulta, los pocos medicamentos. Pero es todo, desearían que nos hubiéramos retirado hace mucho tiempo. No los culpo, pero el clima siempre esta tenso y pareciera que esperamos que pase algo.

Por lo mismo no hay opciones, o estamos en la clínica o estamos en el hospital. Es en la clínica donde veo la interacción de las familias, lo poco que confían en nosotros y como sólo acuden cuando de verdad la necesidad los sobrepasa.

No tengo suficiente fuerza para escribir una carta larga, el sueño me reclama.

18 de enero

Sherlock no quiero estar aquí. Ellos no quieren que estemos aquí y mucho menos por la guerra que tenemos prácticamente encima. No tiene sentido, pero si se van a unir sería entre ellos, aunque no compartan por completo las creencias del otro. Nosotros somos extraños, siempre seremos ajenos a esta tierra.

Por eso quisiera estar a tu lado. Poder hacer lo que siempre quise hacer. Acostarme a tu lado, rodearte con mis brazos y apretarte con fuerza para hacerte saber que pasara lo que pasara, yo estaba contigo.

Y ahora estamos lejos, ¿Sherlock por qué? ¿Por qué pasó lo que pasó? ¿De verdad dudabas tanto de lo que yo siento por ti? Se me hace increíble, después de tantos años, de tantas cosas. De todos modos no tenías la seguridad.

Lo pienso en retrospectiva, amor y sólo puedo razonarlo como que fue un experimento. ¿Pero qué variable te llevó a necesitar poner a prueba lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro?

19 de enero

¿Fue por Sebastian?

Pensarás que no tengo otra cosa que hacer, hay veces que no, que simplemente uso la práctica de tiro para darle mil veces vueltas a lo que tengo en la cabeza. Soy muy bueno con las armas, ¿quién lo hubiera imaginado?

Pero cuando no tengo otra cosa que hacer más que disparar incontables ocasiones, me encuentro buscando un sentido para que yo esté aquí. Si, lo consideré alguna vez pero Sherlock, con tal de estar a tu lado, habría abandonado semejante idea.

No fue una gran idea si lo valoro fríamente, lo hice en un momento de total desesperación. Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, más me vale hacer lo que me dicen y regresar en una pieza. Por lo que, amor, ¿fue por Sebastian verdad?

Tendría que habértelo dicho, en vez de eso lo dedujiste por mi comportamiento. Pero deberías haber recordado los hechos duros, los que no tenían posibilidad de ser cambiados. Como el hecho de que Sebastian era un estudiante agresivo que desde el primer día nos causó problemas. Odiaba el hecho de que te molestara y que te aventara hacía la pared cada que pasaba a tu lado.

Muchas veces me vi tentado a aventarlo yo, a regresarle los golpes y los moretones. Pero me detuve, no quería complicar las cosas, pensaba que iría disminuyendo con el tiempo. Lo que nunca supe era que el problema no iba a disminuir porque Sebastian te molestaba por mi culpa.

El día que me acorraló después de la práctica de futbol pensé que quería lastimarme, fue una completa sorpresa lo que sucedió. Me lanzó contra los casilleros y golpeé de tal forma con la espalda que caí de sentón sobre el piso. Antes de que pudiera levantarme lo tenía sobre mí.

Fue horrible Sherlock y por lo mismo debí decírtelo y expresarte lo desagradable que es que alguien se imponga sobre ti y trate de hacer lo que su voluntad le manda. Odié a Sebastian a tal grado que no toleraba su presencia, ¿por qué creíste algo diferente amor?

Odié que sus labios fueran los primeros que yo probara y odié que intentara tocarme y se atreviera a levantar mi ropa para poner sus manos sobre mí. La sorpresa duró sólo momentos, lo siguiente que supe era que había logrado quitarlo a base de golpes y que su rostro sangraba profusamente.

Creo que le rompí la nariz.

-¿John? –preguntaste ese día cuando me acurruqué a tu lado pero no dejé que me miraras a los ojos.

-No Sherlock, ahora no –te respondí mientras ocultaba el rostro en tu costado, mis manos aferradas a mi propio suéter.

-¿John? –volviste a intentarlo y entonces me quede en silencio con los ojos cerrados, tratando de tragarme las lágrimas. No fue nada más, sólo fue eso Sherlock, pero fue una impotencia terrible y me asqueaba el recordarlo.

Una semana después llevaste a Victor a tu casa y quería gritarte, ¿por qué amor? ¿Por qué me lastimabas de esa manera?

21 de enero

Tenemos que dejar atrás todo lo demás, Sherlock, ya no importa nada de lo que pasó durante los últimos meses. No pensaremos nunca jamás en Victor ni en Sebastian, ¿de acuerdo?

Sí lo sé, cuando de repente su presencia irrumpió en nuestros días en la mansión, lo detesté. Tu madre decía lo adecuado que era, la buena familia de la que era parte, su brillante futuro. Todo lo que yo no era. Sherlock, ni siquiera tenía dinero suficiente para pensar en ir a una universidad.

Siempre dijiste que no me preocupara por ese hecho.

-Victor es mejor para ti –dije sin pensarlo una noche mientras veíamos el techo sin poder dormir.

-Victor duerme en su habitación en el ala de visitantes –respondiste y entendí.

23 de enero

Te amo, te amo, te amo.

26 de enero

Hoy nos vamos de aquí. Quisiera poder llamarte, poder escucharte, expresar todo lo que no quise decirte la última vez. Ahora tengo miedo de no poder decirlo nunca. Aunque claro, no es la manera adecuada de pensar cuando mi destino es una zona de guerra. Atrás van a quedar el hospital y la clínica. Atrás los días en los que podía dormir en un lugar seguro todas las noches.

/****/

_-¡Watson! –_dijo mi teniente y John apresuró a guardar la última carta entre su ropa.- _Tienes un minuto._

Le entregó un celular satelital.

-John, pase lo que pase, asegúrate de regresar –la voz de Sherlock lo tomó por sorpresa, no lo podía creer, tenía un minuto y no sabía qué decir:

-Te amo –dijo y sólo hubo silencio. La llamada finalizó y John se tuvo que tragar un grito.

* * *

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo.**_

_**Ay dioses, la cosa va a cambiar de un momento a otro y me iré al punto de vista (POV) de Sherlock.**_

_**Gracias a Sandra (Merenwen) que ahora si leyó antes el capítulo, como buena beta y hasta no tener su visto bueno fue que publiqué. Así que verán que la cosa se va poniendo más seria y no quiero tener ningún error.**_

_**Youko, Ale, Lizeth, Agus y Lily, muchas muchas gracias por su apoyo. Lily, tu critica hasta la compartí en mi perfil de facebook porque casi lloro. **_

_**De verdad, este fanfic ha ido creciendo en algo que me hace puramente feliz y que adoro compartir casi diario con ustedes. Ay, quisiera alargarlo por siempre pero no se puede. **_

_**Bueno, comentarios bienvenidos como siempre, de verdad.**_

_**Like Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook.**_


	9. Mind Time

**A TIME TO LOVE**

**_Nota de la autora: Fanfic participante del reto especial de fin de año "Todo depende del título" del foro I am SHER locked_**

Primero que nada, y para que no haya confusión, voy a aclarar que en los próximos capítulos estaremos viendo el POV (Point of view, punto de vista) de Sherlock.

**CAPÍTULO 9: MIND TIME**

-John…

-No Sherlock, no es el momento. Si vas ahora y me buscas querré saber la verdad. No te podré perdonar si no me dices la verdad.

-John…

-No, Sherlock. No puedes hacerlo, no estás preparado.

-John…

-¿Podrás mirarme a la cara y decirme que me amas?

-John…

-No puedes, no estás listo para tomar un riesgo tan grande.

-John…

-Tienes miedo, de qué pudiera decirte que jamás te he amado y no te llegaré a amar.

-John…

-Pero sabes que estás equivocado. Tienes una mente brillante y vives aferrado a algo que sabes que es un error. Es una incoherencia Sherlock.

_Silencio. Su mente estaba en completo silencio esperando que el "John" que vive en su palacio mental dijera algo más. Nada era importante en ese momento, ni que su cuerpo registrara cierto grado de incomodidad, podía ser frío o hambre o necesidad de ir al sanitario. Pero no era importante. Lo que quería era saber qué hacer después, cómo recuperar a John._

-Ahora ve Sherlock, no te puedes quedar aquí por siempre.

-John…

-¿Qué más quieres qué te diga?

_Silencio. El "John" en su palacio mental permaneció inmóvil hasta que Sherlock se cansó de que nada sucediera. Era cierto, su cuerpo sentía algo y tal vez era tiempo de moverse. Intentó abrir los ojos para darse cuenta de que no tenía ni siquiera fuerza para hacerlo. Lo logró al final pero se topó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, de esos que volvían doloroso hasta respirar. Buscó un poco frenéticamente un par de pastillas para el dolor y se las tragó con ayuda de un vaso de agua. _

_Tuvo que ir al baño, todo le daba vueltas y casi se cae cuando sus pies se resbalaron en los mosaicos fríos. Permaneció aferrado al lavabo mientras se le pasaban las náuseas que acompañaban al dolor de cabeza. Media hora después estaba de vuelta en el sofá pero no tenía la capacidad para concentrarse, el dolor seguía martilleando en sus sienes._

-Come algo.

_La voz de "John" parecía haber venido de la cocina. Sherlock sabía que no estaba ahí, que era su mente la que estaba hablando pero aun así se forzó a levantarse y caminar despacio hasta encontrarse frente al refrigerador. Sacó la mermelada y unas rebanadas de pan. Usó el tostador para dejar el pan crujiente y untó la mermelada, muy poca cantidad. Luego mordió la rebanada y masticó con extrema lentitud._

-Té. Usa la tetera, no se te ocurra calentar el agua en el microondas.

-Jamás haría eso John.

_La voz de "John" no respondió y Sherlock se sintió un poco estúpido por entablar una conversación con su mente en voz alta. Esperó de pie a que el agua llegara a la temperatura adecuada y luego siguió esperando a que el té estuviera listo. Luego con sorbos cortos lo bebió en su totalidad antes de regresar de nuevo al sofá. El dolor estaba controlado, vaya, era simplemente hambre._

_No se dio cuenta de a qué hora se quedó dormido, sólo fue consciente de que al despertar estaba cubierto con la manta de su cama. Mycroft. Gruñó, de verdad no era necesario y se podía haber ahorrado la molestia._

* * *

23 de febrero

11.30hrs

Temperatura 24 °C

Dirección del viento, nor-noroeste

Nombre del sujeto: John Watson

Edad: 7 años 3 meses

Peso: 29 kg

Talla: 1.20 cm

Objetivo: Subir al árbol y obtener piñas.

John aceptó subir. Creía sinceramente que diría que no, que si necesitaba las piñas del árbol más alto del parque, las tendría que buscar él mismo. Pero John había aceptado y ahora subía poco a poco por el tronco, aferrándose con sus manos y pies, cada vez más alto.

Había sido una estupidez, ¿para qué demonios necesitaba las piñas? Ah sí, bombas incendiarias. Aunque creía que es imposible debía intentarlo, experimentar y comprobarlo. Sin embargo, comenzó a darle pánico la altura a la que estaba John y que a pesar de parecer excesiva, él seguía subiendo.

Y entonces sintió su corazón latir a toda velocidad, algo estaba mal, John titubeó y eso fue más que suficiente. Lo vio caer como si fuera en cámara lenta, sin poder hacer nada más que mirar. Después de eso su amigo podría haber gritado pero no, como siempre, John hacía lo menos pensando.

-Tranquilo Sherlock –dijo John pero no era algo fácil de hacer. Su mente evaluaba mil posibilidades, todas horrendas y preocupantes. Podría haberse fracturado algún hueso, podría tener una hemorragia interna, su páncreas podría haber explotado, perforado un pulmón. Podría quedar con alguna lesión de por vida, podría morir a consecuencia de esto.

No sabía qué hacer, Sherlock se veía incapaz de tomar una decisión porque no quería dejarlo. John no se había movido, estaba tumbado en el pasto con los ojos cerrados. Lo único que podía hacer, sin riesgo a lastimarlo más, era pasar su mano por su cabeza, acariciando su cabello.

Mycroft llegó en cuestión de minutos, aunque según Sherlock habían sido horas. Aunque John aseguraba que no se sentía mal, insistió en que debían tomarle radiografías. Cuando resultó que tenía una fractura en la pierna derecha y que debían ponerle yeso por seis semanas, Sherlock casi entró en pánico.

-Sherlock, debes ir a tu casa.

Registró la voz de John pero se le hacía incomprensible que él quisiera que se fuera. No se iba a ir por nada del mundo. Lo miró obstinado, cómo si no fueran necesarias las palabras para explicarle que durante los días que tuviera que quedarse acostado, ahí estaría él.

Lo ayudó a aprender a caminar con las muletas, a subir y bajar escaleras, a rascarse con tenedores por dentro del yeso y a recoger las múltiples cosas que dejaba caer por accidente. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que tiraba hasta que no pudo levantarlo, pero Sherlock estaba ahí.

Cuando ya no fue doloroso subir y bajar la pierna pudo regresar a la escuela. Sherlock pasaba por la mañana con el coche y el chofer de su madre. Para John era todo un acontecimiento, recogía las múltiples expresiones de maravilla de su amigo mientras circulaban por el centro de Londres. Se sentía alguien importante.

Por la tarde era lo mismo, el chófer los llevaba de regreso y esperaba hasta que por la noche, cuando John se había quedado dormido, Sherlock salía finalmente. Mycroft lo sacaba del asiento trasero por completo agotado, roncando como nunca antes lo había hecho. Quedaba exhausto por ayudar a John el día entero pero era lo menos que podía hacer.

Cuando le quitaron el yeso a John y regresaron a la mansión, se quejó después de caminar todo el primer día.

-Es la rodilla, la siento como hinchada –dijo John. Mycroft les sugirió que descansara al día siguiente, que no anduvieran jugando afuera todo el día. Pero Sherlock tenía una teoría, había leído una vez de lo excelente que podía ser el veneno de abeja como desinflamatorio en articulaciones.

-¿Está seguro? –preguntó John al día siguiente, estaban sentados fuera de las colmenas y el sonido de las abejas zumbando los rodeaba.

-No –respondió Sherlock y John sonrió.

-Bueno pues, sólo hay una manera de saber. De todos modos las pastillas que me dio Mycroft no sirvieron de nada.

Sherlock se levantó y se acercó con seguridad a las colmenas, tomo una abeja entre sus dedos y la llevó hasta dónde estaba John. Le sorprendía verlo, tan confiado, tan tranquilo. John jamás se acercaba a las abejas, miraba a Sherlock siempre de lejos.

La abeja picó a John en la rodilla, luego otra, luego otra y luego otra. En total fueron catorce piquetes porque Sherlock leyó que entre más se consideraba mayor efectividad.

John despertó en el hospital nuevamente. Se sentía mareado y tenía un terrible dolor en la rodilla, comezón en todo el cuerpo y una sensación de no poder respirar correctamente. Lo primero que vio fue la cara de Sherlock con la expresión de angustia más terrible que recordaba.

-Reacción alérgica grave –dijo antes de que John pudiera preguntar.

-¿Soy alérgico a la picadura de abejas? –quiso aclarar.

-Sí, lo siento –dijo Sherlock y desvió la mirada.

-No sabías, nadie sabía –trató de tranquilizarlo John.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Sherlock.

-¿Por qué qué? –dijo John al no entender.

-¿Por qué me dejas ponerte en peligro?

-Haría cualquier cosa por ti.

* * *

_Su palacio mental estaba de cabeza, debía arreglar las cosas, evaluar todos y cada uno de los momentos en que puso a John en peligro. Cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa por él. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le era tan simple aceptar cualquier tontería que él sugiriera? Eran experimentos, cosas que no sabría si saldrían bien pero que quería poder desmenuzar en detalle._

_Aunque se había arrepentido, porque John había sufrido. Se arrepintió cuando vio a John llorar al esfumarse su adrenalina en el hospital y el dolor sobrepasó la medicina que le habían dado. Se arrepintió en el momento en que con la catorceava abeja John lo miró con el rostro enrojecido y la respiración entrecortada._

"_Cualquier cosa por ti"._

_Y ahora se arrepentía porque jamás debió poner en duda lo que John sentía, jamás debió tratar de medir y evaluar sus sentimientos. _

_La llamada lo había dejado hecho polvo. John iría a la guerra. Su palacio mental parecía temblar, corría riesgo de derrumbarse. John iría a la guerra. Sherlock no había llorado tanto en toda su vida y ahora todo lo que sabía, todo lo que era, carecía de importancia y lo único que quería era espacio. Espacio para repetir una y otra vez las palabras de John y sobretodo, sus silencios._

_Las cosas que no se dijeron y que prometieron decirse cuando él regresara._

_Cuando regresara._

* * *

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo. De verdad, apreció mucho todas las visitas que tiene esta fanfic. También de la misma manera agradezco los que han marcado como favorita esta historia o la están siguiendo. **_

_**Ahora, Sandra (Merenwen), gracias por el beteo y tus comentarios. Gracias por apoyar el cambio en el orden de los capítulos. No sé qué haría sin ti. **_

_**Runa, me encanta que fangirlees, de verdad. Y gracias por decirme lo que pusiste en tu crítica anterior. Eres para mí una chica de lo más inteligente y capaz y que me digas eso y que sigas apoyando, es bien importante para mí. **_

_**LadyeBlue, ojalá Moffat me aceptara como co-escritora, sería un sueño hecho realidad. Y sobretodo lo demás no diré ni sí ni no, te lo dejaré en el suspenso a ver qué tan bruja eres.**_

_**torredemarfil, gracias pero creo que si soy hija de mi papá. Aunque, sería bueno hacer una prueba de ADN, nunca está de más. Si, aquí Sebastian es un maldito.**_

_**Lily, gracias por buscar la página, me sentí muy feliz por eso. Y porque lo pidieron, es que me puse a escribir el lado de Sherlock, así que una vez más postergaron el final. Espero sea de tu agrado. **_

_**Y pues no me queda más que reiterar que sus comentarios son bienvenidos y apreciados.**_

_**Like Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook**_


	10. Song Time

**A TIME TO LOVE**

**_Nota de la autora: Fanfic participante del reto especial de fin de año "Todo depende del título" del foro I am SHER locked_**

Ahora por favor, ir a YouTube y buscar "Let her go" de Passenger.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10: SONG TIME**

_Maldita, mil veces maldita canción. Resonaba en su cabeza, con ciertas modificaciones. La había escuchado cuando de la manera más estúpida había seguido a Mycroft a una cafetería, de esas impersonales, donde escriben tu nombre en el vaso y te llaman cuando tu orden está lista._

_Odiaba aquellos lugares, dónde hacían una mofa del té y lo combinaban con otros ingredientes completamente aberrantes. No, John jamás le habría pedido que entraran a un lugar semejante, pero Mycroft compartía un café de horrible sabor con Lestrade. _

_Y ahí estaban, sentados uno junto al otro, sosteniendo sus manos discretamente y hablando como si estuvieran compartiendo un secreto. Los envidiaba. Desde aquel día que se conocieron la relación de su hermano con aquel extraño que milagrosamente vivía también en Londres fue creciendo como la mala hierba._

_La chica del mostrador gritó su apellido, era más fácil decirle que escribiera Holmes en los vasos a enseñarle a deletrear Sherlock. Los tomó con cuidado, su temperatura siempre se le antojaba excesiva y tenía que esperar demasiado para poder beberlo. Entonces las notas comenzaron a sonar, una canción cualquiera como todas las que escuchaba la gente, nada trascendental._

_Dejó los cafés en la mesa y ni su hermano ni Lestrade lo voltearon a ver. Tenían los minutos contados, sólo compartían ese momento del día. Los dedos de Lestrade acariciaban con ternura el pómulo de Mycroft. Un gesto tan sencillo los hacía sonreír y parecía que lo atesoraban para el resto de las horas que pasarían separados._

_Mycroft había logrado entrar al gobierno británico en un puesto de confianza del que no podía hablar. Lestrade había pasado por la universidad de manera modesta pero al final consiguió su título como investigador forense y ahora se dedicaba a procesar escenas de crímenes. Ambos trabajaban hasta que el sol descendía, ninguno de los dos tenía tiempo para nada. _

_Y sin embargo ahí estaban, robándole al día unos cuántos minutos para compartir un beso que siempre era largo y tierno y que hacía que a Sherlock se le revolviera el estómago; porque inconscientemente deseaba que no fuera su hermano y su insulso novio los que estuvieran sentados en una mala cafetería atrayendo todas las miradas._

_Volteó un segundo hacía la calle, soplando su vaso de té chai con leche descremada y un shot de café. Semejante tontería, té con un shot de café, ¿en qué estaba pensado para pedir eso? Y entonces, al distraerse, la canción llegó hasta sus oídos, no sólo el sonido como tal, sino la letra._

"Staring at the ceiling in the dark (Mirando fijamente el techo en la oscuridad)  
Same old empty feeling in your heart (El mismo viejo sentimiento de vacío en tu corazón)  
'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast (Porque el amor viene lento y se va muy rápido)

Well you see her when you fall asleep (La ves cuando te quedas dormido)  
But never to touch and never to keep (Pero nunca para tocar ni nunca para conservar)  
'Cause you loved her too much (Porque la amas demasiado)  
And you dived too deep" (Y te sumergiste demasiado profundo)

_Resonó dentro de su cabeza y se apropió de su cuerpo, una y otra vez repetida pero con una modificación. Claro, una parte de sí podía debatir con el hecho de que al escribir una canción usaban en la mayoría de los casos algún término femenino que la volvía dedicada a una mujer. Pero para él hablaba de John y de la manera en que se sentía sin él._

_Maldita, mil veces maldita canción. Ahora parecía perseguirlo. John, había escuchado su voz sin poder creer que ambos tenían algo que decirse pero no querían hacerlo a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Querían verse a los ojos mientras confesaban lo evidente. _

_Evidente. El que fuera algo que se pudiera apreciar a simple vista no lo hacía más sencillo de decir. Sin embargo, la maldita canción tenía razón. "_You only hate the road when you missing home" (Sólo odias el camino cuando extrañas el hogar). _Y el hogar era John, porque con él estaba seguro, se sentía querido y sobretodo, se sentía parte de algo. Porque él era parte de eso, eso que se resumía en John y Sherlock, aunque no pudiera jamás expresar qué era eso._

_Sí, lo amaba y se lo diría cuando regresara de Irak o Afganistán, dónde fuera que hubiera ido, y jamás lo dejaría apartarse de nuevo de su lado. Usaría a Mycroft, haría que lo dieran de baja del ejército de alguna manera, estaba seguro de que era posible._

_Pero era algo más, algo como lo que decía la estúpida canción, tan sólo te das cuenta de lo que tienes cuando lo dejas ir. Y lo dejó ir. No se dio cuenta en qué momento sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Fue hasta que se fijó en la expresión de preocupación de Mycroft y Lestrade que se percató de que estaba llorando._

-Sherlock…

-No digas nada.

_Dejó a su hermano con la palabra en la boca y se apresuró a salir de la horrenda cafetería. Corrió a más no poder hasta la casa de John. Ahí estaba la señora Watson barriendo mecánicamente la entrada, en el frío invernal y ella sólo tenía puesto un delgado suéter. Parecía desconectada del mundo y Sherlock supo que se sentía de manera muy similar a cómo se sentía él._

_Cuando lo vio sonrió pero eso sólo duró un momento. No dudó y la abrazó con fuerza, antes de que se enteraran,__estaban llorando lastimeramente. El padre de John salió de la casa, preparado para ir a trabajar pero al verlos dejó caer su portafolios. Sherlock se sorprendió cuando otro par de brazos lo rodearon y lo apretaron con fuerza. _

_No dejaron de llorar hasta que se quedaron sin aliento._

* * *

-Sherlock, tú no me dejaste ir, yo quise irme.

_El "John" que vivía en su palacio mental a veces decía tonterías muy grandes. Ahí estaba, sentado en la arena, vistiendo el uniforme marrón con el que lo había visto en la fotografía que la señora Watson le había enseñado._

_No lo podía creer, Sherlock la tomó casi con devoción de la mano temblorosa de la madre de John y la miró como si fuera la primera vez que veía a John. Parecía haber crecido, sólo eran seis meses pero no se veía como el mismo John de siempre. Una semana en Irak y era otra persona._

_-Dale la vuelta –podía escuchar la voz de la señora Watson de nuevo porque la había almacenado en un lugar especial. Atrás de la foto estaban escritas dos palabras, sencillas, pero que le significaban más que la vida misma. John podía verse diferente, más maduro tal vez, pero era la misma persona que él amaba incondicionalmente._

Para Sherlock. 

_Y sólo por eso pudo dejar de llorar cuando pensaba en él. La señora Watson insistió en que se llevara la foto, pero él sabía que jamás podría olvidar ni un detalle de la misma, por lo que le dijo que la cuidara, hasta que John enviara otra. _

-Sherlock, aunque me dejaras ir, aunque yo quisiera irme, sabes que siempre regresaré a tu lado.

_El "John" que vivía en su palacio mental a veces decía cosas tan ciertas._

* * *

**_Gracias por seguir leyendo._**

**_No puedo creerlo, hace 5 horas que iba a subirlo se fue la luz. Terrible.  
Pero ya está aquí y espero que sea de su agrado._**

**_Anjiiel: Muchas gracias, me da gusto saber que también estás en la página de Facebook, es mi pequeña hija. _**

**_arcee93: Lo primero que pensé fue que mi fic te daba sueño. Muchas gracias por el comentario y tienes razón, hay cierto grado de masoquismo en ser una fangirl._**

**_Runa: No te sonrojes, es la verdad. Y por más que quiera alargarlo, tendremos una pausa de una semana dónde no podré subir capítulos y luego terminará antes del 4 de enero. Es el día máximo para terminarlo para el reto. Bua._**

**_LadyeBlue: Perdón por lo del yeso, alguna vez alguien me dijo eso, lo del tenedor. Gracias por el apoyo, gracias por tus palabras._**

**_Lily: Eres toda una Watson. De hecho ese matiz que mencionas, es mi manera usual pero la modero cuando sé que esta fuera de lugar. Disfruta la espera._**

**_Y a todos los que lo leen, aunque no dejen comentarios, de todos modos lo agradezco. Pero sería genial saber de ustedes. Todos los comentarios son bienvenidos y apreciados._**

**_Like Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook._**


	11. Little Time

**A TIME TO LOVE**

**_Nota de la autora: Fanfic participante del reto especial de fin de año "Todo depende del título" del foro I am SHER locked_**

**CAPITULO 11: LITTLE TIME**

-Sherlock, deberías estar en la universidad.

_La voz de Lestrade le molestaba, pero no tenía mucha opción, si decidía ignorar su conversación seguramente lo sacaría de la escena del crimen. Era una de las pocas cosas que podía hacer sin desesperar. Si se metía entre las cuatro paredes de un salón de clases acabaría gritando._

-No hay nada que me puedan enseñar que no haya aprendido ya. Me presentaré en los días de exámenes y será más que suficiente.

_Lestrade suspiró, seguramente podría haberle dicho que la asistencia y participación en clase eran igual de importantes que los exámenes, pero tal vez sus maestros comprendieran que tener a un Sherlock desesperado entre sus alumnos, no era una muy buena idea._

-Hay que tomar muestras de todos los residuos, ponte unos guantes.

_Sherlock lo miró agradecido, cualquier otro le diría que un adolescente de 18 años no haría más que estorbar, pero Lestrade era diferente. No era sólo por el hecho de ser novio de Mycroft, era porque confiaba en la capacidad de Sherlock, aunque nadie más entendiera sus maneras._

-Fue intencional.

_Dijo Sherlock pero no elaboró sus argumentos. Eso era lo que tal vez le causaba más inquietud sobre la actitud del muchacho, sabía que aunque hiciera otra cosa, su mente lo terminaba llevando a John. _

_La noche previa había acompañado a Mycroft al departamento de la calle Baker y lo encontraron caminando de la cocina a su cuarto y de regreso. Lestrade vio con cierta preocupación cómo Mycroft simplemente se sentó en el sillón y sacó su celular para revisar su mail. _

_Sherlock estaba en un diálogo ininterrumpido con "John". Mycroft le explicó a Lestrade que era el "John" que vivía en su palacio mental y que era inútil tratar de entablar una conversación con él hasta que terminara la que estaba sucediendo en su mente._

_Fueron en total cuarenta vueltas. Sherlock terminó en la cocina preparando un té y fue hasta que con la taza del líquido caliente en mano se dirigió al sofá, que fue consciente de la presencia de su hermano y de Lestrade._

-Sherlock, conseguí acceso a las órdenes del regimiento de John. Ha sido asignado al quinto regimiento de fusileros de Northumberland.

_Los miró con sus ojos medio nublados, pero al escuchar el nombre de John fue como si la vida regresara a los mismos. Se dejó caer en el sofá y esperó, como si no hubiera algo que pudiera decir ante las palabras de su hermano. Sin embargo, el nombre del regimiento de John era importante, tenía historia y lo único que le gritaba a Sherlock era "fuerzas especiales"._

-Parte el día de mañana a una locación secreta en Afganistán, no habrá manera de saber su destino ni de contactarse con él. Ni siquiera sé el tiempo que estará en ese lugar o qué tipo de funciones llevará a cabo.

_Lestrade sintió de repente una punzada en el corazón. Miró con se transformaba el rostro de Sherlock en una mueca de dolor. Todos habían creído que permanecería en Irak, que no tendría que ir al frente como tal sino que sería sólo personal de apoyo para tropas más entrenadas. Pero se habían equivocado._

-La información está clasificada, no puedo hacer nada más.

_Sherlock se lanzó hacía el frente, levantándose en un movimiento rápido. Tomó a Mycroft por las solapas de su saco y lo sacudió con violencia._

-¡Tienes que evitarlo! ¡No puede estar en riesgo! ¡No puede ver la guerra de frente!

_Mycroft no hizo nada por quitarse a Sherlock de encima. Lo sacudió varias veces mientras gritaba y Lestrade tuvo que contenerse para no intentar controlarlo. Seguramente no iba a lograrlo. Lo que impulsaba a Sherlock para comportarse de esa manera con su hermano era un miedo primordial de no volver a ver a John nunca más._

-No puede ir…

_La voz de Sherlock se fue apagando y sus manos dejaron de aferrar la tela, se fue dejando caer literalmente como si sus piernas lo hubieran dejado de sostener. Cuando estuvo en el suelo, abrazó las rodillas de Mycroft, de la manera en que los niños pequeños se aferran a las piernas de sus padres._

-No lo dejes ir…

_Sherlock se sentía de nuevo como si tuviera siete años, como si nadie en el mundo lo pudiera querer. Como si su madre fuera de nuevo esa persona fría que sólo lo quiere ver cuando el protocolo lo requiere. Como si su padre fuera otra vez esa persona que espera de él una segunda versión de Mycroft. _

_Y Mycroft, él lo podía querer pero tenía miedo, de que lo regañaran si expresaba ese amor en el momento inapropiado. Aprender a callar el amor había sido la lección más dura para un Holmes, pero era mejor así, no correr de felicidad cuando veías por fin a tu madre. No saltar de alegría cuando tu padre llegaba de un viaje al extranjero. _

_No querer besar a tu hermano por el simple hecho de que es tu hermano porque eso no se hace, no es adecuado. Esas lecciones no se podían borrar y era difícil dejarlas atrás. Pero para ambos hermanos alguien había llegado a hacer trizas esos conceptos._

_John le había enseñado que podía correr a recibirlo todas las mañanas porque de verdad se alegraba de verlo._

_John le había enseñado que a pesar de su frialdad sólo tenía sonrisas para compartirle._

_John le había enseñado que jamás dejaría de pensar en él, que no había nadie más para él y que cualquier error podía ser perdonado._

_John…_

-No puedo vivir sin él.

_Mycroft se dejó caer a su lado y lo abrazó con tal fuerza que parecía que estaba dando todos aquellos abrazos que se tuvo que guardar para no molestar a sus padres. Maldita educación, maldito protocolo. En aquel momento se arrepentía de haber sido tan obediente siempre, de nunca haber roto las reglas por su hermano._

_Lestrade regresó a su casa aproximadamente a las tres de la mañana, después de que Sherlock se durmiera y pudiera tranquilizar a Mycroft. Nadie más lo sabía, por la mañana aparentaría total tranquilidad, pero se estaba derrumbando al mismo tiempo que Sherlock. _

_Por la mañana lo llamaron a una escena del crimen, un incendio. Era demasiado trabajo y sin embargo ahí estaba, solo y sin apoyo. Muchas veces se burlaban de él, decían que era un tonto por no aprovechar la influencia que tenía gracias a Mycroft, pero construiría su trabajo a base de esfuerzo, no de otra cosa._

_Cuando Sherlock entró a los restos de la casa incendiada, sabía que ambos se estarían ayudando. Lestrade recolectaría de manera más efectiva las evidencias y el adolescente se distraería aunque fuera un poco._

_Era mediodía y prácticamente no habían cruzado palabra cuando un coche se estacionó afuera de la casa. Lestrade se acercó a la puerta y vio como Mycroft corría hacía él con lo que parecía un celular muy grande en la mano. Satelital pensó. _

_Y ese pensamiento hizo que se girara gritando el nombre de Sherlock. Mycroft se detuvo a su lado, con el celular pegado a su cara, su expresión fluctuaba entre la preocupación y el enojo._

-John Hamish Watson.

_Mycroft parecía estar negociando algo, su voz era excesivamente seria. Sherlock había saltado entre los escombros al escuchar la voz de comando de su hermano, esa que usa con sus subordinados y se debatía internamente para no arrancarle el celular._

-Gracias teniente.

_Le tendió el celular a Sherlock y cuando se lo puso en el oído lo único que podía escuchar era el ruido de fondo. Parecía todo un caos pero alcanzó a distinguir una voz femenina que gritó ¡Watson! Su corazón latió como desesperado. La misma voz dijo simplemente "tienes un minuto"._

-John, pase lo que pase, asegúrate de regresar.

_Dijo con angustia sin saber qué más podía decir en un minuto cuando quería decir todo pero lo más importante era que necesitaba que John regresara. Un silencio que tal vez haya durado dos segundos fue roto por las palabras más hermosas que pudiera alguien decirle y que de verdad pensó que nadie le diría._

-Te amo.

_Y la llamada se cortó sin que él pudiera responder con un "yo también te amo"._

_Se quedó con la boca abierta, con las palabras atoradas que pugnaban por salir y las tuvo que decir aunque él no pudiera escucharlas._

-Yo también te amo.

_Las dijo al aire mientras le regresaba el celular a su hermano. Mycroft estaba llorando pero no era consciente del hecho y Lestrade se tapaba la boca con la mano. _

-Gracias.

_Aquel día de enero se convirtió en una habitación especial en su palacio mental. Todos los días entraba en ella para volver a escuchar la voz de John diciendo una y otra vez "te amo". Todos los días deseaba no salir jamás de esa habitación para no dejar de escuchar la voz de John. Pero todos los días se repetía que no podía hacerlo, que no podía desconectarse del mundo._

_Si lo hacía y se perdía de algo, alguna noticia, alguna llamada; jamás se lo perdonaría._

_Porque John Watson amaba a Sherlock Holmes y nunca jamás volvería a dudar de ello._

* * *

**_Gracias por seguir leyendo._**

**_Quiero expresar mi agradecimiento porque hasta el momento, este fanfic que iba a ser de 6 capítulos y un epílogo; es uno de los que más visitas y comentarios tiene. Me sorprende de verdad y me encanta porque de verdad ha sido por ustedes que incluí muchas de las historias que se iban a quedar sin contar. _**

**_Primero que nada, gracias Sandra (Merenwen) por el beteo. Aunque esta ocasión se fue sin betear porque no he hablado con ella así que sí encuentran algo horrible que se me fuera por favor, manden un mensaje privado ¡por favor!_**

**_torredemarfil: Lo sé, quería incluir esa canción desde que la escuché en uno de La libreta de John pero no le encontraba razón. Duda querida, duda. Por eso dije que no se quejaran luego en la imagen que subí a Juventud Slashera. Gracias por el comentario._**

**_TheGirlWhoIsPotterWhoLocked: Genial nombre, lo amo jaja. Lo siento, lo siento, las emociones van a seguir fluyendo. Gracias por el comentario._**

**_mashimaro111: Que bien que te tengas una cuenta ahora para dejar reviews, fíjate que todos los que escriben son medio adictos a las reviews. No es por otra cosa pero la retroalimentación te ayuda a mejorar enormemente. Y si, por John haría eso y más._**

**_arcee93: OK, toma más pañuelos, jeje. Si, el ejército suena muy bonito pero la realidad a mi siempre me ha parecido otra. Lo de que te de sueño es que fue lo primero que pensé aunque yo hago algo similar, leo los fanfics cuando me despierto. Gracias por tu comentario._**

**_andreaguzman: Gracias, me encanta los saludos desde Argentina, mis amigas del alma están allá. Gracias igual por tu participación en la página._**

**_Youko Saiyo: Toma, más galletitas de animalitos. Si, Sherlock está perdido sin John, eso es definitivo. Gracias por tu comentario._**

**_Runa: Amiga gracias y pues, lo sé, yo tampoco quiero que termine y lo hará antes del 4 de enero, para que terminen de leerlo aquellos que tienen que hacerlo para juzgarlo. _**

**_LadyeBlue: Oh amiga no me hagas llorar tu a mí. Gracias, aunque tenga 90 años seguirá siendo mi objetivo publicar un libro. _**

**_Elennhit: No te preocupes, gracias por tu comentario. Lo de la fotografía me sigue encantado, es de esas cosas que aparece en mi cerebro en el instante que escribo, que no pienso con anticipación. Me sorprende cómo esas cosas son las que más gustan. Y lo de las canciones, sigo sin entenderlo, por eso Wonderwall de Oasis es para mi la canción perfecta. Y si, es Starbucks, lugar al que jamás entraré._**

**_etsiul: Gracias, de verdad. Espero que siga siendo así._**

**_Y gracias a quienes lo han marcado como favorito o lo están siguiendo._**

**_Ufff, ahora a escribir porque de nuevo, han postergado el final con sus comentarios._**

**_Like Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook_**


	12. Drunk Time

**A TIME TO LOVE**

_Nota de la autora: Fanfic participante del reto especial de fin de año "Todo depende del título" del foro I am SHER locked_

**CAPÍTULO 12: DRUNK TIME**

Carta número 23 de John para Sherlock.

Querido Sherlock:

El quinto batallón de fusileros de Northumberland es, como debes saber, un equipo de fuerzas especiales. Me sorprendió que fuera incluido en el mismo puesto que, como es más que obvio, no tengo nada de experiencia en batalla. Pero al parecer mis calificaciones impecables en el entrenamiento y la sugerencia de mi teniente, fueron la causa.

A mi teniente la asignaron primero, como oficial médico, así que ahora estoy aquí, en un lugar que no puedo nombrar y hasta miedo me da pensar en ello. Lo que hace el batallón es por completo un secreto y por lo menos yo, no me quiero enterar.

Se supone que mi trabajo es de apoyo a mi teniente, pero muchas veces eso significa que debo evitar que nos disparen mientras están atendiendo a algún herido. Los soldados reciben heridas terribles, la manera en que una sola bala destroza la carne, el músculo, el hueso. No puedo ni describir el horror que es sangrar mientras el ruido de las armas accionándose te rodea.

No Sherlock eso es algo que jamás debes conocer. Cuando leas esto creerás que lo entiendes, cuando me escuches relatarlo creerás que puedas imaginarlo. Pero no será cierto y yo seré feliz por eso hecho. Porque Sherlock, amor, esto es una pesadilla.

10 de mayo

Dicen que aún la temperatura es fresca durante el día pero sigo sin entenderlo, para mí 30 grados al medio día es casi para morir de calor. Pero después recuerdo las salidas nocturnas y prefiero mil veces cocerme durante el día mientras patrulló al lado de mi teniente.

Porque el equipo de operaciones especiales trabaja mayormente de noche, tal vez una o dos veces por semana. Pero cuando nos llaman, es porque seguramente algo saldrá mal. No hay otra manera, casi siempre es una herida leve, no puedo negar que son realmente soldados excelentes. Pero hay veces que las cosas simplemente parecen ir de mal en peor.

Setenta y dos ocasiones, Sherlock. Esas son las veces que he disparado para evitar algún daño a mi teniente o al resto del equipo médico. Nos hemos visto rodeados, el batallón disparando unos metros más adelante, quedando siempre atrás con los heridos con forme ellos avanzan. Y atrás de nosotros, enemigos.

Si piensas en quienes son esos enemigos estás perdido. Jamás podrás defender y dejarás que te maten porque encontrarás que esos enemigos pueden ser personas comunes y corrientes. Normales, como yo. Con alguna estúpida razón para estar en el lugar equivocado, lejos de las personas que aman.

Como yo Sherlock, he matado a personas como yo. He roto familias, he arrebatado padres e hijos de sus hogares, he destrozado corazones y he causado miles de lágrimas. Como yo amor, y si pienso en ello, entonces me aterroriza pensar que así como yo lo he hecho, alguien pudiera hacerme lo mismo.

30 de mayo

No quiero escribir más de lo que sucede aquí. No quiero pensar en ello.

Te voy a confesar algo, esto no lo sabes, tu cerebro no guardó ningún recuerdo de ello. Tal vez te sorprendas y no me creas pero ya había pasado antes. Cuando teníamos 14 años se nos ocurrió la gran idea de aprovechar que operaron a Mycroft de urgencia por apendicitis, para experimentar con el alcohol.

Tu madre llevó a tu hermano al hospital y nos quedamos con el personal de la mansión, a las 10 de la noche confiaron en que nos quedáramos en tu cuarto y se retiraron a sus habitaciones. No podían estar un mayor error.

La idea vino a tu mente porque de una manera algo irresponsable te había obligado a ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Molly Hooper. Adolescentes sin supervisión de ningún adulto, eso parecía emocionante. Para ti no y por supuesto que te aburriste a más no poder hasta que el alcohol empezó a circular y tus observaciones del comportamiento de nuestros compañeros de escuela te mantuvieron entretenido.

Tuve que evitar que siguieras sirviéndoles tú los vasos, eran 90% alcohol y 10% refresco y aun así lo bebían. Te arrastré fuera de esa fiesta antes de que causaras alguna intoxicación y acabaran en el hospital.

-Sherlock no creo que debamos hacerlo –dije pero tú no dejabas de sacar las botellas. Vodka, whisky, ron y tequila. No, no habría poder humano que me hiciera beber eso.

-No John, no quiero que tu bebas –dijiste sabiendo a la perfección, como siempre, lo que yo pensaba.- Lo haré yo y de ti necesito que lleves la cuenta de la cantidad de alcohol que me hace parecer un idiota como los de la fiesta.

Resultó que era cantidad enorme de alcohol la necesaria para apagar tus neuronas, o por lo menos para inhibirlas lo suficiente para prevenir que recordaras algo. Cuando despertaste en tu cuarto, a donde yo te había literalmente arrastrado, no recordabas ni siquiera haber tenido esa magnífica idea.

-Jamás bebas vodka y whisky –te dije y me miraste como si hubiera dicho la tontería más grande del mundo.

-¿Por qué haría eso? –preguntaste mientras tratabas de comprender la razón de que la luz te molestara a tal grado, de que la cabeza te martilleara en vez de dolor y las náuseas quisieran apoderarse de tu estómago.

-Precisamente –respondí pero tú estabas a medio camino hacia el baño. Aún sigo preguntándome si el olor no te dio una pista sobre lo que había pasado, pero al final me creíste cuando te dije que tenías influenza y que debías dormir para recuperarte.

La siguiente vez que eso sucedió fue precisamente el día de la fiesta de Molly, cuando llevaste a Victor y yo a Mary.

Salí corriendo del lugar e ignoré tus mensajes por completo. No quería saber nada de ti porque dolía demasiado. Sin embargo, Molly me mandó un mensaje que de verdad me preocupó.

_John, tienes que regresar a mi casa, Sherlock se bebió toda una botella de vodka. Molly._

Respondí apresurado. Estaba ya en mi casa pero el recuerdo de aquella vez en la mansión me golpeó con fuerza. No sabrías nada de lo que hicieras, no recordarías nada de lo que hicieras. Eso me asustó.

_¿Victor sigue con él? John_

Pasaron tres minutos para que Molly respondiera el mensaje y debo decir que fueron de los peores tres minutos que he vivido en la vida. Cuando el celular sonó casi lo tiro por la premura de ver la respuesta.

_Se fueron hace un minuto, Sherlock sigue bebiendo, se llevó el whisky de mi papá. Molly_

Corrí porque no confiaba en Victor. Corrí porque a decir verdad, desde que te vi besarlo, odiaba a Victor. Entré casi con violencia al departamento de la calle Baker y te encontré como esperaba hacerlo, por completo inconsciente.

Por supuesto que esperaba ver a Victor, pero no creí que fuera tan desgraciado como Sebastian. Me seguía repitiendo una y otra vez que tú no recordarías nada y eso me hacía enojar mil veces más. Victor te besaba, te tocaba, te había levantado la camisa y te tenía a su disposición sobre el sofá.

No me vio llegar, estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacía, así que cuando lo tomé por la camisa y lo jalé con un movimiento brusco, lo hice rodar por el piso. No sé qué habrá visto, no entiendo aun la expresión de su rostro.

-¡Lárgate! –grité y él salió corriendo, sin más, sin decir absolutamente nada.

Y ahí estabas tú, como si estuvieras dormido, con una expresión serena a pesar de lo sucedido. Sherlock, querido, perdóname. Sí alguien te preguntara si alguna vez nos besamos tú dirías que no, porque no lo recuerdas, porque jamás sucedió para ti.

Quiero que lo sepas, aunque no me enorgullece haberlo hecho. Antes de que me diera tiempo de valorar si era correcto o no, ya estaba hincado a tu lado. Antes de pensar en lo inadecuado del asunto ya tenía mis labios sobre los tuyos. Y antes de saber cómo era posible si estabas más que inconsciente, sentí tus labios moverse con los míos.

Eso me hizo saltar, alejarme. Pero tú seguías perdido para el mundo y para ti mismo. Lo único que hice fue asegurarme de que estabas cómodo y salí del departamento, cerrando perfectamente con llave para no arriesgarme a que Victor regresara.

02 de junio

Lo siento, lo siento, por favor, de verdad lo siento. No quise hacerlo, no quise aprovecharme de ti. No soy mejor que Victor.

05 de junio

Cuando leas lo que hice, ¿podrás perdonarme amor?

17 de junio

Y si no me perdonas, de todos modos te amaré la vida entera. Y si no me perdonas, de todos modos estaré para ti la vida entera. Perdóname por favor, por favor, por favor.

18 de junio.

Iba a escribir algo más aprovechando que sólo estaba haciendo el inventario de medicamentos, pero tengo que irme, hay dos heridos, será cosa de rutina.

* * *

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo.**_

_**Primero que nada tendrán otra actualización en unas horas porque de otra manera no podría hacerlo en varios días. **_

_**Así que espero todos sus comentarios por favor, se los agradeceré de corazón.**_

_**mashimaro111: Estaba muy dudosa sobre la escena entre Sherlock y Mycroft pero al parecer salió bien. Gracias por tus comentarios.**_

_**arcee93: La escena del capítulo anterior, cuando John "te amo", se empalma con la del capítulo 8 Anguish Time, de esta manera la línea temporal de ambos POV (puntos de vista), van al parejo. Gracias por tus comentarios.**_

_**Youko Saiyo: Si, galletas saladas será mejor. Y luego le pones banda sonora, jeje, lo siento. Y sí, por lo menos no está solo. Gracias pro tus comentarios.**_

_**Yiyukimo-ak: Gracias por todo, por encontrar la historia y por leerla, de verdad fui afortunada por tu tiempo libre. Lo de la canción me da gusto, es una de mis favoritas.**_

_**Elennhit: Este Mystrade compensa lo que hice en Post Guardia jeje. Lo de la soga, no sé amiga, tal vez si sea necesaria... No, no creo. Gracias por tus comentarios.**_

_**Y pues, en unas horas más el 13.**_

_**Gracias a todos los que leen, han marcado como favorito o están siguiendo este fanfic.**_

_**Like Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook.**_


	13. Bleeding Time

**A TIME TO LOVE**

**_Nota de la autora: Fanfic participante del reto especial de fin de año "Todo depende del título" del foro I am SHER locked_**

Ahora por favor ir a YouTube y poner la canción de Bleeding Out de Imagine Dragons.

**CAPÍTULO 13: BLEEDING TIME**

18 de junio.

2200 horas.

-¡Watson! –le gritó su oficial superior. Estaba haciendo un inventario de medicamentos, para encontrarse con la terrible noticia de que prácticamente les faltaba de todo. Y lo peor, el refrigerador se había descompuesto en el último apagón y ahora no tenían ni una sola unidad de sangre para posibles transfusiones.

La teniente Sarah Sawyer, 24 años, era su primer año en acción, toda su educación previa era teórica. Era médico pero no soldado, aún se asustaba con el sonido de los disparos y las bombas.

John llevaba seis meses en el desierto, no era demasiado, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a los ruidos de la guerra.

A partir de junio, el Quinto batallón de fusileros de Northtumberland había cambiado de locación. Estaban a unos 100 kms de Kabul y las incursiones nocturnas se habían vuelto algo de lo más usual. La cercanía a la capital preocupaba a John, lo último que quería era participar en una batalla dentro de la ciudad.

Pero no podía negar lo mucho que había aprendido, lo mucho que había cambiado.

Podía presumir de tener una capacidad increíble para canalizar las venas de los pacientes mientras iban en el camión que servía de ambulancia, entre saltos y brincos que amenazaban con voltearlos en el inexistente camino.

A estas alturas sus conocimientos se comparaban con el de un enfermero militar. Cuando regresara a Inglaterra sabría mucho más que el resto de sus compañeros. Eso lo hacía sonreír: Pensar en el momento de regresar.

-¡Watson! –dijo Sarah golpeando su casco. Era algo rutinario el hacer eso, despertar a John, quien parecía soñar muy a menudo.- Nos vamos en cinco minutos.

Tomó su arma, su mochila con suministros médicos y salió corriendo detrás de su teniente. Ella insistía en que debía llamarla Sarah. Al final de la primera semana en Irak habían bebido mucho; a penas se conocían pero después de seguirla toda la semana, creía que su teniente le agradaba mucho.

Todos sus compañeros dormían, ninguno parecía ser un excelente bebedor, pero él había logrado mantener la consciencia. Sarah había tratado de besarlo pero él la rechazó de la manera más educada que encontró.

Después de eso, le había platicado todo sobre Sherlock. Ella confesó que había escuchado que los otros hablaban sobre él, sobre que no paraba de mencionar a su mejor amigo. Sarah lo entendía y le repetía una y otra vez que en cuanto pudieran regresar a Kabul debía llamarlo. Era importante que supiera que había estado pensando en él.

-¿Sabe que lo amas? –le había preguntado en una ocasión.

-Creo que sí –respondió John recordando el día en que pudo escuchar su voz rogando que regresara.

-¿Crees que sí? –dijo ella con sorpresa.

-Sí –dijo él simplemente. Sarah lo miró a los ojos y habló con seriedad:

-No debes creer que lo sabe, debes asegurarte que lo sabe –dijo ella y John sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Eran incontables las ocasiones que había fantaseado con ese momento, volver a verlo y decirle sin más que lo amaba y esperar que él dijera lo mismo.

Sarah por lo tanto era su mejor amiga y cada que salían la protegía con excesivo celo. Ella era el oficial médico de mayor grado en su asignación y si algo le pasaba sería terrible, además de que no quería ver a su amiga lastimada.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde eran requeridos parecía que sería algo rutinario. Lo habían hecho mil veces, dos soldados con heridas de bala, los estabilizaron en cosa de minutos para poder subirlos al camión.

La noche los rodeaba, parecía que no iba suceder nada más, el batallón estaba un kilómetro más al sur. John escuchó los disparos pero fue muy tarde, estaban al descubierto, sin ninguna oportunidad de esconderse detrás de algo.

Su unidad respondió el fuego, pero John no entendía por qué él no hacía nada. Quería correr, apuntar su arma, disparar.

Pero no podía hacer nada más que ver como Sarah se abría paso para llegar a su lado. Cuando lo logró, sus manos de dirigieron al instante hacía su hombro izquierdo y apretó con fuerza.

-¡Traigan el camión! –Gritaba Sarah con desesperación.- ¡Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí!

La consciencia de John iba y venía. Sentía frío y algo de dolor, no mucho, lo cual comenzaba a asustarlo, eso no podía ser bueno. Recordaba el rostro de Sarah y la veía gritando ordenes que parecían no cumplirse.

Lo subieron al camión junto con los otros dos soldados y arrancaron a toda prisa, John creía sentir los golpes que daba el vehículo, pero pronto una luz brillante lo rodeo y cuando pudo ver algo de nuevo, le sorprendió que fuera Sherlock.

Sherlock en su departamento de la calle Baker hojeando algo. John tuvo que fijarse con mucha atención para reconocer que lo que tenía entre sus manos era un álbum. Sherlock Holmes había conseguido sacarle fotos a John a lo largo de los años, la mayoría solo, algunas juntos y las había colocado en un álbum.

John quiso tomar el rostro de su amigo y hacer que lo mirara, extrañaba ver la calidez en sus ojos que no existía para nadie más que para él. Pero Sherlock parecía nervioso, casi al borde del colapso. Hablaba con alguien, como si estuviera explicando cuidadosamente algo muy importante. Sus manos no soltaban el álbum pero John veía las hojas temblar.

-¡Carga a 200! –dijo la voz de Sarah pero antes de que pudiera aplicar las paletas del desfibrilador en el pecho de John, el monitor cardíaco comenzó a emitir un sonido constante.

-Teniente Sawyer –dijo uno de los médicos que la asistía.

-La transfusión, inicia la transfusión –gritó Sarah pero nadie se movió a su alrededor.- ¿Qué pasa, cabo? ¿Por qué no cumple mi orden?

-No tenemos ninguna unidad de sangre teniente, deben abastecer en dos o tres días–dijo esto apartó la mirada y Sarah sintió que todo estaba perdido.

-Usa solución salina, no tenemos otra cosa, repón volumen lo más pronto posible –dijo ella casi en un tono automático. John había tenido ya tres paros cardíacos y había salido de los tres, pero sin poder reponer con un paquete globular el nivel de oxígeno en el cerebro de su amigo, seguiría bajando hasta causar daño neuronal.

Había reparado el desastre que causó la bala en la arteria braquial del brazo de John, de manera tremendamente rudimentaria y arriesgándose a una infección por no tener las condiciones de asepsia que eran las ideales. El quirófano que tenían no era el mejor y ella no era un cirujano vascular, pero tenía que funcionar.

Tenía que funcionar mientras se estabilizaba lo suficiente para trasladarlo, esperaba que por lo menos fuera de Afganistán.

-Teniente –dijo una voz detrás de ella- han autorizado la evacuación del paciente pero quieren confirmar que sea el cabo John Hamish Watson.

-Sí, confírmalo. –respondió Sarah con cansancio y se sorprendió de escuchar el helicóptero unos minutos después.

* * *

_**Gracias de verdad por leer tres capítulos en un día.**_

_**Primero que nada, Sandra (Merenwen), gracias, sin ti no habría podido hacer nada. Tú eres mi SH, yo soy tu JW.**_

_**Elennhit: Tenías razón, la rutina nunca es cómo debería. Gracias por tus comentarios.**_

_**Runa: Mil gracias como siempre, me levantas el ánimo.**_

_**mashimaro111: Oh wow, gracias, de verdad. Y no, de verdad, Sherlock no tiene recuerdo de lo que sucedió.**_

_**Olimka: Lo sé, no creo poder actualizar diario porque no soy muy buena escribiendo en la pad. Pero trataré de subir algunos capítulos. Gracias por tu comentario.**_

_**torredemarfil: Amiga, pues, mejor ni te respondo. Pero recuerdas las imágenes de Juventud Slashera y podrás tener una pista.**_

_**Yiyukimo-ak: Sé que puede parecer poca cosa, sólo fue un beso, pero de verdad John habría deseado no hacerlo porque sintió que lo traicionaba. Y lo que mencionas de la guerra es verdad, puede quebrar a una persona. Gracias por tus comentarios.**_

_**arcee93: Si, en el siguiente capítulo tengo empalmadas las líneas temporales, por eso puse fecha y hora. No llores, toma pañuelitos. Y lo del vodka con whisky yo creo que si puede ser hepatotóxico jajaja bueno, una vez un amigo si se bebió casi la botella de vodka y casi vomita hasta la deshidratación, terrible.**_

_**LadyeBlue: Gracias por comentar ambos capítulos y gracias por la corrección amiga. Uff, no te puedo decir nada y más porque lo dejaré en pausa y creo que ya te imaginas más cosas de las que te puedo confirmar. Si, los Holmes pueden ser unos tiernos si los dejan. Y es en serio, aquí estoy compensando lo que hice con el Mystrade en Post Guardia, por eso los ves tan lindos jeje. Si, el reto resultó bastante interesante, a la siguiente voy a pedir títulos para que me inspire. **_

_**Y bueno, de verdad, a todos, gracias.**_

_**Prometo hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para subir el siguiente lo más pronto posible. Después de eso vendrá el primer final. ¿A qué me refiero? Escribiré un final basado en dos imágenes hermosas que pueden ver en la página de Facebook de Juventud Slashera, aquellos que quieran ver ese final como el verdadero lo podrán hacer. Aquellos que quieran saber el final que escribí antes de que escribir lo demás (si, este fic se escribió basado en el final) podrán seguir leyendo. Quedará a decisión suya. Los que sigan leyendo comprenderán cómo es que el primer final puede existir al mismo tiempo que el verdadero final. **_

_**Espero que hayan disfrutado a los Imagine Dragons.**_

_**Like Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook.**_


	14. Premonition Time

**A TIME TO LOVE**

**_Nota de la autora: Fanfic participante del reto especial de fin de año "Todo depende del título" del foro I am SHER locked_**

**CAPÍTULO 14: PREMONITION TIME**

_Eran aproximadamente las 8 de la noche del 18 de junio. No había sido un día especialmente importante, había ayudado a distinguir a Lestrade entre diferentes residuos de tabaco, lo cual situaba a un particular sospechoso en la escena del crimen. Después de eso sólo quedaba fingir que comía la cena que la señora Hudson había preparado._

_Tenía muchos meses sin saber nada de John, ni una sola noticia, ni una llamada, ni otra fotografía enviada a sus padres. Nada. Mycroft no había tenido mejor suerte, sólo podía repetirle lo mismo, continuaba en el batallón de fuerzas especiales al que había sido asignado y tan sólo podía esperar._

_Jamás podría acostumbrarse a la vida sin John, la toleraba vagamente. Los días no tenían mucho sentido sin él, veía las horas pasar esperando que tal vez podría volver a escuchar su voz. Pero las horas se esfumaban sin que lo único que deseaba, sucediera._

**Sherlock, mañana tienes fecha para dos exámenes, tienes que presentarte sin excusa. MH**

_El mensaje de su hermano no causó ninguna reacción en él, simplemente lo leyó y lo borró por considerarlo burdo. No tenía ningún caso, el estar construyendo una vida sin John, cuando él regresara, cuando jamás lo dejara ir de nuevo, entonces podría preocuparse por la universidad._

_Dio dos pasos fuera de la cocina y se detuvo, no sabría jamás explicar la sensación que tuvo. Por un momento fue como no estar dentro de su cuerpo, fue como encontrarse en otro lugar. Se sintió pesado, acalorado, como si trajera mucha ropa encima. Sintió que su visión era dificultosa, los colores alterados, veía la noche de color verde._

_Visión nocturna. John._

_Tenía el plato en la mano, lo dejó caer y se hizo añicos. Una horrible sensación lo atravesó, la respiración se le aceleró y se llevó las manos al pecho, como tratando de sostener algo que se desgarraba. Se dejó caer de rodillas porque de repente el mundo daba muchas vueltas y todo se volvió negro._

_John._

_Su corazón latía demasiado rápido, un frío inexplicable se extendía desde su hombro izquierdo abarcado toda la extremidad. Estaba tirado en el suelo y lo único que veía eran las incontables estrellas del cielo._

* * *

_-¡Sherlock! -gritó Mycroft al encontrarlo respirando entrecortado y con la mirada perdida en el techo. -¡Llama a una ambulancia!_

_Lestrade estuvo a punto de marcar el número de emergencias pero Sherlock se movió al escuchar la voz de su hermano. Entre ambos lo ayudaron a levantarse del piso y a sentarse en el sofá._

_-El álbum -dijo casi como un susurro pero Lestrade lo escuchó y supo de qué hablaba. A veces Sherlock se encontraba perdido con las cosas más sencillas, como por ejemplo, imprimir las fotos de su celular. Lestrade lo había hecho si quejarse, sabía que algo como aquello le traería cierto grado de tranquilidad._

_Aproximadamente hace un mes le entregó las fotos y el álbum y mientras él acomodaba una por una después de mirarla con atención, Lestrade no pensó en irse. Lo había mirado con gusto porque por el tiempo que se tomó en acomodarlas, sonrió sin parar. Le gustaba esa sonrisa, nunca antes la había visto y por lo tanto, supo que era la sonrisa que estaba dedicada sólo a John._

_Por esto, cuando Sherlock pidió el álbum, sabía que estaba cuidadosamente colocado en la mesa de noche juntó a su cama. En un segundo se lo tendía y Sherlock lo tomó con manos temblorosas. Al abrirlo, en lugar de tranquilizarse, se puso más nervioso e incoherente._

_-Todo rojo, todo rojo - repetía una y otra vez._

_-¿De qué estás hablando? -preguntó Mycroft y Sherlock inició una descripción de las sensaciones que lo habían embargado previamente._

_Mycroft parecía no entender pero para Lestrade fue todo muy claro. Era como esas veces que una sensación rara en el estómago te decía que algo estaba mal, o un hormigueo en los dedos te hacía desconfiar de alguna situación. Era un presentimiento, uno muy fuerte y Lestrade lo entendía._

_-My, ¿no hay manera de que te comuniques con el batallón de John? -dijo Lestrade,_

_-No, no la hay -comenzó Mycroft con su discurso repetido hasta el cansancio, por muchas influencias que moviera, había cosas que no iban a suceder. Como rebelar la posición de un equipo de fuerzas especiales._

_Sherlock mandó un mensaje de texto y mientras Mycroft seguía hablando de responsabilidad y compromiso con el país, le dejó ver la pantalla de su celular._

**Harry, ven con tus padres, algo le pasó a John. SH**

_Lestrade miró con dureza a Sherlock, eso no estaba bien, no sabían nada más del presentimiento de Sherlock. Esto les iba a causar un susto de muerte a los Watsons._

**¿Qué demonios le pasó a mi hermano? Harry.**

_Lestrade le arrebató el celular a Sherlock, era demasiado, no podía dejar que los Watson se preocuparan por un presentimiento, aunque hubiera sido tan intenso._

**Harry, soy Greg, nada le pasó a John. Sherlock tuvo un presentimiento, es todo.**

_Sherlock se acostó cuán largo era en el sofá y cerró los ojos, las cosas serían tan sencillas si tan solo le creyeran. No era la primera vez que sentía algo raro, pero en verdad, jamás había sido tan intenso. Había veces que sentía una ligera incomodidad en la garganta justo cuando John se enfermaba o le picaba la rodilla cuando John se caía y se raspaba._

_Era algo que la gente calificaba como coincidencia, ¿pero qué clase de coincidencia era esa? No, no tenía ningún sentido querer hacer pasar como coincidencia algo estaba directamente relacionado. Sherlock sabía si John estaba bien o no, así de simple, por eso a pesar de toda su preocupación durante los últimos meses, sabía que no había pasado nada más. John estaba lejos pero eso era todo._

_En cambio, ahora, había algo más, algo terrible que había causado un efecto tan fuerte en Sherlock que estaba seguro de que había perdido la consciencia por algunos minutos. Esos minutos en lo que vio un cielo nocturno estrellado en vez del techo de su departamento._

_Si tan solo alguien le creyera._

* * *

En su casa, Harry Watson contemplaba la pantalla de su celular. Por un momento dudó, tal vez era sólo por la hora, casi las diez de la noche. Un recuerdo la hizo temblar. Hace años, cuando sucedió, se lo comentó a sus padres y ellos dijeron que había sido una coincidencia. Pero qué clase de coincidencia tan extraña.

Primero que nada, cuando John comenzó con la fiebre, Sherlock había llamado histéricamente una y otra vez. Harry se había despertado y escuchó como su madre le aseguraba que John estaba perfectamente bien, que no tenía fiebre. Colgó el teléfono y regresó a su cuarto. Pero Harry pensó que era muy raro, ¿por qué Sherlock estaba convencido de que su hermano tenía fiebre?

El teléfono volvió a sonar y su mamá se levantó de nuevo de la cama. Harry decidió que revisar a John no era mala idea, por sí acaso. Caminó unos cuantos pasos y abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hermano, se acercó a su cama y tocó su frente con su mano. Estaba literalmente hirviendo.

-¡Mamá! - gritó. Su madre estaba de nuevo en el pasillo, contestando la llamada de Sherlock, dejó el teléfono colgando de la mesa cuando escuchó a Harry y corrió al cuarto.- Si tiene fiebre mamá.

La señora Watson sacó su termómetro digital y en unos segundos le dio la temperatura, 40 grados.

Harry regresó al pasillo, mientras su mamá descubría a John para refrescarlo. Tomó el teléfono y dijo:

-Tenías razón.

Un suspiro aliviado se escuchó del otro lado de la línea. Era eso todo lo que quería que a John lo atendieran y encontraran la causa de la fiebre. Había cosas que no se podía deducir, aunque según Sherlock lo más probable era que se debiera a que había corrido en el parque sin zapatos ni calcetines para ver el efecto de la nieve en los pies de John. Bueno, John había corrido sin zapatos ni calcetines.

Harry podría decir que era una coincidencia pero volvió a suceder. Lo peor es que había sido culpa de Harry. Sus padres habían salido, un rara ocasión que se habían dado para estar solos por lo que Harry prometió cuidar de John, sólo,eran unas cuantas horas. Habían pasado 20 minutos de que John se había ido a dormir cuando despertó con dolor en el estómago.

-Harry -dijo desde las escaleras. Ella se molestó ligeramente, estaba viendo la televisión y seguro se perdería lo mejor del programa. Encontró a John esperándola y lo hizo regresar a su cama.

-¿Dónde te duele? -preguntó y John tocó el área de su ombligo con su mano.- Seguro comiste muchos dulces.

Le dio dos tabletas de paracetamol para masticar y lo acompañó hasta que se volvió a dormir. Parecía que el dolor había disminuido pero su rostro mostraba cierto malestar. Dos horas después comenzaron las llamadas.

-Sherlock, de verdad, John está bien -dijo después de seis llamadas. Había ido a revisar, John estaba dormido, no tenía fiebre ni nada. Aunque recordaba que en la tarde lo había sentido ligeramente caliente, pero le había dado otra tableta de paracetamol para que sus padres no cancelaran su noche fuera por culpa de que John se enfermara.

25 minutos después un Sherlock en pijama apareció en la puerta de su casa. Harry no lo podía creer, era casi la 1 am y no había ningún coche afuera, ¿había corrido hasta aquí?

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? -gritó Harry completamente sorprendida.  
-Tengo dolor en fosa iliaca derecha, intenso, signos de irritación peritoneal -Sherlock decía cosas que no tenían ningún sentido para Harry.

-¿Eso que significa? -preguntó ella confundida. Sherlock la vio como si pudiera golpearla pero respondió:

-Tiene apendicitis, estoy seguro, lo busqué en internet. -dijo y eso casi provocó que Harry lo sacara a empujones de la casa pero antes si quiera de poder poner ese pensamiento en práctica Sherlock se había lanzado hacia las escaleras.

Para tranquilizar a Sherlock habían tratado de despertar a John, Harry entró en pánico cuando no pudieron. Llamó una ambulancia que por fortuna llegó en cuestión de minutos. Ambos acompañaron a John y Harry tuvo que firmar la autorización para que lo operaran. Era por supuesto apendicitis pero gracias a que Harry le había dado paracetamol desde que iniciaban los síntomas, estos no fueron tan aparentes.

Así que Sherlock y su presentimiento habían salvado a John de la estupidez de Harry, ella jamás podría olvidarlo o llamarlo coincidencia. Por eso, cuando leyó el mensaje que Greg había mandado desde el celular de Sherlock, sabía que algo realmente malo le había pasado a su hermano.

* * *

**_Gracias por seguir leyendo._**

**_Perdón si esta vez no agradezco una por una sus hermosas reviews, me hacen feliz y me dan ganas de llorar el hecho que de verdad les gusté este fic. _**

**_Ando de vacaciones y le robé un rato al día para escribir y subir el capítulo. _**

**_Espero les guste._**

**_Espero sus comentarios y no esta beteado así que si ven algo horrible juro que fue el auto corrector de la iPad._**


	15. Miracle Time

**A TIME TO LOVE**

**_Nota de la autora: Fanfic participante del reto especial de fin de año "Todo depende del título" del foro I am SHER locked_**

**CAPÍTULO 15: MIRACLE TIME**

_Mycroft no podía negar el poder de convencimiento que tenían los Watsons. Aparecieron en la puerta, seguramente convocados por Sherlock. Su hermano mantenía su postura sobre que John había sufrido algún percance horrible, pero no mentía cuando les decía que nada se podía hacer._

_Sin embargo, los padres de John conmovieron su corazón. Creían sinceramente en los presentimientos de Sherlock, tenían antecedentes, habían vivido las veces que había llamado insistentemente con la certeza de que John tenía algún problema._

_Así que accedió, no le quedo de otra, nadie, ni siquiera Greg, parecía dispuesto a ceder. Mycroft tomó el celular y marcó un número que se suponía que no debía marcar. Dio muchas explicaciones, soportó unos cuantos malos chistes y la curiosidad sobre el porqué ese soldado en específico._

_-Es novio de mi hermano -respondió no sin cierta incomodidad. Miró por un segundo a Sherlock y después a los Watsons, ninguno parecía molesto por lo que había dicho y después de todos los años en los que habían evolucionado de amigos a mejores amigos; novios era el paso lógico para ambos._

_Sin embargo, decir algo así era fuera de lo normal para Mycroft. No era muy dado a ese tipo de confianzas y no le gustaba compartir su vida personal con los demás. Tan sólo un puñado de personas sabía de la existencia de Greg, cosa que luego avergonzaba a Mycroft, pero no era como si lo ocultara, simplemente no veía la necesidad de compartirlo con los demás._

_-John Hamish Watson -dijo pronunciando con claridad excesiva. No quería errores por lo tanto cuando le preguntaron el nombre del cabo fue muy específico. La persona con quien hablaba le informó que solicitaban el traslado de tres pacientes pertenecientes al Quinto batallón de fusileros de Northumberland. Mycroft suspiró, era imposible, no quería que su hermano tuviera razón._

_-Confirma el nombre por favor -dijo y sintió el peso de todas las miradas sobre él, de repente, Greg tomó su mano, para disminuir la carga emocional que tenía encima. Pero ni siquiera a Greg se atrevió a mirar, estaba esperando en silencio la confirmación de la identidad de uno de los soldados heridos._

_-Perfecto -dijo cuando le indicaron que lo comunicarían directamente al hospital de campaña donde atendían a los heridos._

_-__**Cabo Miller al habla señor**__ -le dijo la voz masculina. Se escuchaba como si un caos se hubiera apoderado del lugar, Mycroft tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para concentrarse en la voz para entenderle con claridad._

_-Necesito confirmar el nombre y el estado de salud de uno de sus soldados._

_-__**Si señor, dígame el nombre por favor, señor.**_

_-John Hamish Watson -dijo de nuevo y esperó. Sin embargo, esta vez las voces en el fondo fueron claras, escuchó la voz femenina decir "confirmalo" y cerró los ojos tratando de contener la desesperación que comenzaba a invadirlo._

_-__**Señor, confirmo el nombre del cabo John Hamish Watson. Está en choque hemodinámico debido a la cantidad de sangre que ha perdido y se reporta como extremadamente grave, señor.**_

_-Gracias cabo -dijo y colgó para llamar inmediatamente al número que había marcado previamente. Alcanzó a mirar a su hermano y a los Watsons, estaban tomados de las manos. Sherlock tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza recargada en el hombro de la madre de John. Para Mycroft aquello significaba un "no quiero conocer nada de lo que sabes hasta que tengas toda la información para darme". Pero si conocía a su hermano sabía que era capaz de deducir todo con solo escuchar su patrón respiratorio._

_Cuando le contestaron en el número al que marcó, ese número que se suponía que no existía, escuchó:_

_-__**Un helicóptero ya está en camino, va equipado con soporte vital y con la presencia de un médico de urgencias y un médico de terapia intensiva. Te mantendremos informado del momento en que aterrice en Kabul donde ya espera una ambulancia área con capacidad de traslado hasta Londres. No vuelvas a llamar.**_

_Mycroft finalizó la llamada y sintió como Greg apretaba con fuerza su mano. Sherlock lo miraba con terror, estaba a punto de estallar en llanto y si no lo había hecho era porque la madre de John se estaba sujetando a él con fuerza. Harry abrazaba a su padre quien estaba sosteniéndola mientras negaba con la cabeza como resistiéndome a la realidad._

_Sherlock supo todo con mirar a su hermano. Sacarían a John de territorio de guerra, lo más probable es que en el instante mismo en que él lo deducía, ya estuviera sucediendo. Lo traerían a Londres pero era un vuelo largo, a pesar de la presencia de los especialistas, cualquier evento por inesperado que fuera, podía darse._

_Pero debía confiar, John estaba regresando a su hogar._

* * *

_Las ocho horas que separaban a Kabul de Londres fueron las peores ocho horas de su vida. Mycroft logró que pudiera estar presente cuando el avión aterrizara y que pudiera acompañar a John hasta St. Barts, lugar donde se encontraba la mejor terapia intensiva del Reino Unido y donde ya estaban esperándolo._

_Todos lo miraban, su presencia era por demás irregular pero al estar junto a Mycroft, nadie se atrevería a emitir algún juicio en voz alta. Los padres de John esperaban ya en el hospital, para recibir los primeros informes en cuanto supieran algo de su estado. El corazón de Sherlock latía a penas, con una lentitud que no era del todo normal pero que evidenciaba lo unido que estaba su destino al de John._

_Se había repetido una y otra vez "nunca sin John". Y de repente se imaginaba muchos escenarios con los cuales podría seguirlo, de ser necesario. Porque ¿qué clase de vida sería la suya sin. John? Pero no era el mejor momento para pensar en eso, debía asegurarse de que John llegara bien al hospital y una vez ahí verían las opciones._

_**19 de junio  
Primer informe médico.**_

_Se resumía en grave, excesivamente grave. Había visto a John al bajar del avión y sintió que todo su mundo se derrumbaba. Estaba tan pálido, del color de una hoja en blanco. Estaba conectado a un respirador, que mandaba aire a sus pulmones. Estaba rodeado de tubos, que iban a sus brazos y hacia su pecho, llevando medicamentos que evitaban que su corazón colapsara._

_Lo subieron en un helicóptero para el corto vuelo a St. Barts y de inmediato Sherlock estuvo a su lado, cuidando mucho de no estorbar a los paramédicos que trabajan en estabilizarlo. El sonido de las máquinas lo asustaban, cada pitido pensaba que anunciaría alguna desgracia, pero trataba de no pensar en ello y concentrarse en John. Tocó su mano con algo de miedo, pero nadie pareció notarlo, por lo que siguió acariciando sus dedos con mucha suavidad._

_Cuando lo ingresaron en terapia intensiva, ni todas las influencias de Mycroft hubieran conseguido que lo dejaran entrar. Tuvo que esperar afuera junto con los Watsons. Y tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo._

_Grave. Pronóstico reservado. 12 horas críticas. Esas fueron las tres frases más repetidas de los médicos. Parecía que no sabían decir otra cosa y Sherlock sentía un tipo de desesperación incomparable con ninguna otra. Por más que quería mandar todo al demonio y amedrentar a los médicos con las verdades de su vida, no lo haría._

_No importaba, si los médicos tenían problemas en casa, si había deudas y secretos, no importaba. Mientras John recibiera la mejor atención, mientras John siguiera pasando con éxito esas 12 horas que le ponían como limite una y otra vez._

_**25 de junio  
Séptimo informe médico.**_

_Sin cambios. Los riñones de John trabajaban adecuadamente, lo cual hacia que se mantuviera estable. El corazón seguía funcionando a base de medicamentos y el ventilador seguía oxigenando su sangre, haciendo que sus pulmones se expandieran una y otra vez._

_Tanto él como la señora Watson se habían mudado a la sala de espera de la terapia intensiva, un lugar pequeño con unos cuantos sillones, pero no hubo poder humano que los pudiera sacar. Sherlock amenazó y gritó cuando osaron traer a seguridad argumentando que no había horario de visita para ese tipo de pacientes, pero una llamada de Mycroft tranquilizó las cosas._

_**25 de julio  
1 mes en terapia intensiva.**_

_No había nada más que hacer, lo estaban dando de alta de la terapia porque no tenía sentido que siguiera ocupando una cama ahí. No era una crueldad, no era que se dieran por vencidos, simplemente era el hecho de que no cambiaría nada por estar ahí. Así que lo cambiaron a una cama en medicina interna donde tendría la misma atención pero podrían estar a su lado._

_Sherlock se instaló en una silla, dejando a la señora Watson en el un sillón más confortable. Se tenían que mover para hacer espacio cuando entraban los médicos y a veces les pedían salir para hacer algún procedimiento. El resto del tiempo siempre estaba a su lado, con su mano en la suya, con sus dedos entrelazados._

_07 de agosto  
Resultados de pruebas clínicas y estudios complementarios para determinar muerte cerebral._

_El diagnóstico les cayó como un balde de agua fría a los Watsons. Sherlock sintió que parte de su alma se había perdido, un gran vacío se apoderó de su corazón y todo el calor de su cuerpo se esfumó. Apretó con fuerza la mano de John y se repitió una y otra vez la frase "nunca sin John"._

_Muerte cerebral. No había retorno, era imposible._

_**08 de agosto.  
Voluntad anticipada.**_

_Los papeles los había firmado John antes de irse a Irak. Había fijado que en caso de diagnóstico terminal sin posibilidad de recuperación, sólo permaneciera un año con soporte vital. La señora Watson, que creía haber llorado todas sus lágrimas, había dejado salir un gemido lastimero al enterarse de que si nada más pasaba, su hijo tenía los días contados. Un año hasta el 19 de junio, cuando se inició el soporte vital con ventilador mecánico y medicamentos._

_No, de esto no había regreso porque simplemente no existían los milagros._

_John._

_Se había quedado dormido, como siempre, en la silla con la cabeza recargada en la cama y con la mano sosteniendo la de John. Cada día sentía más y más frío, Lestrade había hecho una costumbre traerle ropa abrigadora. Trataba de que se cubriera con un suéter o chamarra, que se pusiera unos guantes o bufanda. Y lo había hecho, Sherlock lo había complacido, pero parecía que no había manera de devolverle el calor a su cuerpo._

_John. Su primer pensamiento siempre era él. Estaba perpetuamente quieto, su piel helada. Le dolía no poder ver el color de sus ojos, hubiera dado todo por peor sentir el amor de su mirada. John. Antes de levantarse, depósito un beso en su mano y por primera vez en semanas, salió de la habitación._

_-Sherlock -dijo la señora Watson. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba parada junto a la estación de enfermeras. Tenía un vaso de café en la mano y lo miraba con sincera preocupación. Parecía como si supiera que estaba pasando por la mente de Sherlock, lo cual debía de ser muy difícil porque mil cosas pasaban por su mente justo ahora._

_-Los milagros existen, no te des por vencido -dijo y Sherlock maldijo en silencio. John también habría sabido, John lo habría detenido con una sola palabra. Se echó a correr porque era demasiado, la madre de John le recordaba tanto a su hijo que le asustaba. No quería lastimarla, no quería que sufriera más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo._

_Y sin saber cómo estaba de repente en la azotea de y sus pies habían encontrado el camino hacia la cornisa. Sintió que podía, simplemente saltar y dejar todo atrás, terminar el sufrimiento y olvidar. Pero, maldita sea, ¿y si de verdad existían los milagros?_

_Cuando se alejó de la orilla y dio media vuelta encontró a su hermano con una expresión de terror que no pensó jamás ver en alguna persona. Tuvo qué acercarse a él, tuvo que abrazarlo con fuerza, tuvo que asegurarle de esa manera que estaba ahí, que no había saltado._

_**29 de agosto  
Resultados de nuevo encefalograma.**_

_Nada. Ninguna actividad neuronal, simplemente el cerebro no estaba funcionando. ¿Ahí estaba John todavía? ¿Alguien le podía asegurar de que podría un día simplemente abrir los ojos y seguir siendo esa persona que amaba más que nada, más que a nadie?_

_Se levantó de la silla, sintió unos terribles calambres en las piernas, tenía días sin caminar más que unos cuantos pasos por lo que fue algo doloroso el moverse. La cara de John estaba fría, le dio un beso en la mejilla y de cierta manera se despidió._

_Las enfermeras que lo vieron salir de inmediato mandaron un mensaje urgente a un número que les habían proporcionado para emergencias._

_Sherlock encontró en Picadilly Circus al mismo chico que había visto aquella vez juntó a John. Lo llevó a través de tantas calles que literalmente se perdió y no tenía idea de dónde estaba. Pero no era importante, compró 15 paquetes de lo que vendía con las mil libras que había sacado de la cartera de Mycroft, ni siquiera preguntó el precio._

_El mismo chico lo regresó a una calle céntrica de Londres desde donde se apresuró a regresar al departamento de la calle Baker. No tenía mucho tiempo antes de que su hermano considerara extraña su ausencia del hospital por lo que una vez dentro, cerró todas las puertas con llave. Dejó la sencilla nota para su hermano y Greg con la instrucción perfectamente clara de "no resucitar"._

_Preparó la dosis y cargó una jeringa con el líquido. Se equivocó tres veces antes de poderse inyectar directamente en la vena. Después de eso una serie de imágenes se apoderaron de su cerebro, nada que pudiera recordar. Luego las sensaciones de su cuerpo se aceleraron, su respiración por el contrario se volvió lenta, igual que el latido de su corazón._

_Fue entonces cuando sintió los labios de John sobre los suyos, estaba seguro, no podía ser otra cosa puesto que era lo más maravilloso que había sentido en toda la vida._

_-Sherlock, amor, los milagros si existen._

* * *

**_Gracias por seguir leyendo._**

**_gracias por sus comentarios hermosos, perdón por no comentarlas como debo, sigo de vacaciones._**

**_Espero que sepan que no sería capaz de ninguna crueldad en Nochebuena, confíen en mi._**

**_Los quiero a todos y felicidades a todos._**


	16. Meant to be Time

**A TIME TO LOVE**

**_Nota de la autora: Fanfic participante del reto especial de fin de año "Todo depende del título" del foro I am SHER locked_**

**CAPÍTULO 16: MEANT TO BE TIME**

El 06 de enero de hacía 19 años una muy preocupada señora Watson se sentó en la sala espera del hospital más caro de Londres. Podía acceder a él porque actualmente el trabajo de su esposo tenía seguro de gastos médicos mayores y no le cobraban absolutamente nada por la atención. Aunque hubiera deseado no tener que ir al hospital puesto que una vez más tenía dolores en el vientre.

Sé sentía muy triste, era la tercera vez que en ese embarazo había tenido que ir al hospital y cuando la pasaron a realizarle un ultrasonido, temió lo peor. Mientras esperaba por el resultado, la dejaron en una habitación doble, aunque fuera el hospital más caro de Londres, el servicio de urgencias no contaba con habitaciones individuales.

Después de unos veinte minutos le dijeron que todo parecía estar bien pero que la volverían a revisar y harían un estudio de orina, por lo cual tuvo que esperar más tiempo. De repente, llevaron a una mujer que parecía estar ya en trabajo de parto, gritaba mucho y parecía no tolerar el dolor.

Le ofrecieron colocarle anestesia epidural, para quitarle las molestias pero no accedió, dijo que era signo de debilidad. La señora Watson sonrió, ella tampoco había aceptado la anestesia cuando tuvo a Harriet por parto 8 años antes, aunque ahora ya no se sentía tan joven y fuerte como aquella vez.

-Respira profundo, trata de tranquilizarte o sólo retrasarás el parto -dijo sin pensar aunque de inmediato se arrepintió, aquella mujer parecía tan elegante y educada que seguramente no apreciaría su sencillo consejo.

-Lo sé -respondió- hace 10 años tuve a mi primer hijo, pero parece que fuera la primera vez. Creo que ya no soy tan joven y fuerte.

La señora Watson se rio, habían compartido el mismo pensamiento.

-Violet Holmes -dijo la elegante mujer quien a pesar de vestir la bata del hospital no perdía la clase.

-Ella Watson -respondió y se quedó platicando con la nueva amiga que parecía haber hecho. De cierta manera parecieron olvidarlas, su examen de orina tardó más de tres horas, tiempo que su amiga aprovechó para aumentar el ritmo de sus contracciones.

Hablaron de John y de Sherlock, los niños que nacerían, aunque la fecha probable para John era hasta agosto. Cuando por fin las volvieron a revisar, decidieron que era tiempo de ingresar a Violet y para dar de alta a Ella.

-Gracias -dijo Violet y sin intercambiar números de teléfono ni otra cosa más, parecía la última vez que se verían.

**07 de agosto, siete meses después.**

Ella Watson tenía contracciones, dolorosas, frecuentes y casi no sentía el movimiento de John. Estaba desesperada, no había podido encontrar a su esposo y había ido sola al hospital y le estaban diciendo que su seguro aparecía como suspendido y no lograban comunicarse con nadie que lo solucionara.

Tenía lágrimas en los ojos y literalmente no sabía qué hacer, si el seguro no pagaba, no tenía manera de acceder a ese lugar. Tendría que irse a otro lado y no sabía a dónde.

-¿Ella Watson? - escuchó una voz detrás suyo y logró voltear en medio de una contracción que casi la dobla.

La mujer elegante que conoció a principios de año la miraba intrigada. Cargaba un bebé dormido y parecía excesivamente cansada.

-Violet -alcanzó a decir pero otra contracción la obligó a callar.

-¿Por qué no te han ingresado? -preguntó con preocupación mientras se acercaba a tomar su mano.

-El seguro de gastos médicos - dijo, aún no lograba recuperarse de la última contracción y ya tenía una nueva, no faltaba mucho para que John naciera.

-Que estupidez -dio Violet y se acercó a la recepción para hablar con el encargado. Inmediatamente la ingresaron y Ella no supo ni que sucedía porque estaba en una camilla y la llevaba a toda prisa. Justo antes de que tuvieran que separarse, Ella le agradeció a Violet no sin antes preguntar si Sherlock estaba bien.

-Ahora sí, tuvo que pasar la noche en el hospital y justo lo dieron de alta -respondió Violet mientras hacia un gesto de preocupación.- Alguien de los empleados de mi casa consideró adecuado darle a un bebé de 7 meses fresas, pero el problema es que es alérgico.

-Pero está bien ahora -dijo Ella, siempre considerada con los problemas de los demás.

-Claro, pero tú preocúpate por John.

-Gracias Violet -alcanzó a decir Ella antes de separarse, de nuevo no intercambiaron números y pudiera ser la última vez que se vieran.

**18 de junio.**

**4 años después.**

Ella Watson había estirado el seguro de gastos médicos de su esposo todo lo que había podido pero jamás cubrió el parto, aquello salió de la bolsa de Violet Holmes y no tuvo la oportunidad de agradecerle. Cada que pisaba el hospital donde John había nacido recordaba el hecho y la buscaba, tal vez volvería a verla.

Esta vez entró corriendo a urgencias porque la habían llamado desde la escuela de John. Su pediatra, aquel que lo había atendido desde el nacimiento, le aseguró a Ella que no había ningún problema pero que lo adecuado era hacerle una tomografía debido a la caída que sufrió desde lo alto de una resbaladilla.

Pero no había manera, no tenían tanto dinero. El nuevo trabajo del padre de John no tenía seguro de gastos médicos ni suficiente dinero para hacer un estudio para asegurarse de que no hubiera alguna lesión en su cabeza.

Enfrente de ella de repente sucedió una escena que no esperaba, una camilla entró a toda velocidad, en ella un niño pequeño, cuatro años igual que John. Los médicos se apiñaron a su alrededor mientras una mujer que parecía la maestra respondía preguntas muy precisas como "tiene alguna enfermedad" o "es alérgico a algo". La maestra respondía una y otra vez que no.

-¿Podría decirme otra vez el nombre del niño? -dijo una enfermera.

-Sherlock Holmes.

Ella recordó, cuatro años antes Violet Holmes había tenido hospitalizado a su hijo porque...

-Es alérgico a las fresas -dijo Ella y todos voltearon a verla. Fue como iluminarlos en la oscuridad, El niño no estaba teniendo otra cosa más que una reacción alérgica muy violenta.

Cuando Violet Holmes entró a Urgencias le informaron que todo estaba bien y que la maestra jamás pensó que la negativa del niño a comer el pastel de cumpleaños de uno de sus compañeros fuera porque de verdad no podía comerlo. Sherlock no era un niño sencillo y en la escuela generalmente perdían la paciencia con él.

Violet respiró más tranquila hasta que la maestra la encontró y comenzó a balbucear cosas como "de verdad lo siento tanto" o "nadie sabía que Sherlock es alérgico a las fresas", Violet pensó en la estupidez que aquello, esa información estaba en el expediente de su hijo y era obligación de las maseras saber si algún alimento podía matar a alguno de los niños antes de obligarlo a comerlo.

-Si no fuera porque esa señora estaba ahí y dijo que Sherlock es alérgico a las fresas y pudieron entonces atenderlo...

Violet no escuchó nada más porque en ese momento vio a Ella y supo. Que ella había recordado la alergia de su hijo, que eso lo había salvado y que seguramente el que cargará con un John dormido en sus brazos y lágrimas en los ojos sólo podía deberse a que necesitaba algo que no podía pagar.

Una vez más Violet no dejaría que eso pasara.

**22 de diciembre**

**3 años después.**

Violet a veces se arrepentía de no poder ser más afectuosa con sus hijos, pero simplemente no estaba en ella abrazar o besar por el simple hecho de hacerlo. Claro que recordaba haber tomado de la mano a Ella Watson el día en que nació Sherlock, recordaba haber depositado un beso en la frente de la misma Ella el día que John nació. Y cómo olvidar el abrazo que le dio el día en que Sherlock tuvo la reacción alérgica.

Ella Watson pudo haber sido su mejor amiga, pero fuera de aquellas ocasiones nunca se volvieron a ver. Después de aquello Sherlock fue cambiado de escuela a un medio internado y la familia se fue a vivir a la mansión en las afueras de Londres. Veía a sus hijos el fin de semana y sólo en contadas ocasiones, como en la hora de la cena.

Hubiera querido que fuera diferente, pero ella era así y no por eso era mala o quería menos a sus hijos. Tal vez nadie en el mundo pudiera entenderla. Por eso cuando Sherlock llegó saltando de alegría porque había hecho un amigo no pudo menos que dejarlo ser. Jamás tenía ese tipo de comportamiento, jamás se le veía tan alegre por algo. Violet recibió hasta un beso en la mejilla y fue algo bueno, algo que le habría gustado sentir más a menudo, pero no sabía cómo pedirlo.

-¿Cómo se llama tu amigo? -preguntó Violet sin parecer que le daba la menor importancia.

-John Watson -respondió mientras se alejaba corriendo tan rápido como había llegado.

Imposible, pensó Violet.

**14 de septiembre **

**12 años después.**

**Dos semanas en terapia intensiva tras un coma inducido por sobredosis.**

Violet Holmes había casi perdido a su hijo menor. Una vez más Ella Watson había estado a su lado, sólo un momento, puesto que su propio hijo estaba igualmente hospitalizado por una herida en el hombro que lo había llevado a la muerte. Pero no estaba muerto aún, aunque los médicos parecían opinar lo contrario.

-No te des por vencida - dijo Violet. Todos los años que sus hijos habían pasado juntos y ellas no se habían visto jamás. Hasta ese momento, cuando ambos parecían aferrados a abandonar el mundo al mismo tiempo.

-Jamás -respondió Ella y la abrazó. Después de eso se fue, de regreso a acompañar a su hijo, como cada día desde que lo trajeron de Afganistán. Violet esperó el informe médico y regresó a su mansión. Sabía que Mycroft estaría al pendiente y le avisaría de cualquier eventualidad.

* * *

**17 de septiembre**

**Tres días después de ser egresado de terapia intensiva.**

_Sherlock abrió los ojos y lo único que lograba ver era el techo. Parpadear o voltear la cabeza siquiera un poco le causaba un mareo tremendo. Sentía que caería de la cama si osaba hacer el más mínimo movimiento. Alguien entró al cuarto, era una especie de mancha borrosa en su campo visual pero al escuchar su voz se sintió ligeramente mejor._

_-Sherlock, tranquilo, estás bien -dijo Lestrade mientras acariciaba su cabello. De repente varias enfermeras y un médico entraron y se dedicaron a revisarlo. Sin embargo, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en John. Lo había visto, lo había sentido, escuchó su voz. Tenía razón, lo estaba esperando en algún otro lado después de esta vida pero no hicieron caso de su petición y lo regresaron._

_Aún escuchaba la voz del paramédico cuando iniciaba la resucitación cardiopulmonar. Sherlock quería decirles que no lo hicieran, que lo dejarán ahí sin atender. Quería expresarles que el lugar donde estaba era precisamente donde quería estar, que fuera donde fuera, estar con John era la único que quería._

_Pero John no paraba de hablar de milagros y de diagnósticos erróneos y de que debía tener paciencia y de que aunque ellos no lo supieran se conocían desde antes de nacer y que eso solo podía significar que estaban tan unidos y destinados el uno para el otro que nada en el mundo podía separarlos._

_Ni siquiera una herida que había destrozado las arterias de su brazo, ni siquiera un estúpido diagnóstico de muerte cerebral o la muy mala decisión de Sherlock de meterse más drogas de las que su cerebro era capaz de tolerar._

_Los médicos no se iban, no podía distinguir si Lestrade seguía en la habitación y su mente se fue apagando poco a poco. Le habían administrado un sedante para volverlo a dormir. En el fondo de su inconsciencia estaba John, sonriendo, tendiéndole la mano para acercarlo de nuevo a él y abrazarlo con una intensidad que siempre soñó sentir._

_-John..._

_El calor fue lo que lo despertó. De nuevo sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, como cuando conoció a John y fue feliz como nunca antes en su vida. Esa sensación se había ido, cuando pensó que John se había ido de igual manera, cuando el cerebro de John dejó de trabajar y pensaba que no era más que un envase vacío de lo que había sido el amor de su vida._

_-John..._

_Se cayó de la cama y el acto hizo que el monitor cardíaco se desconectara pero apagó la alarma antes de que comenzara a sonar. Cuando salió al oscuro pasillo supo de inmediato que sólo estaba a unos metros de la habitación de John y que era medianoche, por eso sólo una enfermera medio adormilada estaba en la estación._

_En la habitación de John todo estaba tranquilo, el monitor, el ventilador, todo en el mismo lugar que siempre. La señora Watson dormía en el sillón por lo que él regresó a su lugar en la silla y tomó su mano. _

_El calor fue lo que lo sorprendió. No era la piel helada que había sentido por meses. Sherlock miró entonces el rostro de John y aunque sus ojos mostraron sorpresa y se quedó con la boca abierta, no pudo emitir ningún sonido._

_Y John parpadeó, corto, largo, corto, corto._

_Y Sherlock entendió. En un segundo estuvo junto a su rostro, teniendo mucho cuidado de no mover nada. Hubiera querido abrazarlo, lanzarse sobre de él y asegurarse de que no estaba soñando, de que John Hamish Watson estaba parpadeando la clave Morse con mucha lentitud para tratar de comunicarse con él._

_-Lo sé, los milagros existen, lo imposible puede pasar y yo también te amo John - dijo Sherlock mientras acariciaba su mejilla lo mejor que podía antes depositar un beso en su frente- Me asustaste mucho._

_No podían dejar de ver sus ojos, cuando los doctores quitaron a Sherlock del camino para revisar a John, a pesar de todo seguían mirándose como si fueron lo único que existía en el mundo. En algún momento la madre de John abrazó a Sherlock y así esperaron, a que anunciaran oficialmente que John estaba vivo de nuevo._

* * *

-Mamá están despiertos -la voz en el teléfono era de Mycroft pero no sonaba como Mycroft. Demasiada emoción sin embargo esta vez, a Violet no le pudo importar menos.- Los dos mamá, es un milagro.

* * *

**_Gracias por seguir leyendo._**

**_No planeaba la angustia, quería actualizar antes pero mi cuenta literalmente no me dejó. De hecho se comió algunas reviews, como la de LadyeBlue y eso me hizo enojar mucho. Pero bueno, eso no importa, lo más importante es que ustedes lo haya podido leer y que les guste este nuevo capítulo._**

**_Primero que nada, gracias Sandra (Merenwen) por el beteo, ya te dije que sin ti no sé que haría._**

**_Lacky Chan, gracias por tus palabras y también vi que entras al foro de I am SHER locked, que genial._**

**_torredemarfil, eres parte de las que me están convenciendo de ser buena persona._**

**_mashimaro: Perdón, si soy una maldita y de verdad que soy menos de lo que planeaba. Gracias por tus comentarios._**

**_Runa: Amiga gracias siempre por tu apoyo._**

**_ : Gracias de verdad por el apoyo._**

**_Lily: Como siempre me encanta lo que me escribes. Por eso quise abundar más sobre la conexión poco usual entre Sherlock y John. Y no, el presentimiento fue basado en lo que yo creí que podría ser pero me alegra que no me haya imaginado una locura. Oh wow, no pensé que la falta de apéndice fuera algo que tuvieran en común John y tú. Y si, yo también veo a papá Myc y mamá Greg, jeje._**

**_Yiyukimo: Gracias por el hermoso comentario, es también la razón por la cual abundé más en el lazo que los une; alejando el final una vez más. Y que bueno que te este gustando el Mystrade. Gracias por los buenos, deseos, igualmente para ti y espero que te haya gusto el nuevo capítulo._**

_**TheGirlWhoIsPotterWhoLocked: Tranquila, perdón si te hice sentir mal. Espero te haya compensando un poco.**_

_**De verdad gracias y si omití a alguien es porque sus comentarios desaparecieron u.u. Por eso LadyeBlue, aunque no pude leer tus palabras, gracias por el apoyo. Estoy muy feliz por escribir este fanfic porque ustedes los están leyendo.**_

_**Like Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook.**_


	17. Together Time

**A TIME TO LOVE**

**_Nota de la autora: Fanfic participante del reto especial de fin de año "Todo depende del título" del foro I am SHER locked_**

**CAPITULO 17: TOGETHER TIME**

-Sherlock, estoy bien –dijo John y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Gracias a Dios –respondió Sherlock y John se quedó por un segundo sin palabras. ¿De verdad acababa de decir eso? Pero si lo valoraba un poco nada de lo que había sucedido tenía explicación lógica. Había salido de Afganistán solamente porque Sherlock había tenido uno de sus presentimientos sobre él.

Y lo más increíble, había regresado de la muerte. Una y otra vez le habían repetido el diagnóstico a sus padres y a Sherlock, tenía muerte cerebral y uno no regresa de eso como si nada. Y sin embargo había sucedido y ahora podían estar juntos.

Sherlock se movió incómodo en la cama de hospital, no lo iba a decir por supuesto, pero era sumamente difícil para ambos compartirla. Estiró sus piernas y John tuvo que subir un poco para no quedar por completo aplastado por el cuerpo de Sherlock y, aunque a veces se acalambraba, no podía negar que no deseaba que fuera diferente.

Al principio fue casi una batalla. Los médicos de Sherlock querían regresarlo a su habitación y los de John volverlo a sedar para hacer más estudios. Hubo gritos, unas cuantas patadas de parte de Sherlock y nadie se calmó hasta que Mycroft llegó a ordenar que nadie iba a separar a su hermano de John.

Lo que sí tuvo que suceder fue que a John lo llevaron para muchos estudios diferentes y tuvieron que administrarle medicamentos que lo hicieron dormir de nuevo, pero a pesar de la preocupación de Sherlock, despertó cuando a los dos días los médicos confirmaron que la actividad cerebral era normal.

Después de eso pusieron la cama de Sherlock en la habitación de John, pero cada vez que alguien entraba, lo encontraba encaramado sobre John. Aunque al principio tuvo que hacerlo con mucho cuidado puesto que tardaron días en quitarle la cánula orofaríngea, ese tubo con el que estaba conectado al ventilador mecánico.

La voz de John se tardó mucho en comenzar a sonar a cómo Sherlock estaba acostumbrado, aun le parecía desconocida cuando susurraba cosas en su oído. Pero no importaba, cada palabra pronunciada con esa voz rasposa provocaba oleadas de felicidad en Sherlock. Le gustaban las preguntas que le hacía, le provocaban risa genuina de verdad.

Aunque eso a veces le preocupaba y entonces tenía que sujetarlo con fuerza de la cara para mirar de lleno en sus ojos en busca de algo que sabría que podría detectar de ser necesario. Era entonces que John necesitaba asegurarle que estaba todo bien, que a pesar de la improbabilidad de la situación, algo había sucedido que permitió que ambos sortearan con éxito una muerte segura.

-¿Sherlock qué año es este? –era una de las preguntas de John que hacían que Sherlock temblara ligeramente cuando la pronunciaba, con sus labios pegados a su cuello.

-2013 John –respondía Sherlock, era tal vez la quinta vez que le había dicho el año. Los médicos decían que era normal, que olvidara ciertas cosas y que tuviera dificultad para hacer nuevos recuerdos. Aunque no había olvidado ninguno de los momentos que había vivido con Sherlock, cada detalle por minúsculo que fuera, lo revivía una y otra vez al cerrar los ojos.

-¿En qué país vivimos? –preguntó y Sherlock tuvo que controlar su risa. John se abrazaba con más fuerza aún al pecho de él e intentaba recordar, pero lo único que aparecía era algún otro día de su vida al lado de su persona favorita en el mundo. Cómo olvidar el día que lo conoció o cuando volvió a verlo justo después de Navidad cuando apareció con un montón de películas en DVD y con el reproductor de DVD's para poderlas ver.

John se divirtió por horas, habían sido todos los estrenos del año que no había podido ver en el cine porque no tenían dinero para ir al cine. Sherlock se divirtió mirando las múltiples expresiones del rostro de John, el color de sus ojos y clasificando el sonido de su risa. Cuando Mycroft pasó por Sherlock para ir a su casa fue casi imposible separarlo de John.

**07 de diciembre**

Cuando por fin dieron de alta a John no hubo nada qué decidir, hasta cierto punto parecía obsesivo, pero no toleraban estar separados. Por lo tanto, el que John se mudara al departamento de la calle Baker era un hecho a tal grado que Ella Watson llevó personalmente las cosas que sabía que su hijo iba a necesitar.

Entrar de nuevo al departamento hizo que los recuerdos de John se amontonaron de repente causando que se detuviera en el umbral. Sí, entre las mil cosas buenas en las que pensaba se colaban también las cosas malas. Como el hecho de que justo en ese sofá sucedieron cosas que no quería jamás experimentar.

-John ¿estás bien? –preguntó de inmediato Sherlock cuando notó que dudaba.

-Por un momento recordé… -intentó decir aunque las palabras se le confundieron un poco. Era también un efecto secundario de lo que sucedió y los médicos esperaban que fuera temporal. Sherlock tocó su mejilla, muy suavemente, había instantes en los que el miedo regresaba ¿y si de repente recordaba lo mucho que lo había lastimado?

-Lo siento –fue lo que atinó a decir Sherlock y John cerró los ojos. Olvidar lo que sintió ese día hubiera sido lo más fácil pero no era tan sencillo. Y si lo pensaba un poco, ¿en verdad quería olvidar lo desgarrador que había sido verlo en los brazos de alguien más? Porque ese día todo cambió, su mundo se volvió un caos y todo lo que sucedió tras ello les demostró que nada, absolutamente nada los va a separar.

Y cuando la muerte llegue para ambos, lo que venga después, también lo vivirán juntos.

Porque se encontraron del otro lado, John casi no puede recordar lo que experimentó allá pero si puede recordar el haberlo encontrado, el intentar una y otra vez que él lo sintiera para asegurarle que no lo había abandonado. Podía verlo claramente, la única figura en un mundo de sombras borrosas. Sherlock en la azotea de St. Barts esperando el helicóptero donde viajaba su cuerpo deshecho. Sherlock en su habitación rogando que no muriera. Sherlock una y otra vez.

Por esa razón nada de lo que habían vivido lo cambiaría, nada, aunque doliera recordarlo.

-Todo está bien amor –le aseguró John y dio el primer paso dentro.

/

**25 de diciembre**

-John –la voz de Sherlock lo hizo despertar aunque aún se sentía en un punto entre dormido y despierto. Era bastante confortable y no quería moverse. Parte del "estar siempre juntos" incluía dormir en los brazos del otro y despertar de la misma manera así que ¿para qué moverse?

Aunque John sabía que por la tarde acudirían a una muy elaborada cena de Navidad en la mansión de los Holmes. Iba a ser todo un evento. Los Watson estarían ahí y sería la primera vez que ambas familias se juntarían, lo cual era muy extraño. Pero tal vez era porque el padre de Sherlock se la pasaban en algun otro país, cualquier otro, era muy difícil seguirle la pista.

Y Violet siempre estaba en su mansión. Casi podría decirse que vivía encerrada ahí, no le interesaba mucho el mundo exterior ni tener noticias de nada ni de nadie. Hubo cierto momento en el que John se sintió apenado por ella, viviendo en una soledad autoimpuesta.

Aunque aprendió a no sentirse mal por Violet Holmes puesto que ella vivía a su modo, con sus reglas y de una manera que para ella era la adecuada. Tal vez un poco más de emoción y amor hubiera sido buenos pero ¿quién tiene todo lo que quiere en la vida?

Por el otro lado, Arthur Holmes era punto y aparte. Después de todos esos años esta sería la tercera vez que John lo vería. Pero al igual que todos en su familia, el padre de Sherlock hacía cosas sorprendentes.

Cuando por fin John se convenció de que no quedaba más remedio que levantarse de la cama, fue a la cocina para preparar té. Entonces vio el árbol de Navidad que ninguno de los dos había puesto y el regalo a sus pies. Por un momento pensó que era de parte de Sherlock pero cuando leyó la tarjeta decía solamente: Para Sherlock y John.

-Sherlock –dijo John y casi al instante lo tuvo a su lado.- ¿De dónde salió el árbol y este regalo?

-Sólo hay una manera de saberlo –dijo y comenzó a abrirlo. Dentro había un libro, bastante grueso, por lo menos 700 páginas. El título: Escarlata, anatomía psicológica de los criminales. El autor: Arthur Holmes.

-¿Tu padre es un autor? –preguntó John tratando de recordar si en algún momento Sherlock le explicó qué era lo que hacía su padre además de ser el heredero de una fortuna inmensa y turista profesional.

-Mi padre es muchas cosas –respondió y abrió el libro. Se quedó muy quieto mientras sus ojos recorrían las líneas que se encontraban en una de las primeras páginas y luego le tendió el libro a John.

En la página dedicada a los agradecimientos se leí:

_Finalmente entendí el motivo de todas mis ausencias._

_ Para Violet: Si no hubieras estado sola el día que Sherlock nació, jamás habrías conocido a Ella._

_ Para Mycroft: Si no hubieras tenido que ser la figura paterna de Sherlock, jamás lo habrías llevado contigo a comprar a Harrods._

_ Para Sherlock: Si tu no hubieras sentido la soledad, jamás te habría importado el miedo reflejado en John._

_ Para John: Si todo eso no hubiera sucedido, jamás habrías podido leer esto._

John comenzó a llorar y cuando Sherlock lo abrazó con fuerza sabía que también estaba llorando. El libro había sido impreso unos días después de que ambos despertaran en el hospital por lo que el padre de Sherlock pudo incluir su dedicatoria. Algo que hablaba de manera increíble del porqué las cosas tienen que ser como son.

Siempre hay una razón.

* * *

Henry, Ella y Harriet Watson eran diferentes. Lo primero que hicieron al entrar a la mansión Holmes fue abrazar con fuerza a unos muy sorprendidos Arthur, Violet y Mycroft. Los agradecimientos fueron repetidos una y otra vez y la influencia de Mycroft fue analizada hasta el cansancio. Nadie pensó que Arthur y Henry pudieran sentarse a conversar pero lo hicieron por 95 minutos antes de que fuera servida la cena.

Ella y Violet parecían no tener nada que decirse, pero fue cosa de mencionar a sus hijos para que intercambiaran historias de lo que habían visto entre ambos en sus respectivas casas. Al final Ella llevó a Violet a la cocina para supervisar la cena, cosa inaudita para la señora Holmes, pero cuando Ella recordó la ocasión que alguien le dio fresas a Sherlock y eso la motivó lo suficiente a Violet para preguntar sobre los ingredientes.

Lo nunca sucedería era que Harriet y Mycroft pudieran ser amigos, cada uno estaba de un lado del salón hasta que la primera persona fuera de las familias llegó. Greg corrió al lado de su novio pero a pesar de la distancia entre ambos comenzó a hablar con Harriet hasta que comenzó a llamarla Harry y bromear sobre la vida con los Holmes.

Todos se reunieron de nuevo en el salón antes de pasar al comedor, iban a sentarse cuando alguien entró. Era la última persona que John pensaba volver a ver. Tenía sentido sin embargo, de verdad quería volverla a ver y qué mejor momento que este.

-¡Sarah! –gritó John y quiso moverse para acercarse a ella pero Sherlock se le adelantó. La rodeó con sus brazos y repitió más veces de los que uno puede contar una sola palabra. Gracias, dijo hasta que se quedó sin voz por las lágrimas.

Y por supuesto que era el sentimiento que imperaba en todos. Sin Sarah, sin su atención inmediata, aunque ella la consideraba rudimentaria, nada habría salvado a John. Fue Sarah y eso Sherlock lo tenía muy claro. No podría nunca terminar de agradecerle.

**28 de diciembre**

-John –dijo Sherlock nada más abrir los ojos.- Te amo.

-¿Sabes qué día es hoy? –preguntó John sin querer moverse.

-28 de diciembre –respondió aunque inmediatamente se levantó para ver el rostro de John y con uno de sus dedos abrió su párpado.

-Yo también te amo Sherlock –dijo John tratando de quitárselo de encima para que lo dejara dormir un rato más. Sin embargo, una vez que empezaba, Sherlock tenía que asegurarse de que estuviera bien y eso significaba explorar todo el cuerpo de John a consciencia.

**29 de diciembre**

-¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto Sherlock? –preguntó John con cierto grado de preocupación.

-Claro que estoy seguro –respondió aunque un tono de desagrado se permeó y eso hizo que John dudara en dar el siguiente paso.

-No será agradable para ti –dijo John y puso su mano en el rostro de amor.

-Mientras esté contigo todo es agradable para mí –dijo y sus palabras hicieron sonreír a John quien sin necesidad de pensarlo dos veces depósito un beso en los labios de Sherlock.

Después de eso empujó la puerta y el ruido de la gente esperando por la función. Alcanzó a ver a Molly y a Mike y tomó de la mano a Sherlock para poder llegar hasta a ellos rápidamente. Los dedos de Sherlock se entrelazaron con los suyos y la sensación de emoción que recorrió a John se hacía cada vez más intensa en vez de disminuir.

-¿Qué veremos? –preguntó John.

-La Desolación de Smaug –respondió rápidamente Molly y comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos.

-La adaptación es terrible –dijo Sherlock, lo cual le ganó un apretón de su mano y al mismo tiempo, una sonrisa. Miró a John sabiendo que en parte no le gustaban las críticas pero que si por él fuera, podía decir lo que fuera.

-Pues yo vengo a ver a Richard Armitage –añadió Molly.

La exclamación de disgusto de Sherlock sólo hizo reír a John a carcajadas, todos lo miraban, cosa que le tenía sin cuidado.

-De verdad te amo –dijo entre risas. Era por esos momentos, de genuina felicidad, que Sherlock podía soportar al resto del mundo. Y, cuando estaba con John, todos eran momentos de genuina felicidad.

* * *

-¿De verdad van a entrar al cine? –preguntó incrédulo Greg.

-Al parecer –respondió Mycroft sin despegar la visa de su celular- igual que nosotros.

-Tres horas dentro de una sala de cine, esto será una masacre –agregó Greg.

-Y tenemos que ser testigos por supuesto –terminó Mycroft sonriendo abiertamente.

* * *

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo.**_

_**Primero que nada, aclaraciones. **_

_**Las fechas de nacimiento de Sherlock y John están basadas en la Wikipedia, si me equivoqué lo siento, pero si están mal, en mi universo son las correctas. Los nombres de los padres de Sherlock se me hicieron lógicos. Violet se me hace un nombre muy elegante y hermoso y Arthur, ejem pues es el padre de Sherlock ¿no lo creen? (Sir Arthur Conan Doyle). Y de igual manera de la Wikipedia salieron los nombres de Ella y Henry Watson, probablemente sean incorrectos pero los dejé porque Henry es el nombre de mi padre (bueno, Enrique pero es lo mismo jeje).**_

_**Falta un capítulo más para que lo considere terminado, será el final. Pero habrá un epílogo, recomiendo altamente que si les gusta el final que publicaré mañana, NO LEAN EL EPÍLOGO. A manera de explicación diré que es epílogo fue el final que escribí primero, antes de escribir el fanfic como tal, antes de ver su reacción ante él y de enamorarme de la historia. Cuando lo escribí publiqué en mi perfil de Facebook que era horrible y lo sigo pensando así que si no quieren saber lo horrenda que puedo llegar a ser, voy a repetir que NO LEAN EL EPÍLOGO.**_

**_Así que recuerden, el capítulo 18 será el final._**

**_Ahora, gracias de verdad a Sandra (Merenwen), te adoro amiga!_**

**_torredemarfil: Respira tranquila amiga pero no leas el epílogo. Lo de la madre de Sherlock simplemente salió así, no pensé abundar más sobre ella pero al parecer era necesario jeje. _**

**_mashimaro: Gracias por tus comentarios y pues si, se conocían de cierta manera. No leas el epílogo, de verdad te lo digo._**

**_Lily B. Watson: Sigo maravillándome con tus comentarios, gracias de verdad. Y si, las madres de John y Sherlock son un misterio, así como los nombres, no estoy muy segura de si son nombradas como tal en algún momento pero me parece que no. Y me parecía buena manera de explicar su conexión era porque sus vidas habían dependido una del otro desde antes de nacer. El parpadeo esta basado en la escena de la alberca donde John le pide ayuda a Sherlock parpadeando la clave Morse. Ejem, no leas el epílogo._**

**_LadyeBlue: Si yo también odié la desaparición de tu anterior review. Pero gracias por escribir esta porque me alegra mucho saber que te gusta la conexión entre Sherlock y John y que escribí algo que no está tan loco (por lo de tus amigas gemelas). Gracias amiga de verdad._**

**_Y desde el twitter había olvidado mencionar a MiriamAmaral, gracias por tu apoyo y tus comentarios._**

**_Y desde la página de Facebook a Andrea Guzmán, gracias por lo que me dices y estoy tratando de armar lo que me pediste._**

**_Y pues lo que comenzó como parte de un reto se ha convertido en una de las mejores experiencias que he tenido. Mil gracias a todos._**

**_Así que recuerden, el final será el siguiente capítulo así que si pudieran dejar la mayor cantidad de reviews que puedan, seré excesivamente feliz._**

**_Like Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook._**


	18. Love Time

**A TIME TO LOVE**

**_Nota de la autora: Fanfic participante del reto especial de fin de año "Todo depende del título" del foro I am SHER locked_**

**CAPITULO 18: LOVE TIME**

_**18 de junio 2016**_

_**10:43 am**_

_**Temperatura 26 C**_

_**Número de personas en la sala de espera: 53**_

_John tardó 3.2 segundos en responder que sí. Más que nada porque el preludio para llegar a esa pregunta fue prácticamente inexistente y su cerebro tuvo que procesar las palabras antes de decidir que de hecho Sherlock no estaba bromeando. Su cerebro, como siempre, estaba jugando con él porque Sherlock jamás bromearía sobre algo así._

_John no sólo respondió que sí sino que le dio una carga emocional al responder "Por Dios, sí" y claro, Sherlock solamente escuchó el "sí" y con eso le bastó para tomar a John entre sus brazos y dar vueltas con él. Aquello era inusitado, tal vez se estaba ablandando a tal punto que cualquier cosa que John hiciera le hacía querer saltar de alegría._

_Pero de ahí a dar vueltas con el hombre que amaba entre sus brazos, demonios, ahora era un ser emocional que quería celebrar que la respuesta fuera que sí. Y lo mejor era por supuesto, dar vueltas con un John sonriente para terminar besándolo hasta que todos en la sala de espera de la consulta externa del hospital hicieran una de tres cosas: aplaudir, mirar para otro lado o irse._

**17 días antes…**

**01 de junio**

**Blog de John H. Watson**

Si hay algo que odio del tercer año de la carrera de medicina son las guardias. No quisiera tener que decirlo, pero es la verdad. Cuando me siento adormilado me cuesta trabajo recordar y no me gusta tener que justificarme con "tuve muerte cerebral, a veces me desconecto del mundo si estoy bajo mucho estrés".

Sherlock trata de tranquilizarme. Los mensajes a medianoche ayudan. Cuando aparece de la nada mientras trato de ir del laboratorio al piso de cirugía para darme un beso en las escaleras y luego desaparecer tan rápido como llegó, me ayuda.

Sin embargo, creo que está planeando algo.

**05 de junio**

Tuve un gran episodio embarazoso en el quirófano. Lo que hacen los estudiantes en el quirófano no es nada grandioso, generalmente somos usados para sostener los separadores y tenemos que pasar horas en la misma posición para que los cirujanos puedan operar. Hoy pasé 3 horas sosteniendo un separador y al final sentía verdadero dolor en el hombro izquierdo.

Llegó a ser tan intolerable que dejé caer el separador. El cirujano me gritó hasta que sacó toda su frustración por las horas que había pasado de pie sin poder terminar de reparar la hernia del paciente.

Cuando por fin me pregunta cuál es mi excusa para haber tirado el separador lo único que se me ocurrió responder fue "hace tres años me dispararon en el hombro mientras estaba en Afganistán, la cirujana que evitó que me desangrara hizo tan buen trabajo que no perdí el brazo por el daño vascular y pues gracias a eso a veces tengo ciertos efectos secundarios que no puedo evitar".

El cirujano casi me pide perdón pero su orgullo se lo impidió. Mis compañeros nada sabían de aquello, de hecho no lo suelo comentar con nadie. Cuando salimos finalmente de quirófano no pudieron evitar hacerme mil preguntas.

Y como vengo pensado desde días antes, Sherlock definitivamente planea algo.

**10 de junio**

Cuando mi médico adscrito tuvo que dar el diagnóstico de muerte cerebral a la familia del paciente lo hizo de manera tan determinante que fue como un golpe seco en la boca del estómago para mí. Ver el rostro de la madre y el padre fue horrible. El paciente, un chico de 20 años que había tenido un accidente en motocicleta.

El neurocirujano había hecho todo lo posible y mi médico había reparado el daño hepático que habría sufrido pero simplemente no había actividad neuronal. Ambos cirujanos se encogieron de hombros y trataron de salir de la habitación lo más rápido posible. Uno de los residentes comenzó a hablar de donación de órganos y de que debían tomar una decisión lo más rápido posible.

Se me encogió el corazón. Mis padres estaban dispuestos a esperar, aunque no hubiera firmado ninguna voluntad anticipada ellos habrían esperado. Pero aquí estaban, estos médicos que nada sabían de lo que sucedía cuando uno estaba clínicamente muerto, presionando a las personas para lograr que aceptaran algo que nunca se habían sentado a considerar. El día anterior su hijo tenía problemas normales, exámenes para los que estudiar y una novia a la quería llevar a dar un paseo.

Así que de nuevo dije algo que tal vez no fuera lo mejor pero que era lo correcto para mí. "Yo desperté después de tres meses en coma con diagnóstico de muerte cerebral". Los padres me miraron esperanzados y los residentes quisieron matarme. Pero era cierto y no me cansaría de repetirlo, yo había regresado de la muerte.

Estoy castigado amor, no puedo ir a casa. JW

_Inaceptable, paso por ti en 20 minutos. SH_

Por supuesto que no pudo pasar por mí.

**15 de junio**

Hacer historias clínicas después de 5 días sin poder ir a casa es tal vez más difícil de lo que se pudiera creer. Concentrarse en los detalles mínimos contados de una manera minuciosa es difícil cuando lo único que pasa por tu mente es tomar un buen baño, ponerse la pijama y dormir dos días seguidos.

Pero cuando noté las veces en que mi paciente, un señor de 62 años que iba a ser operado por una vesícula llena de piedras, se equivocó al hablar de su "esposa", comencé a prestar atención. "Él" suele cocinar con mucha grasa, "él" me recuerda de mis medicamentos, así hasta que sonreí y esperé a que mi paciente se diera cuenta de su error.

"No quiero que piense mal doctor" dijo y no pude evitar recordar la multitud de veces en que había recibido malos tratos, bocas torcidas o comentarios groseros por algo tan simple como caminar de la mano con Sherlock por la calle. No dije nada, porque de hecho ya estaba muy retrasado y aún tenía varios pacientes esperando.

_Aburrido. SH_

Estaré afuera en 5 minutos. JW

Corrí lo más que pude y cuando vi a Sherlock me lancé a sus brazos, feliz porque lo había extrañado de la manera más patética que puede haber. Me costaba trabajo sentirme tranquilo sin él.

"Apestas John" dijo y tuve que reírme de su manera tan grosera de demostrarme amor.

"Cuando te castigan no te dejan comer ni bañarte" dije algo ofendido. La cara de horror de Sherlock fue más de lo que esperé.

"¡Tienes que comer!" gritó y estuvo a punto de cargarme pero lo detuve.

"Vamos amor, pediremos algo a domicilio" dije y eso me ganó un beso tierno y lento, lleno de dulzura.

Justo antes de irme alcancé a ver que mi paciente estaba parado fuera de la farmacia al lado de otro hombre que se veía de la misma edad. Ambos me sonreían y yo les correspondí mientras me alejaba de la mano de Sherlock.

Por cierto, creo que lo que planea Sherlock tiene que ver con mi cumpleaños.

**17 de junio**

Sherlock tiene una explicación lógica, estrés post traumático. Para mí es simplemente dolor. El brazo se me adormece, no puedo sostener nada, duele tanto que ningún medicamento puede ayudarme. Está en mi mente, dice él, pero el punto es que no puedo evitarlo y año tras año se apodera de mí hasta dejarme hecho un ovillo en la cama.

"Sal de la cama John", dice la voz de Violet Holmes y escucharla casi hace que no salga de la cama sino que me caiga de la misma.

La madre de Sherlock está convencida de que no tengo nada malo, ni estrés post traumático ni dolor fantasma, ni nada. Me hace recorrer todo Londres, de hospital en hospital, dejando donaciones destinadas a mejorar los servicios de urgencias. Con la condición de atender a pacientes que no cuenten con los recursos para pagar en caso de necesidad.

Al final del día no era sólo el brazo el que me dolía sino todo, absolutamente todo. Pero había pasado el día sin quejarme y sin hacer sentir miserable a Sherlock por su incapacidad para ayudarme con un dolor sin solución.

Este año quiero de regalo algo sencillo, un viaje a Nueva Zelanda por ejemplo. Creo que tal vez Sherlock sí lee mi blog.

**18 de junio**

Generalmente no escribo nada en el hospital pero este día logré levantarme de la cama sin gran esfuerzo cuando los dos años previos permanecí tirado boca arriba con lágrimas en los ojos. Así que es una mejora.

_10:30 am_

_¿Podrías salir del consultorio a la sala de espera? SH_

_El mensaje lo mandó y pensó que tal vez John le diría que no, que estaba muy ocupado. El problema es que ese día tenía guardia y no saldría hasta el día siguiente, si todo sucedía con normalidad. Porque bien podía hacer algo que causara la ira de su médico adscrito o de sus residentes y acabar "guardado" por otros cinco días._

_Y tenía que ser ese día, 18 de junio, porque de verdad deseaba cambiar el recuerdo de John por uno bueno, por algo que lo hiciera sonreír._

Dame diez minutos. JW

_Menos de diez minutos después John abría la puerta del consultorio para dejar salir a un paciente y para llamar al siguiente. Sus miradas se cruzaron y vio la sorpresa en su rostro. Sabía que aparecer ante él vestido con un traje formal, perfectamente bien ajustado, atraería su atención._

_-Sherlock, ¿pasa algo? –preguntó aunque sabía que no pasaba nada, bastaba con mirarlo, se le veía preocupado pero no de una mala manera._

_-John –dijo mientras ponía su rodilla derecha en el suelo y tomaba su mano en la suya. El corazón de John comenzó a latir con tanta rapidez que sintió un ligero mareo. Hacían una bonita postal, Sherlock con su traje negro y John con su bata blanca, tomados de la mano, mirándose como si eso bastara para hacer girar su mundo._

_-¿Quieres casarte conmigo? –preguntó finalmente Sherlock._

_-¡Por Dios, sí! – dijo John aunque tardó 3.2 segundos en responder y comenzaron a dar vueltas, encerrados en su propio mundo donde sólo ellos importaban._

**17 de septiembre**

**Blog de John H. Watson**

Hoy es el día de nuestra boda. Las cosas no serán tal vez como algún día las pensé. Jamás imaginé que sería en la mansión Holmes ni que estarían presentes nuestras familias o que Sherlock insistiría en que vistiera un smoking blanco.

Pensé que un día escaparíamos, firmaríamos unos papeles ante un juez y sería todo. Después de algunos minutos nos llegaría un mensaje de Mycroft felicitándonos y por la tarde Greg llegaría con una botella de champaña para celebrar.

No pensé que tendría un anillo para recordarme todos los días que de verdad aquello había sucedido, como si realmente necesitara algo para recordar lo que nunca podría olvidar. Aunque seguía olvidando la capital de Inglaterra y el nombre de la Reina.

Está por demás decir que la cantidad de flores me parece exagerada, que no conozco ni a la mitad de los invitados y que parezco un manojo de nervios. He escrito esto tres veces y aún no creo que exprese lo que de verdad siento.

**24 de septiembre**

**Blog de John H. Watson-Holmes**

Por más que intenté convencer a Sherlock de que me gustaba más el apellido como Holmes-Watson, no hubo manera de hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Así que aquí estamos, somos los Watson-Holmes y eso abarca a todos nuestros familiares. Según lo que nos contaron la fiesta siguió hasta entrada la noche del día siguiente.

Las fotos incluyen a un Mycroft bailando con Harry y a mi padre y al padre de Sherlock cantando. Molly asegura que el vídeo es hilarante y me prometió que lo subiría a su Tumblr. Sigo esperando poder verlo.

Nosotros tuvimos que tomar un vuelo nocturno a Nueva Zelanda donde Sherlock espera capturar un insecto weta. Tengo que recordarle que es casi un tesoro nacional antes de que nos encarcelen por semejante atrocidad.

Nuestra foto en la taberna del Green Dragon tomando cerveza de La Comarca es de verdad una de mis favoritas.

"¿Qué hacemos aquí Sherlock?" pregunté justo después de dos cervezas cuando mi terrible incapacidad para beber se hizo evidente.

Sherlock casi salta y de inmediato tomó mi cara entre sus manos, observando mis ojos con atención, como hace cada vez que olvido algo importante.

"John, ¿estás bien?" preguntó y el viejo terror se hizo presente en su voz.

"Lo que quise decir fue ¿qué hacemos aquí cuando podríamos estar en la habitación de nuestro hotel?", aclaré y debo decir que arrastré todas y cada una de esas palabras. Sin embargo eso me ganó una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro de mi esposo, lo cual de verdad es digno de verse.

**13 de octubre**

Hoy olvidé que tengo que regresar al hospital. Bueno, no lo olvidé, sólo quería un día más para recuperarme del vuelo al lado de Sherlock.

Y bueno, la vida sigue y nosotros tenemos problemas comunes y corrientes. Como por ejemplo, decidir quién va a ir a comprar la leche.

Aunque al final siempre terminaré comprándola yo.

**FIN**

* * *

_**Gracias por leer este pequeño fanfic que nació como un reto en el Foro de I am SHER locked. Así que primero que nada agradeceré a Lenayuri quien me dio este título, "A time to love". Y que tal si se pasan por el foro y participan en las actividades que organizan, sería genial. forum/I-am-SHER-locked-SLASH/116937/**_

_**Es el final. Pero recuerden, el epílogo será publicado y leerlo quedará a su entera decisión pero si les gustó este final de verdad recomiendo ignorar el epílogo, hagan como si no existiera.**_

_**Ahora, gracias de verdad a todos y cada uno de los que leyeron esta obra, tal vez no sea la mejor escritora, pero de verdad lo hice con todo el amor del mundo.**_

_**mashimaro: Te agradezco cada una de tus palabras y la sensación cálida que deja en mí el que digas que se convirtió en tu favorita.**_

_**arcee93: Yo también soy una romántica empedernida y por lo mismo juré jamás romper el Johnlock. Así que si te pasas por el epilogo verás que no romperé mi promesa. Gracias por tus palabras.**_

_**Runa: Amiga querida gracias por siempre leerme.**_

_**Lily B. Watson: Si, el epílogo es lo que la historia habría sido sin todos ustedes por lo mismo aún pienso que es horrendo. Gracias por el tiempo que te tomas dejando tus comentarios y si tal vez saqué a Sherlock un poco de carácter pero fue el camino que tomó conforme fueron pasando los capítulos. Y jamás me molestaré por un comentario, de hecho quisiera que muchos más comentaran, aunque fuera una línea, porque nadie como tú. Y que bueno que no me aloqué demasiado con los nombres y si pensé lo de Sherrinford pero no, me gustó más Arthur jeje. De nuevo gracias, por todo.**_

_**Merenwen, Sandra, mi Sherlock: Gracias eres lo máximo. Y cuando escribes cosas así sobre mí, me haces llorar, te adoro. Lo del cine es algo que pasa en varios fanfics, acaban yendo a ver The Hobbit pero creo que lo enfoqué un poco diferente. Siempre seré tu amiga, te quiero más que muchísimo.**_

_**LadyeBlue: Zapes para Sherlock. Gracias amiga de verdad por todo el apoyo en estos días, de verdad agradezco cuando alguien entra en mi vida como tú (lo mismo me pasó con torredemarfil, la conocí aquí jeje en las reviews) porque has sido maravillosa conmigo. **_

_**TheGirlWhoisPotterWhoLocked: Sigo adorando tu nick. Gracias de verdad por todo lo que dices y no, que no te gane la curiosidad porque fui una despiadada cuando escribí ese final.**_

_**Yiyukimo: Oh wow, gracias! De verdad leer comentarios así me pone toda eufórica. Y creo que preguntaré, ¿somos colegas? Porque bueno, me agrada que comentes de esa manera, porque tienes razón, en todo lo que dices. Leer el epílogo te aclarará todas tus dudas. Y si, este capítulo me salió algodón de azúcar triple, creo que llegué un poco a lo diabético. Gracias por los buenos deseos y espero que también estés disfrutando de este fin de año.**_

_**Y gracias torredemarfil, amiga querida, casi siempre eras la primera en leer.**_

_**De nuevo gracias a MiriamAmaral desde el twitter y a Andrea Guzmán desde la página de Facebook.**_

_**Todos ustedes cambiaron lo que planeaba y adoré que eso sucediera, esta historia la hicieron ustedes tanto como yo.**_

_**Los quiero de verdad.**_

_**Like Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook.**_


	19. EPÍLOGO: Other Time

**A TIME TO LOVE**

**_Nota de la autora: Fanfic participante del reto especial de fin de año "Todo depende del título" del foro I am SHER locked_**

* * *

**Este es mi muy temido epílogo.**

**De verdad, reitero, si les gustó el final (capítulo 18 Love Time), mejor no lean este.**

**Recuerde que lo escribí antes de que todos ustedes me expresaran sus pensamientos y quisieran saber lo que decían las cartas o conocer alguna otra anécdota de la infancia y adolescencia de John y Sherlock.**

**Antes de que mi corazón fuera comprometido y recordara lo mucho que amo el JohnLock.**

**No es que no me guste esté final, de verdad se me hace que era el final perfecto para lo que era el fanfic antes de ustedes, queridos y adorados lectores.**

**El fanfic iba según lo planeado hasta el cuarto capítulo, después de Bad Time iría el 13, Bleeding Time. Luego, un capítulo muy similar a lo que terminó siendo el 14, Premonition Time. Y después iría este, que sería el sexto y se llamaría No more Time. **

**Si lo ven así tal vez tenga un poco de sentido, que me gustara. Era corto, dramático y sin resentimientos. Iban a tener algo, no lo tuvieron, le disparan a John y listo. Hay que aprovechar el tiempo cuando tenemos la oportunidad para no arrepentirnos después.**

**Pero entonces todo cambió y quisieron saber sobre la miel, las paletas de hielo, fracturas por subir a un árbol y las alergias a las fresas y las abejas. Quisieron saber de la playa y el Mystrade y de porqué Sherlock presintió todo sobre John y eso terminó en cómo se conocieron sus madres y que todo eso fue parte de lo que debía de ser, en palabras del padre de Sherlock.**

**Y listo, mi final ya no era lo que quería pero es lo que escribí y no me arrepiento.**

**Ya que les di tiempo para pensarlo dos veces si de verdad quieren saber que tan horrenda puedo ser... Son bienvenidos entonces.**

* * *

**EPÍLOGO: OTHER TIME**

_**17 de septiembre 2013**_

_Sherlock abrió los ojos y sólo podía ver el techo, no lo reconocía. ¿Dónde estaba? Acababan de regresar de su luna de miel en Nueva Zelanda, John se había quedado dormido y había decidido que estaba muy cansado por el viaje como para regresar al hospital. _

_¿Qué había pasado? _

_Se sentía como si lo hubieran arrollado, el siquiera intentar mover la cabeza causaba un dolor intenso y miles de luces de colores se apoderaban de su campo visual. Y un único pensamiento, ¿dónde está John?_

_Entonces alguien tocó su frente, pero no era el tacto que reconociera, era alguien extraño y eso no era agradable. Necesitaba a John, no podía estar sin saber de él, era imperioso que apareciera pronto o de otra manera empezaría a gritar._

_Hubo una pequeña conmoción a su alrededor, observó el movimiento de figuras blancas y azules que corrían y hablaban con rapidez. Después de eso alguien entró, alguien que si conocía pero no era a quién esperaba._

_-Sherlock, estás bien, tranquilo –dijo la voz cálida de Lestrade. ¿Lestrade? No, algo no estaba bien. Tenía la extraña sensación de que ya había vivido eso, si se concentraba con intensidad podía recordar que tres años antes, era así como había despertado después de la sobredosis. Confundido, adolorido y con la voz de Lestrade como único anclaje a la realidad._

_Sólo que esta vez tenía mucho frío, excesivo, terrible. _

_John, ¿dónde estaba John?_

_-Lestrade ¿dónde está John? –preguntó con la voz pastosa. El rostro de Lestrade mostró pánico y Sherlock tuvo miedo de la respuesta._

_-En el mismo lugar Sherlock, estuviste dos semanas en coma por la sobredosis. Nada ha cambiado._

_El dolor no era físico sino una especie de desgarro en su alma, toda su vida se escaba por ahí y el horror de lo que no había sido comenzaba a invadirlo. No era cierto, no lo era, todo fue un truco de su mente._

_John…_

_Cuando lo volvieron a sedar John estaba ahí, esperando, sonriendo._

_**22 de septiembre 2013**_

_-¿Nada sucedió? –preguntó Sherlock a una Harry que con tremenda dificultad lo miraba al rostro pero sin hacer contacto visual directo. Le había contado todo, desde el día que despertó para encontrar que John también lo había hecho, hasta el día después de la luna de miel. Y Harry había llorado cuando pensó que ya no podía llorar más._

_-No Sherlock, pero estoy segura de que es lo que debió suceder._

_Harry se quedó considerando sus siguientes palabras, no iban a ser fáciles de pronunciar._

_-Sherlock –dijo y él la volteó a ver con la mirada vacía y distante que ahora era lo normal.- No lo abandones antes. Sé que has dicho que está del otro lado, esperando. Pero él fue quien fijó el tiempo, él dijo un año. No te des por vencido antes._

_No sería la última vez que intentó irse antes, de alcanzar a John allá donde fuera ese lugar dónde estaba seguro que volvería a encontrarlo._

_**24 de septiembre 2013**_

_Lo dieron de alta no porque estuviera recuperado sino porque cada vez que lo dejaban en su habitación, encontraba la manera de regresar a la de John. Los médicos se habían hartado y la gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando una serie de gritos invadió todo el piso, perturbando el trabajo del lugar._

_-¡Debiste dejarme morir! –gritaba Sherlock a su hermano. Mycroft había permanecido callado pero esto era demasiado._

_-John no está muerto –dijo y la mirada de odio de Sherlock fue algo que nunca podría olvidar._

_-John tiene muerte cerebral, jamás regresara –dijo casi como un siseo. Recordaba la alucinación que tuvo, donde milagrosamente John despertaba y volvía su lado. Nada fue cierto, su corazón estaba roto y lo único que quería era ir con John que lo estaba esperando del otro lado.- Debiste dejarme morir Mycroft._

_-No fue su decisión Sherlock –dijo la voz de Violet Holmes. Sherlock no podía creer que estuviera ahí, lejos de la mansión y en su habitación de hospital. Se le veía cansada, oscuras bolsas en sus párpados inferiores y los ojos irritados. _

_-Tampoco era tu decisión madre, debieron entenderlo –Sherlock guardó silencio después de eso pero el daño estaba hecho. Mycroft y su madre sabían que era cierto, que el intento de suicidio de Sherlock había sido todo menos un intento; quería conseguirlo, quería morir._

_**18 de junio 2014**_

_Se suponía que esperaría. Mycroft se liberaría en una hora y Lestrade estaba en camino al departamento de la calle Baker, pero si lo hacía, si esperaba, entonces no podría hacer lo que tenía que hacer._

_-Sherlock, ¿dónde está Mycroft? -La señora Watson estaban sentada en el sillón, como siempre, el señor Watson estaba parado junto a ella y Harry había permanecido sentada en el piso junto a la puerta. Su silla, la que había ocupado durante meses, vacía y esperándolo._

_-Está afuera, le pedí que no entrara –dijo mintiendo, pero nadie pareció notarlo._

_Los Watson se movieron al mismo tiempo hacía él y compartieron un abrazo que bien pudo durar toda la vida. Los cuatro sentían que era demasiado tiempo y que está vez no habría retorno. _

_John lo había estipulado con claridad en su voluntad anticipada, si se encontraba en este escenario donde por alguna razón estuviera con diagnóstico de muerte cerebral no quería que esperaran para siempre por un milagro. _

_Un año._

_John había sido herido el 18 de junio del año previo y habían pasado todo este tiempo esperando, que no fuera cierto, que pudiera un día simplemente abrir los ojos. Sherlock sintió una punzada en su corazón, dolor puro y agudo, los recuerdos que su mente creó seguían presentes, horriblemente presentes._

_Un año._

_El día de mañana John Watson no estaría más en este mundo. Sherlock sentía que no podía respirar y el abrazo se volvió opresivo y tuvieron que soltarse o hubieran comenzado a llorar._

_No habría esfuerzo respiratorio, lo desconectarían como las veces previas y no respiraría sin el ventilador mecánico. Pero las veces previas la señora Watson había rogado porque le pusieran el ventilador de nuevo, aún no era un año. Y los médicos lo habían hecho porque debían respetar la voluntad anticipada del paciente._

_Entraron a la habitación dos médicos, dijeron varias cosas, Sherlock simplemente no podía escuchar, toda su atención estaba centrada en John, una especie de ser borroneado en una cama de hospital rodeado de máquinas que lo mantenían con vida. _

_Se acercó y tomó su mano, en el dorso de la misma había muchas cicatrices, de cuando tenían que colocarle un catéter intravenoso para algún otro medicamento que no pudiera ser administrado por la vía central. Le dio vuelta con cuidado a esa mano que jamás tomó la suya como tantas veces deseó y vio el resto de las cicatrices en la muñeca, en el punto donde se sentía el pulso radial y que ocupaban para tomar gasometrías para verificar su nivel de oxigenación. _

_Sherlock quería pensar que no había sentido ese dolor, porque era realmente horrible, que John tal vez no había sufrido en todo ese año, confiaba que no lo hubiera hecho._

_-John –dijo y la voz se le cortó, tuvo que ahogar las estúpidas lágrimas que no lo dejaban hablar. Era la despedida, no habría mañana para ellos, nunca lo vería más y tenía que decirle lo que nunca pudo hacer mientras tuvo la oportunidad._

_El tiempo se había ido, ya no había más ese chance, pero podía decirlo, aunque él no lo escuchara, aunque jamás lo supiera de verdad._

_-John lo siento, debí decirlo, debí ser valiente y expresarte que desde el día en que te conocí, comencé a amarte._

_Y eso era todo, lo que mil veces se calló por miedo a salir herido, por miedo a ser rechazado. Ahora John no podía responder, ni mirarlo, ni sonreírle, ni abrazarlo. _

_Los Watson habían dejado de escuchar a los médicos y Harry pateó el suelo con impotencia. _

_-Por favor, por favor, por favor, no te vayas._

_La voz de Sherlock era apenas un susurro y a pesar del ruido del respirador y del monitor cardíaco, era clara para todos. La señora Watson asintió y uno de los médicos desconectó a John, le quito el tubo que iba de su cánula orofaríngea a la máquina que sustituía el trabajo ventilatorio de sus pulmones._

_Y entonces sucedió._

_Como todas las veces no hubo esfuerzo respiratorio y el tiempo siguió pasado._

_Como todas las veces anteriores pero en esta ocasión nadie dijo nada._

_El monitor cardiaco comenzó a mostrar alteraciones hasta que apareció una línea plana. La señal de alerta comenzó a sonar pero uno de los médicos la apagó._

_Silencio._

_Hora de la muerte: 13.24 horas._

_-Sherlock… -dijo la señora Watson cuando vio que se acercaba a la puerta pero era muy tarde, se había echado a correr por el pasillo y lo perdió de vista aunque trató de fijarse hacía donde se había ido. No podía negar que estaba preocupada, durante todos los días previos había sentido que aquello no terminaría bien, ni para John ni para Sherlock._

* * *

Greg contestó su celular mientras corría por las escaleras hasta el quinto piso, todos los elevadores estaban atascados, era la hora de la visita y todos parecían querer subir al mismo tiempo a ver a sus familiares.

_-Gregory dime que está contigo –_la voz de Mycroft se escuchaba cargada de emoción y no era para menos, él se sentía de la misma manera. No quería etiquetar a esa emoción como miedo pero eso era lo que era, tenía miedo de no encontrar a Sherlock a tiempo.

-No, estoy en el piso de John, en menos de un minuto estaré en su cuarto –dijo Greg sin cortar la llamada, escuchaba la respiración de Mycroft, acelerada. Corrió hasta el cuarto de John, aunque varias enfermeras le estaban gritando que no se podía correr en el hospital él simplemente las ignoró.

La escena que lo recibió fue terrorífica, sintió como si cuerpo se helara de pronto.

Los Watson estaban llorando al lado de la cama de John, su cuerpo lo habían cubierto con un sábana pero alguien había dejado su rostro libre, ahora que no tenía el tubo en la boca hasta podría decir que se veía tranquilo. Ya no había ninguna máquina, ya no había ruido, el constante pitido del monitor se había ido.

_-Greg…_-dijo la voz de Mycroft en el teléfono.

-¿Sherlock? –preguntó Greg y la señora Watson lo miró sin poderle responder.

-Estuvo aquí –dijo Harry, la única que pudo articular palabra. Claro, imposible que fuera de otra manera pensó Greg- se fue en el instante en el que declararon muerto a John.

_-La azotea Gregory…. ¡corre! _

Corrió como nunca y cuando abrió la puerta que llevaba a la azotea del hospital lo encontró en la orilla que daba hacía la calle, el ruido de los coches y el sonido de las personas en sus actividades diarias los rodeaba pero Greg no tenía más que ojos y oídos para Sherlock. Podía ver que estaba diciendo algo, su boca se movía pero no alcanzaba a escucharlo.

Dio pasos cuidadosos, silenciosos, esperando que no se diera cuenta de su presencia y poderlo tomar por la cintura y tirarlo al piso del techo y no soltarlo hasta que Mycroft llegara. Pero Sherlock lo volteó a ver y Greg se quedó clavado en el lugar sin moverse más.

-Todo es mi culpa –dijo Sherlock y ahora que se miraban a los ojos Gregory se sorprendió no porque fuera la primera que lo veía llorar; sino por el dolor desgarrado que habitaba dentro de él. Sus ojos enrojecidos, hinchados y las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

¿Cuántas veces había venido a ver a John y había escapado de la celosa custodia de quien lo acompañara para acabar subido en esta azotea, con sus pies demasiado cerca de la orilla?

¿Cuántas veces Mycroft le había suplicado que diera un paso para atrás, que no cometiera una locura?

¿Cuántas veces había dicho las palabras que parecían atarlo a la vida?

John está vivo aún.

Pero las cosas ya no eran así.

-No es tu culpa, no digas eso –dijo Gregory pero en el fondo creía adivinar que Sherlock no lo estaba escuchando, que no deseaba escucharlo y que no habría nada que pudiera decirle que cambiara la horrible realidad de que John se había ido para siempre.

-Es mi culpa por ser cobarde, por temer que me rechazara, que no sintiera lo mismo cuando era obvio que si lo hacía.

-No lo es… Sherlock por favor… -intentó decir Greg pero sabía que era causa perdida, lo único que lo había hecho dudar todas las veces anteriores era que pudiera de alguna manera suceder algo que hiciera que John despertara.

-Dile a Mycroft que lo siento.

Y se dejó caer. En el último segundo Greg intentó agarrarlo pero todo pasó demasiado rápido y con horror presenció la manera en que el cuerpo de Sherlock se estrelló contra el piso y la sangre se esparció alrededor.

Porque el tiempo se acabó antes de empezar, cuando no pudo decir que lo amaba por miedo, ese eterno miedo que vivía dentro de él, irracional y estúpido; miedo a quedarse solo, miedo a no ser amado.

Y John lo amaba, lo sabía sin lugar a dudas porque les habían entregado a los Watson las cartas que había escrito pero nunca enviado. Cartas dirigidas al número 221B de la calle Baker. Cartas que Sherlock leía todas las noches cuando intentaba dormir aunque fuera unos cuantos minutos.

La señora Watson había dudado, no estaba convencida de que fuera correcto que Sherlock supiera de ellas; después de leerlas había llorado porque era duro conocer todo lo que su hijo sentía cuando él ya no tenía manera de expresarlo.

Al final había aparecido en la calle Baker y había esperado a que Sherlock saliera de su departamento, en una de esas raras ocasiones en las que Sherlock iba para descansar un momento o cambiarse de ropa. Lo detuvo a media calle y sin pronunciar una palabra le entregó las cartas, eran 23, de puño y letra de John. Algunas eran sólo una cuartilla, pero la mayoría eran hojas y hojas.

Pero todo eso ya no tenía sentido, todo eso fue una historia que no se escribió, una oportunidad que dejaron ir.

En cuestión de momentos llegaron los médicos y enfermeras, rodearon el cuerpo de Sherlock pero no había nada que hacer. Greg vio desde arriba como Mycroft se acercaba, cada paso lo daba como si fuera lo más difícil que hubiera hecho, como si sus pies pesaran toneladas.

Y Greg no se podía mover, no podía bajar a acompañar a Mycroft, servirle de apoyo por lo menos ya que le había sido imposible salvar a su hermano. No se podía mover porque tenía miedo de caer también, sentía su cuerpo sin ninguna fuerza. Las lágrimas se abrieron paso y cerró los ojos para poder llorar sin ver la imagen que lo acompañaría el resto de su vida.

* * *

**EN EL OTRO LADO**

"Lo que hiciste fue una tontería"

Su voz era cálida, como una caricia, como si estuviera llena de luz de sol o estuviera hecha del material del mejor abrigo.

Abrió los ojos en busca de esa voz, era de él y tenía que encontrarla.

No tuvo que buscar demasiado.

Estaba frente a él, sonriendo.

"No podía vivir sin ti"

La voz de Sherlock sonaba rota, desesperada.

John volvió a sonreír.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?"

Sherlock dudó, ¿acaso lo había escuchado antes de que lo desconectaran del ventilador?

"Tenía miedo"

John se rio de la manera más tierna, ese sonido fue como un abrazo que lo hizo sentir mejor.

"Yo debí saberlo Sherlock, jamás debí abandonarte, debí entender por qué hiciste la cosas"

Entonces John estiró su mano esperando que Sherlock lo acompañara. No hubo ninguna duda esta vez, tomó su mano y pensó que jamás deberían volver a separarse.

"John"

Dijo la voz de Sherlock y John no tenía necesidad de voltear para entender que lo que quería saber era que sucedía después de esto. Había empezado a caminar en cuanto llegó a ese lugar pero se detuvo cuando sintió una punzada en el lugar dónde había estado su corazón. Sabía que lo que fuera que iba a pasar tenía que ver con Sherlock y decidió esperar.

Cuando lo vio a aparecer John sintió una inmensa tristeza pero al mismo tiempo, y tal vez de la manera más egoísta que puede existir, se alegró.

Estaban juntos, por fin.

Estaban tomados de la mano, como aquella vez en Harrods cuando lo ayudó a encontrar a su madre. Durante años John quiso tomar su mano otra vez y no dejarla ir nunca.

"No tengo idea de qué pasa después Sherlock"

Pero a Sherlock no le daba miedo, lo que fuera que pasara, estaba con John.

"Te amo"

John sonrió, se sentía tan bien escucharlo.

"Yo también te amo Sherlock".

**FIN**

* * *

**_Gracias por leer hasta el final._**

**_Merenwen, torredemarfil, Runa, Elennhit, LadyeBlue, arcee93, Yiyukimo, Youko Saiyo, , mashimaro, TheGirlWhoIsPotterWhoLocked, Lily B. Watson, LackyChan, Anjiiel, Olimka, etsiul, maisfeliu, MirianAmaral, Annita Mendoza: Gracias por su continuo apoyo, por cada una de sus palabras, por sus comentarios que me ayudaron a escribir todos y cada uno de los capítulos de este fanfic. _**

**_Y pues ahora si, el final definitivo._**

**_Ha sido un placer._**

**_Estoy a su servicio._**

**_Agradeceré cualquier comentario._**

**_Like Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook._**


End file.
